


Vacation Time- Big Time Rush and One Direction

by ReaderFan



Series: Big Time Rush/One Direction [3]
Category: Big Time Rush, One Direction
Genre: Arguments, Enjoyment, Family, Friendship, Hawaii, M/M, New Discoveries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 60,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for Living together and Tour time(I think). If you haven't read those I suggest you do that first. The guys are finally done with their tour now it's time for some much needed Rest and Relaxation. With a months vacation the guys are all going special places. All of the guys are super happy at the moment, but could all that change because of the secret Liam is keeping or not... NOW EDITED...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation Time

CHAPTER 1: JAMES AND ZAYN

James and I decided the night before we left that we’d be going to Beverly Hills. We found this great spa that caters for celebs on break. We signed up for a week’s treatment even though we told the guys that we’d be there for three but we’re doing something else.

Z: This place is awesome! (He exclaimed)

J: Yeah, better than it looked on its website.

Z: Let’s go.

They decided to share one room with two beds in it of course. They’d wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, exercise for a bit then just relax for the rest of the day.

The massages they have here are awesome. It took away all the stress of the band, touring and all that.

J: How about we get the hot stoned massage?

Z: Okay and James…

J: Yeah?

Z: No, never mind. Let’s go.

J: Tell me.

Z: S’okay.

J: Please?

Z: Later okay.

They went to their massages.

James was worried because Zayn wasn't the same ball of sunshine he was the last couple of days and he was determined to figure out why.

~~~Later That Day~~~

J: Today’s our last day here.

Z: Yeah.

J: Okay, tell me what’s wrong. (He said starting to get mad at Zayn for hiding something)

Z: Nothing.

J: You said that you’d tell me when we got back.

Z: Fine, I’m like this because… I won’t get to see you.

J: What do you mean?

Z: I suppose that you are going to your family meaning that I will have to go to Bradford, not that I don’t want to but… yeah. (He sighing)

J: No, this holiday is ours. I don’t know about you but I’m only going to visit them for a day or something, then I’m doing my own thing.

Z: Can I join you?

J: Yes, please. I would love to have you with me.

Z: Thanks.

~~~Rest of holiday~~~

Z: After we left the spa, James and I decided to do a little sightseeing in and around Los Angeles. While in L.A we went to go watch a lot of musicals on Broadway. It was my first time and I only went because James said that it was one of the best things in the world. After the first show we watched the host of the show recognized James and I and he wanted us to go up and sing a duet. The people were cheering us on so we decided to go up and sing. We sang “You’re beautiful” by James Blunt because the actors on stage were already singing James Blunt songs. 

J: We were feeling really adventurous so we decided to go mountain climbing. Good idea right? “HECK NO!!! All the humidity is the air caused our hair to frizz up. BAD IDEA!! We’re not doing that anytime soon. On Sunday we decided that we’d go over to my house for a Sunday lunch. Our first proper Sunday lunch since we’d been at Logan’s family in Texas, which was probably 4-5 weeks ago.

~~~Sunday~~~

J: I don’t know why you’re nervous. My family is really cool.

Z: I don’t know, I just am.

J: You don’t have to go if you don’t want too.

Z: No! I want to go, I’m just a little nervous.

J: Well don’t be, I’ll be there all the way.

Z: Okay lets go.

~~~Maslow’s~~~

Knock Knock!!!

Mom: Coming... Baby! (She shouted once she opened the door)

J: Mom I’m 23.

Mom: You’ll always be my baby boy, now give me a hug.

James tried hiding his red face before giving his mother a big hug.

Mom: Oh and this must be your boyfriend.

J: No, we’re just friends mom.

Mom: If you say so. Hello dear.

Z: Afternoon.

Mom: His British. 

Zayn just blushed accepting the hug James' mother gave him.

Mom: Just look at those cheeks- Gold mine. Well come on in we were just waiting for the two of you to start lunch.

J: Mom is it just you and dad?

Mom: Phillip is in New York so it’s me your father and your cousins.

J: Oh no.

Z: What?

J: They LOVE teasing me.

Z: About?

J: Anything. They find anything to tease me about.

Z: My kind of people.

J: Yeah? Shut up and come in.

~~~During Dinner~~~

Cousin #1: I can’t believe THE Zayn Malik is sitting right in front of me!

J: Please. You’ve met others but you haven’t fan girled over them.

Cousin #1: Yeah I know. I wanted to try just to know how it feels to fangirl.

J: Huh?

...

Cousin #2: Can you see how close James and Zayn are sitting? (She whispered)

Cousin #1: Not only that, have you noticed that James is busy using his flirty smile and he hasn’t stopped smiling since he got here, not even your teasing has gotten him down.

Cousin #2: They keep touching each other’s arms and hands. The way I normally am with my boyfriend.

Z: Hey, what are you two whispering about over there?

Cousin #1: We’re just talking about a very cute couple.

J: Oh, who?

Cousin #2: Uhm. You and Zayn, duh (She said like it’s the most obvious thing)

J: Me and him? (He coughed)

Dad: Yes, I’ve noticed it too.

Mom: I already said so.

Cousin #1: I know when two people were dating.

James and Zayn starred at each other before Zayn nodded.

J: Fine, we are but you’re not allowed to tell anyone at all. Get it?

All: Yes.

Z: Were we really that obvious? I know the lads always use to say it but I guessed they were just playing with us.

Cousin #1: Yep. You are.

Dad: Good job son, he’s a real looker.

J: Dad! (He groaned)

Mom: Your dad is right. I’m happy for you son.

J: Thank you mom. I Love you all.

The rest of their holiday they spent going out, doing things together, video chatting Zayn’s family and just being together. All in secret of course- they didn’t want the media to get wind of them before they told the rest of the guys.


	2. The Adventures of Carlos and Niall

-Carlos' POV-

C: Niall and I were sitting on the plane on our way to Ireland. Ireland was our second and last stop on our vacation then we would be on our way to Hawaii to meet the rest of the guys. The week we spent in California with my parents and family was amazing.

~~~Flashback~~~

We were busy driving over to my house. I was so excited because I haven’t seen my parents in a while. The last time I saw them was 3 months ago right before our tour started. Paul had to choose which one of the guys he’d go with and he chose to stay with Niall and I, saying that we were the most dangerous to be left with bodyguards who did not know how to handle us. I was so anxious to see my mami and papi that I jumped out of the SUV we were in as soon as it stopped.

Mami: It’s so nice to see you.

C: Mami. It’s been so long. (He said jumping onto his mother)

Papi: Son get off of your mother you will hurt her, it looks like you've have gained a ton of weight. (He joked)

C: Papi! (He said giving his father a hug)

Papi: We missed you so much Carlos.

Mami: Don’t leave us again. (She pleaded)

C: You know I can’t (He said sincerely) But if could, I would totally stay here.

Mami: We know, dear.

C: Mami, papi this is Niall from One Direction.

Ni: Hello everyone.

His father pulled a face.

C: Papi, he wanted to actually see California and I want to see where he lives, so we decided to go together, there’s nothing on here.

Papi: No, that doesn’t bother me. It’s just his accent, are you Irish Niall?

Ni: Yes I’m from Ireland. Carlos wanted to see Ireland and I really wanted to see California.

Cousin: But weren’t you here in California three months ago?

Ni: Yes I was here but I wasn't really allowed to go out and explore, now I can.

Cousin: Oh

My parents really prepared a large meal for my home coming, not that I mind because there is nothing that can beat their cooking.

-Niall's POV-

Carlos’ family is really cool. and after his cousins got over the initial shock of having a member of One Direction in their house we were all partying like we were old friends. Carlos and his cousins took me to their favorite hang-out places and they didn’t even have to close down the places for us like they did for in the UK because no one really cared enough to go off. The kids were all like “OMG you’re from One Direction” then Paul and I expected them to go crazy but they were just like “Okay, hope you enjoy your time here.” 

One night Carlos and I snuck out to go to one of the parties that the teens in their street were throwing but Carlos’ mum didn’t want us to go because of all the bad kids there and Paul forbade us from going saying that it wasn’t safe. The party was SMASHING. So about an hour into the party I was standing and talking to this hot blonde girl and Carlos was dancing on the dance floor when I turned around and Paul was right behind us looking pissed. Carlos came walking towards us in that exact moment. When Paul scolds you, you’re like yeah whatever but when Carlos’ mum scolds you, you feel really bad. We spent half of our last day explaining our reasons for going and apologizing to her until she finally said that she wasn’t upset, that she just got really worried when neither one of us were in our bedrooms. That night we had a family dinner because they said that I was practically family now which was amazing even Paul joined us. 

All and all my time in California was AMAZING.

~~~Airplane~~~

They were on their way to Ireland and the both of them were excited. Niall and Carlos were sitting in first class with security surrounding us. Paul said that when we’re leaving for Hawaii that we’re taking their private jet because it was too much of a hassle getting us out of the airport undetected.

Ni: Hey stop day dreaming. Let’s go plane has landed.

They got into a black SUV.

Ni: I’m going to show you everything there is to see here and there is also this Leprechaun Museum where you can see many “Leprechauny” things. My dad also once told me that there is this amazing site where first time visitors can go digging for their own Pot ‘O Gold.

C: We should totally do that.

Ni: We will.

C: Do you think your family will like me?

Ni: I’m sure they will, any friend of mine is like family to them. Plus your family liked me and a lot of people don’t like me.

C: Good to know and nonsense you have a gazillion fans who like you.

Ni: Nope, they don’t.

C: Whatever. I like you. (He said in a sing song voice)

Ni: Yes you do and thank you. (He said smiling)

C: I hope I’ll have amazing stories to tell the guys when I see them.

Ni: Oh believe me you will.

All and all Niall and Carlos enjoyed their week in Ireland. They did everything from digging for Gold, going to the annual Irish circus to hanging around at Niall’s house and just enjoying each other's company.

~~~Last Night~~~

Ni: We’re leaving tomorrow!

C: Yeah I really miss James… and Kendall and Logan.

Ni: Why James?

C: I said all the guy’s names.

Ni: Mm-hm?

C: Fine. He has something to tell us but it’s a secret.

Ni: Oh okay.

C: Ireland is so FUN!

Ni: It got boring but after this week its fun again.

C: It's always better with awesome company.

Ni: Yes, it definitely is.

C: Mm-hm.

Ni: Now let’s go to bed before mum comes in here besides, we have a big day tomorrow.

C: When does our flight leave?

Ni: We’re leaving at dawn. Paul wants us up and out of Ireland before the fans get wind of our departure.

C: That’s early.

Ni: Yes.

C: Good night.

Ni: Good night.

...


	3. Love and Times of Kendall and Logan

L: Kendall and I were on our way to Kansas City. I thought we’d be going to California to spend time with his parents and brothers like we did with my family in Texas but Kendall said that his family was vacationing in Kansas, so that is where we were off too.

~~~Schmidt House~~~

K: Mom, we’re here!

Mom: Oh my, my long lost son has returned. Prepare a big feast.

K: I missed you too my lovely, adorable mother.

M: Look at you, you look so grown up and you look so much happier than you did when I saw you the last time.

K: Thank you and I am happy, happier than I have been in a long time.

M: Does it have something to do with a certain boy?

K: That and the fact that I’ve just finished our tour AND that I get to spend time with my lovely mother and my family.

M: And where’s that adorable boy who’s making you so happy.

K: his outside talking to security. Mom before Logan comes in, I would just like to know if everyone is fine with it.

M: Fine with the fact that you’re gay? Yes everyone is fine with it. Your father was a bit skeptical about all of this at first, said it was just for publicity but when we watched the last show he accepted it as the truth but I think he is still a little on the fence about it so tread easily around it for now, please.

K: I will, oh and mom, meet my boyfriend Logan.

M: You know I’ve met Logan before right?

K: Maybe but you only met Logan my best friend and band mate this is Logan my boyfriend.

L: Kendall. (He said shaking his head)

M: It’s okay. Welcome honey.

L: Thank you Mrs. Schmidt.

M: Logan, come here. Closer. Closer. (They stood face to face and she whispered:) Call me Mrs. Schmidt again and you’ll be on the next flight to Texas. Get it?

L: Yes ma'am.

M: Call me mom dear. After all you are dating my son now.

L: Thank you mom.

K: So mom where’s everybody else?

M: They’re in the living room let’s go.

People: Surprise!

~~~Whispers between lovers~~~

L: So many people.

K: I’m sorry, this must be a little overwhelming for you.

L: You’d think performing on stage would help build confidence.

K: Nah it’s no big deal.

L: Yes it is, but I’m fine.

K: Love you.

L: Love you too.

K: What do you say we go find my father and brothers?

L: Okay let’s go.

Before they went looking Logan quickly gave Kendall a peck on his cheek receiving a lot of cheers from Kendall’s family.

...

They found them in the backyard, grilling meat.

K: Dad!

Dad: Kendall, my son. (He said grabbing him in a very tight hug)

Kevin: Baby bro!

K: I’m only two years younger than you Kevin.

Kevin: Doesn’t matter you will always be my baby bro.

Kenneth: Hi there Logan.

L: Hi Kenneth.

K: Oh sorry Logan.

Kevin: “Oh sorry Logiewogie”

L: Hahaha

K: Dad this is Logan.

Dad: The one who turned my son gay?

L: …

Kevin: Dad!

Kenneth: Not cool!

K: Dad I thought… (He was cut off)

Dad: Don’t worry I’m just kidding son. Welcome to the family.

L: Thank you… uhm “Dad”

Dad: I see my wife has already gotten to you. What did she threaten you with?

L: She said that she’d send me back to Texas.

Dad: Kendall you’ve got a diamond here, if you hurt him even your bodyguards won’t be able to help you.

K: Dad! (He exclaimed) You’re supposed to be on my side.

Dad: I like him more than I like you.

K: At least my brothers are on my side right?

L: Don’t think so Kenny.

Kenneth and Kevin were both standing behind Logan making funny faces for Kendall.

Gran: Are you ladies done here?

Dad: Yes mom!

Gran: Now bring the meat we are all ready to eat.

K: Okay grandma, we’ll be there now.

~~~Lunch Time~~~

Everyone was happy that Logan and Kendall were dating and a few of them said that they knew Kendall was gay even though he pretended to be straight.

Gran: It’s been so long, you don’t come to visit me as often as you always did Kendall.

K: Gran I would be here everyday if I could but I have to work. I just have a lot on my plate with the band, the show and everything else going on.

Gran: But you have time for your boyfriend. You do don’t you?

K: Gran have you seen us performing?

Gran: Yes I have.

K: Then you know that Logan is part of the band don’t you?

Gran: I do. What I meant was do you two spend any time together?

K: We try our best but it is rare.

Gran: That’s not good won’t the two of you break-up because of that?

K: We won’t I promise. We love each other. Logan what do you say, will we be together forever?

L: I don’t know, I’ll have to think about the one.

HaHaHaHaHa.

Gran: Kendall who are the men in suits outside my house and why are they there?

K: They are mine and Logan’s bodyguards. We are not allowed to go anywhere without them.

Gran: But you’re on holiday. So shouldn’t they leave you alone?

L: Grandma Schmidt, we may be on holiday but our fans and haters are not. Fans literary jump us when they see us out and about and the people who hate us like throwing things which could be dangerous sometimes. So we need them by us 24/Seven.

Gran: Oh now give them something to eat. There’s more than enough.

K: Nah it’s okay. They normally don’t eat with us.

Gran: Kendall Frances Schmidt! If you don’t get up from this table and go give those men food I won't allow you in the pool.

K: But… (He was cut off)

L: Come, I’ll even help you.

K: Okay.

...

K: I don’t wanna do this.

L: You do, if you ever want to see me in my swimming trunks.

K: Oh, I can see you in your swimming trunks any time I want to like when we go to bed for instance.

L: Keep talking like this and you won’t.

K: I have my ways.

L: So you say. 

~~~Night Time~~~

Just as Logan and Kendall sat down.

Gran: Now for the sleeping arrangements.

L: I don’t want to be a nuisance, I know you weren’t expecting me to tag along with Kendall. I could just sleep with S…… (He was cut off)

K: No, you’re not a nuisance. You’re sleeping with me in my room.

Gran: No! No funny business in my house. Logan you’ll be sleeping in Kendall’s room because at the moment you are still a guest and Kendall can share a room with one of his brothers.

K: But,, No- Logan and I … (He was cut off)

Gran: You're dating. This is my house, my rules.

K: But grandmother… fine then we’ll just go to a hotel at night.

L: Kendall no. It’s okay. We’ll still get to see each other.

Kendall had a stoic expression.

L: Okay then you can go but I’m staying here.

K: Fine. We’ll stay.

L: Thank you.

~~~Bed Time~~~

L: Where are you sleeping?

K: In Kevin’s room.

L: But I thought you said Kenneth’s bed was bigger than Kevin’s, so why don’t you sleep by him.

K: Because Kevin’s room is next to my room.

Y: You don’t have to inconvenience yourself for me. Go sleep with Kenneth.

K: It’s not an inconvenience plus Kevin also has a bigger bed now.

L: Oh okay then. Good night.

K: Good night.

They kissed and kissed and kissed they continued kissing even though Kevin came out of his room. They only stopped when Kevin pulled them apart.

Kevin: That’s enough. Go to sleep and suck each other’s faces off tomorrow.

Boys: Good night.

Their grandmother allowed Kendall and Logan to sleep together after a week of endless pleading from Kendall. The rest of the holiday was just spent hanging out with family and enjoying themselves.

...


	4. From Paris With Love-Harry and Louis

Paris the city of love. The place where hopes and dreams come true.

L: Harry and I decided that we would go to Paris. Actually management told us that we needed to go to a romantic place and that we should make sure that a lot of media outlets see the two of us together because of all the drama surrounding our relationship. So we decided to choose the most romantic place in the world: Paris. Harry and I were in a room overlooking the Eiffel tower. It was night time so the entire city was lit up with lights all over making this place look even more amazing than it does during the day.

H: Here we were. Our first time in Paris and we got to experience it together. We didn’t even have to pay for anything management said that they had it covered, I have no idea why. But Louis and I wanted this to be our holiday but now management was taking everything over. They booked us places at restaurants and also at any and all beautiful sights in Paris, not that we minded but we really wanted to do that all by ourselves. Taking each other out and all that. We really wanted to be alone but that was apparently a very difficult task if the people you work for wanted you to be in the constant public eye, so no one thinks that they’re breaking up but all that matters now is that I get to spend time with the love of my life.

L: Harry has been really sweet lately. He’s trying to make up for what happened in Texas even though I keep telling him that he doesn’t have too, not that I was complaining. He wakes me up in the mornings with breakfast in bed, buys me flowers and the most amazing gifts. Most nights we go out for dinner because Paris has the most amazing restaurants and they have super delicious food. The nights that we stay in, Harry cooks for us and his cooking is amazing.

-Harry’s POV-

H: Lou wake up.

Lou: mmmmm

H: Lou! 

Lou: In a minute.

H: Louis William Tomlinson! If you don’t get up now I will throw you with this jug of cold water.

Lou: I’m up.

H: You better get ready.

Lou: For what?

H: I don’t know, you said that you had something special planned for us.

Lou: …

H: I woke up extra early so you better start remembering.

Lou: I remember. We’re only leaving at 11:00

H: And it’s 10:00 now.

Lou: Hazza it takes me 15 minutes to get ready you are the only one that takes up to half an hour to get ready.

H: Hair like mine doesn’t just happen in 15 minutes babe.

Lou: Don’t “Babe” me.

H: Why, I think it’s cute.

Lou: Continue thinking its cute and you’ll be in Paris alone.

H: Aww, why don’t you like it?

Lou: Because it’s so cliché’. Babe, baby, sweaty it’s a load of bull to me.

H: Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.

Lou: I’m not offended. It just gets to me in a way.

H: Can I cheer you up with a kiss?

Lou: Nope, I have to get ready.

H: Oh really? I’ve been begging you for the last 10 minutes to get up and the minute I want to kiss you, all of the sudden you want to get ready now.

Lou: Keep up Mr. Styles. (He says getting up from the bed)

H: Oh no, you’re not getting up without kissing em.

Lou: Yes I am.

H: No you’re not.

Lou: Is that a challenge?

H: Do you want it to be a challenge Mr. Tomlinson?

Lou: Leave me be, I want to go get ready.

H: No you’re not. (He said pushing Louis on the bed)

Lou: Nothing you do will convince me to kiss you.

H: Okay, if you say so. (He said starting to tickle Louis)

Lou: Ha.. Haz yo.. You know I… I’m tick. Ticklish.

H: Yes I do and I will only leave you if you kiss me.

Lou: Fine. Mwah.

H: Now you can go.

Louis took Harry for a nice, quiet, romantic place for a picnic. They took a boat ride to an island outside of Paris. There were no security and no fans just the two of them. Louis had reserved the island for the morning just for the two of them.

H: Lou, this is beautiful. Thank you.

Lou: Anything for you.

H: When did you do all of this, we’ve been together since we arrived here.

Lou: I’ve been planning this since I found out that we’d be coming to Paris.

H: Lou. (He whined sweetly)

Lou: What?

Haz: You’re amazing.

Lou: I have to live up to your standards.

Haz: You don’t have too Boo.

Lou: I feel like I do.

Haz: You don’t have too. I love you so much BooBear. (He said starring into Louis’ eyes)

Lou: I love you too Hazza.

They kissed. Then they enjoyed the rest of their amazing, private picnic.

That’s how they spent the rest of their holiday, waking up starring into each other’s eyes. Their management even stopped bugging them to go out and do stuff in public. The pair was completely cut off from the rest of the world, confined in their private hotel room, until the day of their departure to Hawaii…  
...


	5. Secrets Of Wolverhampton- Liam and ...

-Liam’s POV-

I was finally back in Wolverhampton after the last three months away from home and on tour. It feels good to be back on my own grounds. Before I forgot I called Logan while I was on the plane.

~~~Phone Call~~~

Li: Hey Lo!

L: Li, I almost thought that you forgot about me.

Li: I would NEVER forget about you.

L: That’s good. So?

Li: So yeah. I still need your advice.

L: Yeah go on. I’m here to help.

Li: I uhm.. I … I

L: Li, you can tell me anything. I want to help you if I can.

Li: I like… I can’t do it.

L: Li, please don’t say you like me.

Li: Why, is there a problem with me liking you?

L: Li I’m dating Kendall and I’m very happy with him.

Li: I know that… 

L: Li I’m really s… 

Li: Lo listen please will you?

L: Okay I’m listening.

Li: You don’t have to worry I don’t like you like that.

L: I’m glad and…?

Li: Uhm I’m dating someone, have been for the last 5 months now.

L: Oh my goodness why didn’t you tell us?

Li: Because the person I’m dating is related to one of the guys and I’m afraid that if I tell him my friendship with him could be ruined.

L: Liam, those guys are your family and if your relationship with this person is serious and you’re happy then I’m pretty sure that they will accept and support your relationship. Just know that the four of them, me, Kendall, James and Carlos all really care about you.

Li: He really makes me So happy, Logan.

L: He?

Li: Yes it’s a guy and I don’t think I’d be able to choose between him and Niall.

L: Niall? And why would he have a problem with you dating this guy?

Li: He might not like me dating him and I don’t even think that Niall knows that the guy is even gay.

L: So why does it matter so much to you what Niall thinks?

Li: Because Niall is sort of very important to my boyfriend.

L: Look Liam, Niall’s a nice guy. I’m pretty sure he’ll understand and support the two of you. 

Li: Maybe. (He sighed)

L: So, you haven’t told me are you really happy?

Li: I’m the happiest I’ve ever been Logan.

L: Well then I’m happy for you. 

Li: Thank you and please don’t tell anyone.

L: Not even Kendall?

Li: Please.

L: Okay.

Li: Bye.

Li: Call again please.

Li: Yes.

L: Bye, bye Liam.

Li: Bye. Bye Logan.

...

When I landed in Wolverhampton I first had to go over to my mums. She says that she always wants to see me when I get back from somewhere. I really missed my family. I spent at least half the morning there. My father and mother both took off work. It was holiday so both my sisters were of. I really enjoyed my time with them. It was really hard when I had to tell them that I was gay. Both my sisters jumped on me screaming for joy. Dad just smiled and mom started crying out of joy. When I was leaving mom told me that she wanted to meet him. They said I should bring him over before I/we leave for Hawaii.

I was on my way to my apartment and my palms were sweating and I was super nervous. I would be seeing my love for the first time in three months today and that was very stressful. I was more nervous than I was when I performed with BTR on stage on tour. I opened the door and there he was standing behind the stove cooking.

Li: Josh!

Jo: Honey!

Liam rushed over to Josh and they hugged. Josh kissed Liam and Liam kissed him back. After a big make out session they just hugged each other.

Jo: I missed you so much.

Li: I missed you too. So so much.

Jo: You’re never leaving me that long again.

Li: Yeah next time you’re coming with me.

Jo: I’m not gonna argue with you on that.

Li: I can’t believe you waited for me.

Jo: Me? I can’t believe you didn’t leave me, with all those girls and guys throwing themselves at you.

Li: You are the only that I will always want. Besides I love your dorky face.

Jo: And I love your freaky face. I think you should close the door before someone walks in.

Li: Why don’t you do it for me huh?

Jo: Me, I’m standing and cooking for you and now you want me to close the door behind you too. Dream on Mr. Payne.

Li: Well I won’t mind dreaming as long as you’re in that dream Mr. Devine.

Jo: Shut up and close the door. I have prepared a very special meal for you and if you’re good you might just get some desert.

Li: Oh really?

Jo: Yes. But you will only get your food and desert after you close the door, march to the bedroom and take a shower.

Li: Will you join me?

Jo: Nope, I still have something to do in here.

Li: Okay.

(Half an hour later)

Jo: Took you long enough.

Li: I had to get pretty for my man.

Jo: Now come here. I have something for you.

Josh handed Liam a small gift box.

Li: What’s this for?

Jo: It’s for you silly.

Li: Why?

Jo: Because I love you dear.

Li: Now I feel bad.

Jo: Why?

Li: Really. I was in America and I didn’t bring you anything.

Jo: You didn’t have too. I’m just happy that you came back.

Li: Don’t worry I’ll get you something.

Jo: You don’t have to now open the gift you’re not getting any younger.

Liam opened the box and saw what Josh had bought for him. It was a silver bracelet engraved with the words Liam and Josh FOREVER.

Li: Josh it’s beautiful. (He said starting to tear up)

Jo: For a beautiful guy.

Li: Thank you, hon.

Jo: It’s a pleasure.

They spent the next three weeks catching up, talking and making plans for the possible future. They even talked about buying a house but before they could do that they needed to tell Niall about their relationship first.

Jo: Well let’s just hope that after we tell Niall and your bosses about us that I’ll still have a job to go back to after your break is over.

Li: I’ll make sure that you do. I know that you’re too proud to let me pay for our future house.

Jo: Let’s hope.

Li: Hurry up. My parents don’t like waiting.

Jo: You only told me about the dinner this morning.

Li: Yes and its 17:00 o’clock now. So you’ve had the whole day.

Jo: Yes and you’ve had me pretty occupied the whole day so zip it.

Li: I’m already ready.

Jo: Fine. Okay. I’m done we can leave.

~~~Payne House~~~

Mum: Welcome…

Li: Mum, dad this is Josh. Josh Devine.

Dad: Nice to meet you.

Jo: Nice to meet you sir.

They all had an amazing dinner. Liam’s family really liked Josh even Liam’s father. Liam and Josh left the Payne household with the blessing of Liam’s parents. Josh’s parents already accepted their relationship when they started out. The next day Liam started packing for Hawaii.

Li: I really want you to come along.

Jo: I know but you want to sort out a couple of things before I can go join you.

Li: I’ll call you as soon as I board the jet.

Jo: You get to go by jet and I have to go with a plane.

Li: I can arrange a jet.

Jo: Don’t want one.

Li: On the plus side you’ll have people around you. I’ll be alone.

Jo: I’ll miss you too.

Li: Nice way of chasing me out.

Jo: Yes.

They kissed and said goodbye.

...


	6. Let's Go To Hawaii- Plane rides

JAMES & ZAYN

J: How many jets do you guys have?

Z: Why?

J: We’re going with a jet Carlos told me that they’re going with a jet and I’m pretty sure that Louis and Harry are going with their own and so is Liam so spill.

Z: The company has a lot of them to accommodate all they acts they have and we're lucky to be the only one's traveling at the moment.

J: What do you do if you go on tour?

Z: We take the jets.

J: Unbelievable!

Z: What?

J: Please tell me that you just take one when you’re together.

Z: Yes we do, we're not that high maintenance you know

J: Mm-hm.

Z: What about you, you guys also have jets?

J: Private planes.

Z: So you’re just as bad as we are!

J: No! We use our bus and if we fly we use the private plane as well as commercial planes.

Z: Whatever. Is this really a valid reason to argue over?

J: No I guess not. I think I was channeling my Logan spirits.

Z: Send them back because I want my James back. Do you know what the one upside of being in my own jet is?

J: No what is it?

Z: I get to cuddle up with my boyfriend without thinking of what other people might be saying behind your back.

J: Really?

Z: Yes.

J: And do you like it?

Z: What?

J: Cuddling with that boyfriend of yours.

Z: I don’t know it doesn’t feel as good as I thought it would be.

J: I don’t know about you but my boyfriend doesn’t complain about my cuddling.

Z: Believe me he does.

J: Then he should go and practice somewhere else and then maybe come back.

Z: No, no that won’t be necessary.

J: Okay.

Please fasten your seat belts because we are now entering your destination.

CARLOS AND NIALL…

C: 6:30 A.M and I’m on a plane.

Ni: So?

C: I’m not happy.

Ni: Why?

C: Because it’s so early.

Ni: And?

C: The earliest flight the guys and I have ever been on was at 8:30.

Ni: Good.

C: Good? Niall, Niall are you even awake?

Ni: Mmm.

C: You’re sleeping!

Ni: Maybe.

C: Unbelievable!

Ni: What I’m tired.

C: What happened to “I’m use to this”?

Ni: It’s 6:30 A.M no one ever gets use to this.

C: After all my shouting I really don’t feel like sleeping anymore.

Ni: Now you’ve woken me up too.

C: Yay. What can we do I’m bored.

Ni: I have an idea. Let’s go and bother people.

C: Let’s start with that annoying air-hostess.

Ni: Hey! She’s not annoying she’s just reallyboring.

C: Think we can just go back there?

Ni: My jet. We could try.

~~~1 Hour Later~~~

A-Host: Sit down boys!

Ni: We were just having fun.

A-Host: What do you think can happen if you flood a moving plane?

C: The water will drip out and make it rain, making people happy.

A-Host: No! We can fall. The plane can crash and we will die.

Ni: Man, our fans will miss us.

C: Yeah!

A-Host: Unbelievable.

Ni: We know.

C: I’ll miss the boys.

A-Host: Please just shut up and buckle up before I do something I’ll regret.

Ni: Oh like what?

C: Dude shut up I think she’s being serious.

A-Host: You bet your bottom dollar I am.

Ni: … (He was cut off)

Pilot: Ladies and Gentleman we are slowly emerging to our destination. Please put your seat belts on and relax while we bring you onto the beautiful island of Hawaii.

A-Host: Thank goodness.

Ni: Don’t worry we’ll miss you too.

C: Yeah, we hope to see you again.

The air hostess just glared at them before turning around and heading to he seat at the front of the plane.

KENDALL & LOGAN…

K: Finally.

L: What?

K: I’m finally away from them. They are insufferable.

L: Kendall that’s your family you’re talking about besides I love them.

K: I like them too but ah.

L: Don’t worry we’ll soon be in Hawaii.

K: Yeah.

L: I never thought I would say this but I actually miss James and Carlos.

K: Yeah me too. Now that’s our family, the four of us against the world.

L: Yeah they might be psychopaths but I love them.

K: What are we doing once our holiday is over?

L: Recording for the show starts next week.

K: (Smiling) Season four. Woo here we come.

L: I’m happy for it too, especially Carlos’ episode.

K: I wonder what he’s going to do.

L: Anyways do you think people will treat us differently on set because of all that’s happened.

K: Yeah, Erin and Katelyn probably. I don't really really know.

L: Why would you say so?

K: Well Katelyn called me telling me our relationship wasn’t real that and that she and I belonged together and I got a very strongly worded e-mail from Erin that I don’t care to repeat.

L: Why didn’t you tell me about it?

K: Wasn’t relevant to our relationship.

L: I don’t care about them as long as we’re together.

L: Precisely.

L: Seat belt signs up. Hold my hand would you please.

K: Always. Hawaii here we come.

HARRY AND LOUIS

H: Paris was fun.

Lou: I know right.

H: So do you love me again?

Lou: You know I never stopped loving you, I was just a little heartbroken.

H: Well believe me I won’t do something like that again.

Lou: I believe you Haz.

H: Oh and I have to apologize to Logan and Kendall.

Lou: I know they’ll forgive you.

H: Yeah I hope so.

Lou: Enough about them there’s still 4 hours left before our flight lands at 8:00 so I’m taking a nap.

H: Fine let’s sleep.

Mwaah.

Liam…

I really wish Josh could be here with me but I have to talk to Niall and the guys before I can officially bring him anywhere with me. I should call Josh and Logan before I forget.

~~~Phone call #1~~~

Jo: Hi hon.

Li: Hey.

Jo: What’s up?

Li: Just sitting here thinking.

Jo: You think too much relax for once.

Li: I can’t.

Jo: There’s a lot on your mind huh?

Li: Yeah. I’m thinking of ways to tell Niall.

Jo: You know I could have gone with you to talk to him.

Li: I know he’s your brother and all but I feel like I owe it to him to tell him personally.

Jo: Okay call me as soon as you talk to him.

Li: I will.

Jo: And remember you can call me anytime even if it’s just to talk.

Li: Thank you and the same goes to you.

Jo: I’m going to miss you.

Li: Yeah me too. We hadn’t seen each other for 3 months then we get together for 3 weeks and now I’ve left again.

Jo: But hopefully I’ll be by you in a few days.

Li: Definitely. I have to say bye now have another call to make.

Jo: Bye hon. I Love you.

Li: I Love you too.

~~~Phone Call #2~~~

Li: Logan, can you hear me?

L: Yes. What’s up?

Li: Well I’m on a jet on my way to Hawaii.

L: No, I mean on the boyfriend front. Is he coming with you? I can't wait to meet him.

Li: Not just yet.

L: Why?

Li: Just need to talk to Niall first.

L: And the others I suppose?

Li: Yes, definitely even if they don’t like it.

L: Believe me they will.

Li: Let’s hope.

L: Hey! I can’t wait to see you.

Li: Me too. It’s strange how close we’ve become in the last 3 months.

L: Yeah and I’m happy that it happened.

Li: Me too. Listen I have to go planes landing soon.

L: Okay. See you.

Li: ye.

L: Bye

...


	7. Hawaii Time

~~~Hawaii House~~~

James and Zayn were the first to arrive.

J: This house is beautiful.

Z: I know. They’re really spoiling us.

J: Let’s check for rooms.

Z: First ones here get the best rooms.

They walked around the house until they found the different bedrooms.

J: Really, they put our names on the doors do they think that we’re small kids?

Z: They always do this so we’re pretty used to it by now.

J: Really?

Z: Yep so there's no arguing about who wants what and they're in pairs this time.

J: Okay so let’s check out the rooms. Carlos and Niall’s room is closest to the… kitchen.

Z: Shocker. Harry and Louis’ room is sort of secluded at the back.

J: For obvious reasons. Kendall and Logan’s room is in the middle of all the rooms.

Z: And Liam and … right next to them. They really think we need Liam and Logan to take care of us.

J: Yeah actually we do.

Z: Shut up.

J: OMG we’ve missed something, can you see it?

Z: What?

J: Look at Liam’s door it’s written on “Liam and dot, dot, dot.

Z: Yeah. Why?

J: Don’t know but hopefully we’ll know when Liam arrives.

Z: Yeah and our bedroom is next to the bathroom.

J: Gives us easier and first excess to the bathroom.

C: So you’re first in line to spend even more HOURS in the bedroom. (He said shaking his head)

J: Litos!!!!!!!

C: Jamie!!!!!! (They said jumping on each other)

Niall and Zayn just hugged and looked at them clearly amused.

J: What, I missed my little Mexican?

C: And I missed my tall beauty queen.

Ni: We said nothing.

C: Where is my room?

J: You and Niall’s room is close to the kitchen.

Ni: Are we sharing?

J: Yes.

C: I’m tired of sharing rooms with this Leprechaun.

Ni: You know you love me.

C: Yeah I do.

Z: Wait are you two dating?

Ni: Me and Carlos? 

Z: Yes.

C: No ways. I’m not gay unlike y… (He was cut off)

H: Bonjour.

Lou: Hello everyone.

Ni: Harry! Louis!

Larry: Nialler!

Ni: I missed you guys so much.

Z: That’s the welcome you give them?

Ni: I missed them.

Z: And me?

Ni: You’re mean.

Z: I know.

H: I’m sharing a room with Lou no matter what anyone says.

Ni: No really. (He said sarcastically)

Lou: Yes.

H: Lou he’s being sarcastic. We’re sharing.

J: Nope. The rooms are assigned and you’re bunking with Kendall and Louis with me.

H: Kendall?

Lou: Haz you said that you’d try.

H: To be friends not to bunk with him. James don’t you want to switch?

J: No. I think I’d enjoy bunking with Louis and his big… (He was cut off)

Z: James.

J: What? I was going talking about his big personality.

Z: Uhhm.

J: It’s true.

C: I believe you man.

J: Thanks.

Z: You and Louis’ room is to the back the last room there.

H: Nice!

J: Whatever. Look at Liam’s door,

C: Why are there dots after “Liam and”?

Z: We don’t know we thought you would.

Lou: No we don’t.

Ni: Neither do I.

J: Should we go in and check?

H: Lets.

When they got in the room there was a king size bed in it.

C: Guys do you think he’s coming with someone?

H: I think s… (He was cut off by the door opening) Maybe that’s him let’s go check.

J: Oh. It’s only Logan and Kendall.

K: Thanks for the big happy welcome guys.

L: Yeah.

C: Logan! Kendall!

J: Guys!

K: Group hug!!

The four of them hugged each other as if they hadn’t seen each other in forever.

L: Hi Zayn, Louis, Niall, Harry

K: Yeah hi guys.

H: Hi.

K: So what are you guys doing in uh (He said walking over to the door.) Uh… what are you doing in uh “Liam and dot, dot, dot’s” room?

L: Dot, dot, dot?

K: Yes there’s no name, only dots.

H: So we were in the room trying to figure out who it was.

L: You guys shouldn’t prey on other people’s private things.

Z: We’re in a band. There’s no privacy.

L: And the two of you?

C: We’re just nosy.

J: Hey, you’re nosy I’m just… fine… nosy.

L: I leave you guys alone for like a minute and you go preying.

J: You left us for 3 weeks.

L: Don’t worry, I won’t do it again.

C: Good.

The One Direction lad’s were looking at them with amused expressions.

K: What, we’re close.

Z: So we are but we’re not that crazy.

L: Can we leave Liam’s room before they. I mean he comes back.

H: You know something. Tell us.

L: I really don’t know anything.

J: Kendall?

K: I don’t know anything.

C: Logan?

L: I don’t know anything.

Ni: We’ll bully you until you tell us.

L: When is Liam getting here?

~~~Knock Knock~~~

L: Liam! Finally!

Li: Hi Logan!

They hugged each other for a little too long.

(Whispering)

L: I really missed you.

Li: I missed you too.

L: I’m so happy you’re here now.

Li: Why?

L: Do you know that on your door it’s written “Liam and …”

Li: Really. I told them I might be coming with someone but I didn’t say who?

L: They were grilling me back there to tell them everything I know.

Li: You didn’t, did you?

L: NO. I would never do that to you.

H: Do what to him?

L: Stop being nosy.

H: You know something.

Li: Can we talk about this later.

H: Okay, but we are going to talk.

Li: Yes, I know so no hello?

H: Hi bud.

They all hugged each other and started sharing holiday stories. Everyone tried to pretend like they weren’t anxious to find out what Liam had to say but they all were, all except for Logan.


	8. Let's Get Started

-Liam’s POV-

The guys were all in their separate rooms sleeping off their jet leg. They have been asleep since 7p.m and it is now 10a.m the next day. Liam woke up about an hour ago and he decided to keep himself busy until the other guys woke up. That’s when someone knocked on his door.

Li: Yes?

Ni: Can I come in?

Li: Yeah sure.

Ni: What’s up?

Li: I never thought you’d be the first to wake up, Niall.

Ni: Couldn’t sleep anymore.

Li: Why?

Ni: I got a call from Josh that night when I boarded the plane.

Li: (Clearly shocked) Oh uh and uh what, did he say?

Ni: If I remember carefully he told me that we are brothers no matter what happens.

Li: Are you sure?

Ni: Yes or at least I think so. Wait a minute. Carlitos!

Li: Wait, he awake too?

Ni: Yeah he’s in the kitchen.

Li: Let me guess the two of you woke up because you were hungry right?

Ni: Yes sir. Litos!

C: Yes dear!

Ni: Quickly come I’m in Liam’s room!

Li: Are you guys dating?

Ni: No.

C: Why does everyone keep asking us that?

Li: Because you act like it.

Ni: Well we’re not gay.

Li: Is there a problem with being gay? (He asked nervously)

C: My brothers are gay and you don’t see me hating on them.

Li: I didn’t say that.

Ni: Anyways. Carlos, remember when my brother called when we boarded the plane?

C: Yeah why?

Ni: Didn’t he say… (He repeated what he told Liam)

C: Yes and he said that you should not allow whatever he does to break that bond. Oh and he sounded kind of drunk.

Li: Does he drink?

Ni: In all the time we spent together he always only drank like one or two beers.

Li: Oh.

Ni: So Liam if you don’t mind I think the other guys are awake.

Li: Yeah sure go.

I don’t understand what Josh was trying to do but doing it drunk was infuriating. This was the first time since we started dating that I was angry with him.

-Logan’s POV-

We were all sitting and eating the pancakes Harry made for us. They were really good but it was to be expected since he worked in a bakery.

K: So guys I was thinking that before we do anything that he could go surfing.

Z: We don’t actually know how to surf there aren’t actually large waves in London.

J: Aww monkey don’t worry we’ll teach you. We’re pretty good.

L: More like y’all are pretty good I’m just average.

C: Aww Logie doesn’t know how to surf.

L: I do I’m just not as good as the three of you.

K: So what do you guys say?

J & C: We’re game.

Z: Niall and I are game.

H: So are Lou and I.

L: Li, you joining us?

Li: Uh yes. I want to make a phone call first, I’ll meet you down there.

K: So we’ll do it then.

L: No first we’re cleaning up.

K: Really Logie? Come on we’re on holiday.

Li: Doesn’t mean we should live like slobs.

L: My point exactly.

After cleaning up the guys each went to their respective rooms and got ready for their little beach adventure.

K: Excited?

L: Yeah.

K: Why do you sound so weird?

L: I don’t.

K: Logie I know you.

L: Kenny, please?

K: Okay, I’m here if you wanna talk.

L: Yes I know that.

K: Now let’s go.

L: You go ahead I’ll meet you down there.

K: Going to Liam?

L: Yeah.

K: Okay don’t be too long. (They kissed and Kendall left)

The guys all left and I went to Liam’s room and I could hear him shouting…

Li: Josh what the HELL is wrong with you!! (He shouted)

…

Li: Josh, are you drunk!!!

…

Li: I can’t believe that you’re doing this to me!!! (He shouted near tears)

…

Logan couldn't stand to listen to his best friend losing it anymore so he decided to go into his room.

L: Li give me the phone.

Li: I’m talking to Josh so can you please leave me alone.

L: No, you’re not talking to him you’re shouting at him.

Li: Okay but it’s a private conversation between my boyfriend and I.

L: Liam, listen, shouting doesn’t solve anything and by the sounds of it Josh is drunk so please give me the phone.

Li: Fine.

L: Hi Josh, this is Logan. I think that you and Liam both need time to cool off. I’ll make sure that he calls.

Jo: Who are you, are you his new boyfriend? (He slurred)

L: Good bye Josh. Here’s your phone now can you tell me what made you angry.

Li: He was accusing me of lying to him. He said that the reason that I haven’t told Niall yet is because I don’t want to be with him.

L: But you know that that isn’t true and so does he. He’s only saying those things because he’s drunk.

Li: But Logan you didn’t hear the things he said to me. I’ve never heard him talk to me like that. (He said starting to cry)

Ring Ring Ring

Li: Josh is calling.

L: Don’t answer. Both of you need to calm down.

Li: Okay.

L: So how about we go wash off that pretty face of yours and go join the boys.

Li: Okay. Liam’s phone rang and he was about to answer it…

L: No, give it here. I’ll wait for you by the door.

As they were walking Logan accidentally tripped but Liam caught his hand before he fell but he didn’t leave Logan’s hand they just continued walking comfortably.

Li: I didn’t know you were clumsy Logan.

L: I’m not. That branch came out of nowhere.

Li: Yeah sure it did.

L: You seem better than you did a while ago.

Li: In the bathroom I just told myself that Josh loves me and I love him.

L: You see calming down has its perk.

Li: I guess.

L: Look there they are.

C: You look comfortable.

Li: What do you mean?

Carlos looked down towards their joined hands.

L: Oh. (He said pulling away) uh I’m going to go find Kendall.

Li: Okay I’ll go do that thing.

C: Surf?

Li: Yes.

***

K: What was that about?

L: What?

K: You and Liam holding hands.

L: Are you jealous? I almost fell on the trail and he caught my arm before I fell, we started talking and didn’t even realize that our hands were together.

K: Oh okay.

L: Are you sure that you are okay?

K: Yeah wh.. (He was cut off by a phone ringing)

K: Whose phone is that?

L: Oh uh it’s Liam’s.

K: Why do you have Liam’s cell phone?

L: I still haven’t had time to give it back to him.

K: Okay, Logan tell me the truth. What’s really going on?...


	9. Why The Fighting

A/n: With my stories you should try to use a bit of emotion when reading even if it means reading a line twice.

Recap…

K: Okay Logan, tell me the truth, what’s really going on?

I: I’m telling the truth. Liam’s going through a tough time.

K: Logie, please tell me what’s going on with Liam.

L: Kenny, I want to tell you but it isn’t my place, I'm just keeping it for him so he doesn't do something he regrets.

K: Why. You are always the one that says that there is nothing we can’t tell each other.

L: I know that and I would totally have told you already if I could.

K: So you’d rather lie to me than break his trust?

L: I’m not lying to you, 

K: But you’re just not telling me the truth.

L: You’ve known that since the first time that we met that I can never break the trust of a friend.

K:I know but which is worse to break the trust of your friend that you only met 3 months ago or your boyfriend that you’ve been dating for three years now?

L: Kenny, don’t do this.

K: You’re such a fake Logan.

L: (Deep breath) You know… Kendall, you are the only one who can hurt me with one word. (He said with tears in his eyes)

K: Logie I’m sorry.

L: Save it. (He said standing up)

K: Where are you going?

L: I’m going to help the guys.

K: I don’t want you to be angry with me.

L: Let me help you up. (He said holding his hand out) You’re the best surfer, they need you.

K: Are we going to talk about this?

L: We should go I think Niall just fell in the water!

K: Yeah. Surfing can do that.

L: No I think he’s drowning. I’m going to check.

K: Okay let’s go.

~~~Water~~~

L: Oh my gosh is everything okay?

J: Why?

L: Niall?

C: Oh, he decided he’s tired of surfing and decided to float around.

K :Float around?

C: Yeah but he isn’t very good at it so we decided we’re just messing around.

K: Okay so let’s get surfing!

They spent almost the whole day by the water training. By the time that they were done 5 hours later all the guys from 1D could surf. Zayn was the best out of all the Directions which gave James bragging rights because he was the one who taught him with the help of Carlos obviously.

Kendall and Logan haven’t yet talked about their little tiff yet. They’ve been helping Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis. They went into their house after surfing for dinner courtesy of Liam and Logan.

~~~Inside~~~

Ni: This food is great.

L: It’s just steak and pasta.

C: But it’s good.

Li: Thank you.

H: Yeah really good.

L: Thanks but it’s no biggie.

...

Lou: So what are we doing tomorrow?

L: I don’t know about you but I’m staying in. (He said TRYING to scratch his own back)

K: Let me help you. (He whispered)

L: No it’s okay. (He whispered)

Li: Let me, I’m closer. (Whispered)

Ni: “Let Me” do what?

Li: None of your business, what did you just say?

Ni: I said that tomorrow we stay in and then never again.

L: I’m fine with that.

C: Then it’s settled.

K: Okay now we do dishes.

J: Not cool dude.

K: What if Gustavo decided to come and check in? Do you want a repeat of the scolding we got in London because we trashed that hotel room.

J: Fine.

Z: Wait you guys trashed a hotel room in London?

C: In half an hour.

Ni: We have to keep up appearances in London so we don’t do that.

Lou: Yeah Simon would kill us.

H: But we have trashed a few floors hear in the US.

J: Floors?

Z: Yeah we’re One Direction we can’t be around normal people.

Ni: No. It’s just for safety, our fans are crazy even though we love them.

L: Yeah tell me about it.

H: You’ve experienced it?

L: Yeah your fans insulted me in Texas because I was with Liam.

L: Hey, she didn’t!

L: She looked at me in a disgusted manner and asked you if you were dating me. I don’t know about you but I felt insulted.

K: Why didn’t you tell me?

L: Uh. Not important.

Kendall just starred him.

Li: So guys I think we should clean up and go to bed.

Okay.

They finished cleaning up the house then the guys all went to be except for Logan and Liam. Liam went outside to sit by the ocean and Logan went to take a shower.

-Logan’s POV-

I took a shower to cool off then I went to mine and Kendall’s bedroom. I was actually hoping that he was asleep but luck wasn’t on my side.

K: Can we talk?

L: Yeah, let me just put these away… Okay.

K: Can you come and sit on the bed with me?

L: I don’t want to argue.

K: Neither do I. But I just want to know one thing.

L: What is it? (He asked dejectedly)

K: Logan, are you… are you cheating on me with… with Liam? (He asked sincerely while looking up in the air)

L: What would ever make you think that I’m cheating on you? (He asked shocked)

K: Logie you’re keeping secrets from me, you’re always with him, you hug each other for a while too long and you hold hands. So what am I suppose to think!!!

L: You’re suppose to trust that I wouldn’t!!

K: I’m trying to but it’s pretty friggan hard when you’re keeping secrets from me!

L: Again with this? You know what you are just the most pig headed person I know!

K: So now you’re calling me a pig!?!

L: Stubborn. It means stubborn. Kendall you are stubborn.

K: Logan, do you even love me?

L: Oh my word! Maybe…!!

K: Maybe what?

L: You know what I recently told someone that you should never argue with someone while you’re angry.

K: You’re angry. I should be any… (He was cut off)

L: No! We’re both mad and I’m leaving.

K: Did you also tell that someone that it’s not wise to walk away when things get too tough!

L: I’m not walking away we just need to calm down.

K: Fine, then leave! (He said turning around and facing away from Logan)

Logan stood up and walked around to Kendall to give him kiss on his cheek.

K: Don’t Logan just don’t.

L: Okay.

They had no idea that someone was standing and listening this whole time.


	10. What's Going On

-Carlos’ POV-

I was sleeping very nicely when something woke me up. I don’t know what it was but I decided to go to the kitchen to heat up some warm milk then I heard what woke me up. I walked closer and heard Kendall and Logan shouting at each other. I couldn’t stand hearing my two best friends arguing so I decided to take my milk and went back to bed.

-Logan’s POV-

~~~Beach~~~

L: What are you still doing out here?

Li: Just thought I’d come out here to think.

L: So how you doing?

Li: Trying to muster up the courage to call Josh.

Ring, Ring, Ring…

L: Maybe it’s him.

Li: Yes it is I should answer.

L: You should’ I’ll leave.

Li: No stay.

L: Okay.

Li: Hi Josh.

Jo: Hello.

Li: So?

Jo: Before I say anything can you please apologize to that friend of yours I was really rude towards him.

Li: You can do it yourself, he’s here. I’ll put it on speaker.

L: Why?

Li: He wants to talk to you.

L: Okay.

Jo: Hi, Logan is it?

L: Yes.

Jo: I’m really sorry for the things I said to you. I don’t usually drink and I was really I don’t know, really out of it. I know it’s no excuse but I really thought I needed to apologize to you.

L: It’s okay.

Jo: Thank you.

Li: I’ll leave so that the two of you can talk.

Li: No stay please, I already took it off speaker.

L: Okay.

Li: I’m back.

Jo: Sorry.

Li: Why were you drinking?

Jo: I was stressing. I didn’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t accept us. So when Dan Sally invited me to the party they were having I sort of lost control just to stop stressing.

Li: Twice?

Jo: The first time I uh went to a bar.

Li: Then you called Niall.

Jo: I know and I promise I didn’t tell him anything.

Li: I know he told me.

Jo: So we’re okay right?

Li: Okay! Are you serious?

Jo: What?

Li: Remember what you said to me?

Jo: No, sorry.

Li: Firstly you told me that I didn’t love you and then you shouted that you didn’t love me and you have no idea how that made me feel.

Jo: Honey, I’m so sorry, you have to know that I didn’t mean it.

Li: How?

Jo: I was drunk.

Li: Like you said, that’s not an excuse.

Jo: Hon, you know that I love you right?

Li: Yes.

Jo: So you know that I didn’t mean it.

Li: I do.

Jo: I’m really sorry, Hon. Please forgive me.

Li: I do.

Jo: I love you so much.

Li: I love you too, Josh.

Jo: So we’re okay?

Li: I guess. Hey listen its late here so I need to get to bed.

Jo: Okay good night, love.

Li: And good morning to you. I love.

Jo: I love you too. Bye.

Li: Bye. (He sighed)

L: What’s wrong, I thought you made up?

Li: We did but now it just puts more pressure on me.

L: In what sense?

Li: I think he was drinking because he was worried of what Niall will say.

L: When do you plan on telling him?

Li: Tomorrow.

L: Pretty brave huh?

Li: I have to. I love him and it’s weighing on our relationship. I want to trust that our relationship can stay strong through everything.

L: You should. I know for a fact that both of you love each other and when you love each other like that, you can work through anything.

Li: Thank you Logan. 

L: No big deal. You should go to bed its late.

Li: I think I’ll do that and you should too.

L: I will in a little while.

Li: I can sit with you if you want.

L: No, it’s okay. I’ll go to bed in a sec.

Li: Okay in that case Good night.

L: Good night…

The thing he said to Liam was currently running through his mind: “If you love each other, you can work through anything”

L: Well I hope it works for Liam because it sure as hell ain’t working for me.

He sat at the shore for at least an hour thinking then he went back into the house to go to bed.

~~~Bedroom~~~

Logan got undressed and then put on comfortable clothes to sleep in.

K: You came back?

L: I had too.

K: Now come lay here with me.

L: I can’t. Not just yet.

K: But you just said that you came back.

L: I came back because I had to sleep.

K: I know. We always fall asleep- me holding you.

L: You don’t get it Kendall, I’m only here because I need to sleep and I’m not going to be sleeping on a couch. So you stay on your side and I’ll stay on mine.

K: Fine. Good night then.

L: Good night Kendall.

Next Morning…

-Carlos’ POV-

C: Knock, Knock. Carlos. I’m coming in.

When he got in the room James and Zayn were lying on the bed cuddling.

C: Well what do we have here? (He joked)

Z: Oh my word, Carlos!?

C: What?

Z: This… this isn’t what it looks like. I mean I know what you’re thinking… but… but you need to… (He stopped rambling when James and Carlos started laughing)

Z: You know?

C: Duh.

Z: How?

J: I kinda can’t keep anything from my little Latino.

C: Yup.

Z: You bastard! (He said playfully shoving James on the shoulder)

J: What did you just say?

Z: Shut up! (He said moving away from James)

...

Z: So when did you tell him?

C: The day before you guys went to his families.

Z: You know about that too?

C: Dude I know everything and I mean EVERYTHING.

Z: WHAT!

J: No not everything like that.

C: Zaynie, Zaynie, Zaynie… I know a lot dear.

Z: You, get off my bed. (He said to James trying to act serious)

J: Your bed? Check the door Honey because it says “James and Zayn” and not “Zayn and James”

C: Uhim.

Z: Oh yeah sorry.

C: James can I please talk to you… In private please.

J: About what?

C: It’s private.

Z: So you two talk about our relationship but you don’t want to say what you have to in front of me?

C: It’s not like that it’s a really intense and serious band issue.

J: Bud, what’s up? (He said starting to get nervous)

Z: Go, go talk to him.

J: You’re not mad right?

Z: Why, if it’s serious you need to go. I will never stop you.

J: Okay. Let’s go. Love you.

Z: Love you too.

...


	11. What Happened?

-Carlos and James’ POV-

Carlos rushed outside to the porch closest to the ocean and furthest from Kendall and Logan’s bedroom with James hot on his heels.

J: Okay stop. Tell me what’s wrong.

C: Their breaking up James. (He said sincerely sounding sad)

J: Who is breaking up?

C: Kogan. Kendall and Logan are breaking up.

J: You’re kidding right?

C: Does it look like I’m kidding?!

J: But they’re both in their room.

C: I know I saw them. But they were lying on opposite sides of the bed.

J: So? People move away from each other when their asleep.

C: James, think about this: All the times that we have woken those two up, Logan is ALWAYS in Kendall’s arms even when they have their little petty fights Logan somehow always finds his way into Kendall’s arms.

J: Okay, how sure are you?

C: I heard them arguing last night. Kendall thinks Logan is cheating on him with Liam, which he denied and Kendall also asked Logan whether he loved him and it surprised Logan, they can't break up James.

J: I know. The two of them are meant to be together more than anyone.

C: Yes. I think we should talk to them.

J: When they wake up.

C: Okay, yes...

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Kendall and Logan woke up at together at the same time like they usually did.

L: I have a phone call to make, so I’ll leave.

K: Whatever, I need to make a phone call too.

Kendall‘s Phone Call

Ring Ring Ring

K: Hi, Kevin.

Ke: Hey little bro, hold on so I put it on speaker, Kenneth’s here too.

K: Okay.

Ken: Hi, whatsup?

K: I hope I didn’t wake you, did I?

Ke: No you didn't, we were just busy watching TV.

K: I can call back later, if you’re busy.

Ke: No. Kendall what’s wrong, you sound strange?

K: Uhm, I think Logan and I are breaking up.

Ke: WHAT!!

Ken: What happened?

K: He’s cheating on me.

Ke: Logan?

K: Yes.

Ken: Wait, do you know that he’s cheating or do you think?

K: I think.

Ke: Dude.

Ken: It’s Logan are you sure?

…

They continued their conversation. Kendall’s brothers doing their best trying to comfort their younger brother.

Logan’s Phone Call

Ring Ring Ring

L: Hi mom. (He said in tears)

M: Baby, what’s wrong?

L: Kendall and I might be breaking up, mom.

M: Honey, what do you mean?

L: I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore.

M: Tell me what happened.

L: We argued last night. And not a normal argument where we get back together after an hour. (He was crying) I wish you were here. I need you, ma.

M: What caused it, honey?

Logan told his mother what happened in between tears.

~~~Breakfast~~~

Li: Here you go. Pancakes for all.

Ni: Thanks.

Z: Have any of you seen James?

Lou: You share a room, so you should know.

Z: No he left Carlos said it was a serious band issue.

H: What was it?

Z: I don’t know he said it was private.

Li: I don’t think it’s that serious.

Lou: Why?

Li: I think Logan would have told me if it was something serious.

J: Why would he! (He asked angrily)

Li: Because we talk.

J: Is that all you do?

Li: What?

C: James, do you actually believe that Logan would cheat on Kendall? (He asked infuriated)

...

Li: Cheat… with whom?

C: With you.

Li: We never did anything.

J: Are you sure?

C: James! 

Li: Did all this happen this morning?

C: No last night, after we went to bed.

Li: But last night… we were…

J: You were what?

Li: Nothing!

C: That’s not important, for now we need to get them back together, James.

Li: Is there anything we can do to help?

J: Thanks but you’ve done enough!

H: Don’t go hating on Liam, he didn’t do anything.

C: We’re all messed up right now. Please guys let us handle it, it’s kind of a sensitive issue.

Li: We understand.

C: Thank you now James let’s go. We need to talk to them.

Li: I’ll save you breakfast.

J: Thanks and sorry dude, I’m just not all there right now.

Li: Okay.

As James and Carlos walked out of their kitchen, the bands laptop binged signaling that they had a video call


	12. Please Don't Break Up

-Carlos and James' POV-

C: Is that ours?

J: Yes. Let’s go see whose calling.

C: Hi mom.

Logan's mom: Hi boys. Are Logan or Kendall close by?

C: No. We can go call them if you want.

Mom: No I actually wanted to speak to the two of you.

Bing…

Mom: What was that?

J: Uhm, Kendall’s brothers are calling.

C: We’ll quickly just tell them that we’ll call back in a while.

Mom: No, don’t. I’d like to speak to his brothers too.

J: Hey dude, we’ve also got Logan’s mother on the line so behave.

Ke: How well do you know me?

J: Exactly.

Ken: Hi mama Henderson.

Mom: I think we’re all here for the same reason, so I want to know what’ going on.

Ke: Yeah, I can’t believe Logan would cheat on Kendall, he always claimed that he loved him he also said so a ton of times while we were in Kansas.

Mom: Logan is a man of his word and if he said it then he meant it. Something must have happened.

Ke: Kendall’s not to blame here.

C: We won’t know who’s to blame until we find out what happened.

J: Do any of you have any details?

Ken: Well when Kendall called us he told us that he thinks Logan is cheating on him. He said that he first suspected it in Texas when Logan and this Liam guy started getting closer and then when the two of them were in Kansas with us Logan and Liam still kept in contact.

Ke: Then when he asked him about it Logan was being vague. Kendall said last night was the first night since they started dating that they didn’t say “I love you” to each other.

J: Ma, did Logan tell you anything?

M: My son called me this morning in tears practically begging me to come over there, saying that he needed me. He told me that they might be breaking up. Then he broke down into pitfalls of tears, making me wish I was really there. Then he just kept repeating “It’s not true, believe me”, “Kendall doesn’t understand”! Then he told me that he wanted to tell Kendall the truth but he couldn’t because it wasn’t his secret to share.

Ken: What do you guys think he means?

C: No Idea.

J: Me too.

Ke: I’ve never really seen Kendall so happy than when he's with Logan.

Ken: He has this sparkle in his eyes when he talks about Logan.

M: Boys, you need to do something.

Ke: Yeah or else we’ll come over there and kick their asses into dating again.

M: You Schmidt’s, like doing everything with violence but I agree with them, boys, we’ll take action if they don’t fix it.

J: We all want the same thing here, so we’ll do everything we can do. We promise.

C: We’ll contact you as soon as something changes.

Ke: Okay.

Ken: Good luck boys. Bye.

C: Bye.

Mom: Bring my son’s back together please?

J: We’ll try our best, mom.

C: And if that doesn’t work we’ll just call Kevin. (He said making them all laugh)

M: Bye, my boys.

C: Bye, mom.

M: Bye.

…

C: Dude what are we going to do? (He asked throwing his head back on the chair)

J: I don’t know. (He sighed)

They heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

C: We should go check what that is.

J: I agree.

They both jumped up from their chairs in front of the computer and ran to the kitchen.

~~~Kitchen~~~

K: I just want to know the truth!

L: I am telling you the truth!

K: Why don’t I believe you than!

L: Because you don’t trust me and maybe you are the one who never really loved me.

K: Oh don’t use that against me because you’ve always known how I felt about you.

L: “Felt” as in past tense? (He asked with tears forming in his eyes)

K: … (He was cut off)

C: Wait, don’t answer that. We need to talk.

L: Guys, Kendall and I are having a conversation.

J: More like a shouting fest.

K: Like Logan said: This conversation is between him and I.

J: Guys, we’re a family. We really want to help you.

C: Yeah, don’t you guys love each other anymore, is that it?

J: Because guys you make the perfect couple, you make us want to believe in love.

L: Guys, that’s not it at all.

C: Then what is it?

L: You know all couples have arguments.

J: But you guys aren’t meant to fight.

K: There are just a few things that we have to work out before things can get back to normal.

C: And what if they don’t? What will happen to us?

L: We will never let what happens in our lives effect the band.

C: I know that but it will still be awkward.

K: We won’t make it awkward, promise.

J: We want you guys to be happy.

L: We are… or we will be.

...

C: So… I was thinking…

K: We should go get breakfast.

C: How did you know… are you reading my mind? (He asked suspiciously)

K: “I’m reading your mind, you know I’m a psychic” Yes Carlitos, because it is so difficult to know what you’re thinking at 10 in the morning.

L: Why haven’t you had breakfast, the others already had?

J: We had other family obligations to take care of.

K: Like?

J: We’ll tell you later, let’s go eat now.

C: Yes.

L: Okay, let’s go.


	13. What Now???

-Kendall’s POV-

C: So buddy, what are you thinking?

K: I have no idea.

C: You don’t really think he would cheat on you, do you?

K: I don’t want to believe it.

C: Then don’t.

K: I’m trying.

C: Look, if I could I would help you but I have no idea what to say to you.

K: It’s okay bud, I know you would.

C: Sorry.

K: It’s my fault, no need to be sorry.

C: I’ll leave you.

K: Thank you.

...

Knock. Knock.

H: Can I come in. I don’t want any trouble, really.

K: Come in.

H: So, what’s going on?

K: Really, that’s how you’re going to start given our history?

H: I thought we became friends.

K: We did but this is my relationship.

H: What relationship? From what I’ve heard you’re being an idiot.

K: How so?

H: Look from where I see it, you’re being an idiot by breaking up with the best thing that has ever happened to you all because you think he’s stepping out on you.

K: Best thing that’s ever happened to me?

H: I don’t know you that well but if Logan makes you even half as happy as Lou makes me then you were an idiot. Listen I know Liam and I know that he would never do that to anybody.

K: And I know logan would never but…

H: Then no buts, go to Logan, talk to him. Work things out.

K: How do I talk to someone who hates my guts?

H: He doesn’t. Liam said…

K: Liam? Liam’s with him?

H: They’re on the beach, they’re just talking. Don’t go shouting, it will only hurt you and Logan.

K: Fine.

H: Go get him, boy.

K: Don’t start with me Brit.

H: Ok, go get him yank.

K: Please go back to London.

H: We will, but don’t miss me too much.

Kendall just snarled at him and walked out of his room.

H: I’ll just stay here.

K: Get out of my room. (He whined pulling Harry out of the room as he went out)

~~~Meanwhile~~~

-Logan’s POV-

Logan and Liam were sitting on the beach without saying anything.

L: So how are things with you and Josh?

Li: No Logan, we’ve talked enough about me, we need to talk about you.

L: I don’t want to talk about me.

Li: Lo, you have to.

L: Li, I’m tired. It’s all I’ve be thinking about, I can’t focus. I just need something to get my mind off of everything.

Li: Okay, sorry bud. Uhm Josh is on his way.

L: What? Really?

Li: Yeah, I called him this morning. I know the only way that I will have the courage to tell them is if he’s here.

L: I’m happy for you, Li.

Li: Lo, I really love… (He was cut off)

K: Love?

L: Kendall really?

K: Just a question.

L: What are you doing?

K: I need to talk to you.

L: Uhm, I’m kinda busy.

Li: No go. We can continue this later.

L: Liam no.

Li: Logan, stop thinking about me and think about you for once!

L: Okay but call if you need anything.

Li: Okay. Good luck. (He whispered)

L: Thank you.

K: Can we take a walk.

L: Sure.

~~~Walk on Beach~~~

-Kendall and Logan’s POV-

They walked side by side next to the shore, where the water wet their feet every time it came towards them. They were walking in awkward silence for the first time in their relationship (friends and dating) until Logan decided to break the silence.

L: This is awkward.

K: I don’t want it to be.

L: Well it is because you made it.

K: Me?

L: Yes you, you don’t talk to me and when you do, it is ALWAYS to accuse me of something!

K: Whenever I want to talk to you, you’re always with him!

L: Stop blaming Liam for your insecurities!

K: My inse… Look Logan, I don’t want to argue with you… I want to apologize.

L: K…

K: No Logan, I need to do this. I’ve been acting this way because I don’t want to lose you and because of my insecurities and jealousy that’s exactly what I ended up doing, after my talk with Harry…

L: Your talk with Harry? (He asked sounding surprised)

K: Believe it or not, he’s good at giving advice. So after my talk with Harry… Logie, you mean everything to me, please don’t leave. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.

L: Kendall, I would never leave you. You are my life and I am so in love with you.

K: I know it was wrong of me to blame you of cheating on me and not even giving you a chance to explain.

L: Yes it was. (He sighed)

K: But what would you have done if all of the sudden Harry and I were as close as you and Liam, huh?

L: I would have trusted that you wouldn’t cheat on me or I would have asked you.

K: I did ask you.

L: No you accused me, Kendall.

K: I can’t do this anymore, Logan, what should we do?

L: I don’t know Kendall, I really don’t

…


	14. New Revelations...

~~~Inside Beach House~~~

 

-Liam’s POV-

Ni: Li, what’s going on? Why do you look so sad?

Li: It’s nothing really.

Ni: Okay, if you say so.

J: So everyone listen. We wanted to wait for Kendall and Logan to get back but it doesn’t seem like they're getting back anytime soon.

J: So no-one knows this yet... (He was cut off)

C: I do.

J: You don’t even know what i was going to say.

C: I do, should I tell?

J & Z: NO! (They shouted in unison)

H: Okay if Zayn knows then I also want to know.

J: Carlos! (He exclaimed with fake anger)

C: What? (He said with fake innocence)

J: So anyways, as I was saying...

Z: James and I are dating.

Li: What?

H: Lou, you were right.

Lou: I know!

J: Right about what?

J: Lou said you guys make a cute couple.

Z: When?

Lou: When we were on tour.

J: I guess we weren’t as discrete as we thought.

Z: Yeah.

Liam was just sitting there, sadly looking on as the guys congratulated and cheered for James and Zayn’s relationship, wondering if they react as positively about his and Josh’s relationship.

Zayn saw this and suddenly looked very saddened.

Z: Liam? (He called looking rather sad)

Li: Yes?

Z: Please don’t tell me that you don’t approve.

Li: No, of course I do. What would make you think that?

Z: The look in your eyes.

Li: Sorry, I was thinking about something else. Anyways congratulations... Both of you.

J: Thanks dude.

Z: Thank you Liam.

Li: No big deal. Now have any of you seen Paul because I would quickly like to talk to him?

H: He’s in the back. What do you want to talk to him about?

Li: Uh... I’m just arranging a few things. Okay?

H: Okay?

Lou: So anyways, do tell how and when did you guys start dating?

J: So it all started back at our house... (Liam walked away as soon as they started talking about their relationship.)

...

Paul’s Room/Make-Shift Office...

Li: Hiya Paul, can we talk please?

P: Sure, come in. Close the door behind you.

Li: So...

P: You know that you can talk to me about anything. I’ll listen and help if help is needed.

Li: Okay. So uh... I need to go fetch someone from the airport tonight.

P: Who?

Li: My uhm... (Cough. Cough.) my boyfriend.

P: What time? (He smiled)

Li: Really?

P: Yes! I thought you looked a tad bit happier when you arrived and I’m really happy that you finally found someone.

Li: Thank you but you won’t be very happy when you find out who it is.

P: I doubt it but anyway at what time is his flight landing?

Li: He’ll be here at 3 a.m.

P: Okay I’ll go with you.

Li: Thanks and please don’t tell anyone... just yet.

P: Okay no problem.

And with that he left, with a semi-smile on his face.

-Logan And Kendall’s POV-

They continued their walk on the beach until they reached a large tree. They sat under the tree, looking at each other.

K: Logan...

L: No, it’s my turn to talk now.

K: Okay.

L: We’ve gone through a lot together from dating in secret to coming out to the guys, to coming out to another band who we just met, to coming out to management then to the world. What I’m trying to say is that you’ve always been there for me and having to go on without you will be heartbreaking. I really don’t want to go through anything else without you.

K: I don’t want to go through anything else without you... I love you Logan. More than you can ever imagine.

L: I can’t even bear the idea of not having you with me.

K: And neither can I. (He said smiling)

L: I love you.

K: I love you too.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss

They sat and talked for a while longer before helping one another up.

L: Why do we always argue?

K: So we can make up, happily. (He said leaning his forehead against Logan’s)

They stood like that for a while before Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall’s waist while putting his head on Kendall’s chest.

Kendall also wrapped his arms around Logan and put his head on Logan’s head.

They stood like that in complete silence, until Logan’s phone rang.

K: Ah, do you really have to answer that?

L: Sorry, it’s uhm... It’s Liam.

K: Okay, don’t take too long.

L: Okay.

~Phone Call~

L: Hello Liam.

Li: Hi. Is this a bad time?

L: No, no it’s not.

Li: So uh, I was wondering, if you could accompany me to the airport later tonight.

L: I would love to. What time?

Li: His plane lands at 3 so around 2.

L: Okay. I will. We’ll be back shortly.

Li: You should. There’s a lot that’s happened since you guys left.

L: Things like...

Li: Come home and see.

L: We’ll be back in a little while.

Li: Okay bye and thank you again.

L: No problem. I’ll do anything to help out a friend.

Li: Bye.

L: Okay.

End Of Phone Call...

Kendall was just staring at him when he finished his phone call.

K: So?

L: Liam needs me tonight.

K: Tonight?

L: Yeah.

K: Oh.

L: It’s not anything like that, he just needs me to go with him to the airport.

K: Is he leaving?

L: No Kendall.

K: Then why is he going?

L: Sorry.

K: Let me guess, you can’t tell me?

L: If it helps, you’ll find out soon.

K: Whatever. You know what? I just don’t care anymore.

L: Kendall.

K: What? It’s his life so let him live it.

L: Fine.

K: Logan, I don’t mean it in a bad way, I just don’t want him, anything or anyone to get in between us.

L: He, nothing and no-one will come between us. Promise.

K: Thank you for giving me a second chance.

L: Well you better not mess up because I’m not giving you another.

K: Don’t worry, I won’t give you a reason to.

L: I love you.

K: I love you too.

L: Oh, Liam said something happened back at the house.

K: What?

L: i don’t know, he said that we should get back there.

K: Okay, let’s go.

L: So on top of not holding my hand, you’re also going to walk away from me?

K: Sorry Logie. Come here. (He said holding out his hand for Logan to take)

When Logan came close to him, Kendall put his arm around Logan’s shoulder, he put his arms around Kendall’s waist and they walked back to the house.

Beach House...

K: Anyone home?

C: You made up! (He screamed jumping up from his spot on the couch next to Niall towards Kendall and Logan)

L: Yes we did. (He said catching Carlos)

C: Congrats!

Lou: Yeah congratulations.

J: It’s about time! (He exclaimed)

Ni: Mm-hm.

Li: Congratulations.

H: I see that you listened to my advice and got your man.

K: Yeah shut up.

H: Congrats dude.

L: Forget about us, tell us what happened here.

J: Zayn and I are dating.

K: Oh my gosh I can’t believe it! (He shouted in a fake girly voice)

J: You knew?

L: Duh!

Z: Were we really that bad at hiding it?

All: Yes!

J: Shut up because now I can openly say that I James Maslow am in love with Zayn Malik.

Z: And I Zayn Malik am in love with James Maslow.

Ni: No! Not another lovey dovey couple.

C: I know right. I’m sick of it.

H: Maybe we should get you a boyfriend or a girlfriend.

Ni: Girlfriend.

C: Definitely girlfriend.

Lou: So you saying we should get you girlfriends

C & Ni: Gross! (They both shouted in unison)

Guys: Hahahahaha

Ni: What?

L: You guys are funny.

C: What, we just don’t want to date anyone right now.

K: Are you guys dating?

C & Ni: No!

Ni: And if anyone asks us that again, I will jump them.

J: Are you sure you’re not dating? (He asked snickering)

Ni: That’s it! (He shouted jumping on to James and pushing him on to the couch)

Z: Leave my boyfriend! (He said jumping on Niall and James.)

C: Get off my friend! (He shouted jumping on to the others)

“What the heck” Harry and Louis shouted as the also jumped on the boys. They started rolling and pushing each other around on the floor.

Li: Really guys?

L: We’ll have to pull them apart.

Li: Yes we... (He was cut off by Logan)

L: Kendall NO! (He shouted as Kendall joined the boys)

K: But it’s fun. (He whined)

L: Grow up. (He said as he and Liam went over to the boys to pull them apart)

Before they could the boys pulled them on the couch making them the main focus of their "rage".

...


	15. Amendments...

The boys had dinner then they set out to watch movies.

Ni: Before we watch this I have two questions.

L: Okay.

Ni: What are we doing tomorrow?

L: We are going to the theme park.

C: Really?

L: Yes really. It’s going to be amazing and surprising.

H: Why?

L: Nothing, so what was the other question?

Ni: Where the bonkers is Liam with the popcorn?

L: He has to make six bowls of popcorn give him time.

K: I’ll go check and help him.

L: Kendall ... (He was cut off)

K: I want to help him... really.

L: Okay. (He said giving Kendall a kiss as he stood up)

Kitchen...

-Kendall’s POV-

K: Hey, need any help?

Li: Yes please. I still need to make two more bowls.

K: Okay.

Li: Why are you helping me?

K: Because I felt bad about the way I reacted and I also wanted to apologize.

Li: You don’t have to, I get why you acted the way you did.

K: No, it was wrong of me to just assume that you were stealing Logan from here.

Li: I shouldn’t have given you reason to.

K: Damn! You’re just as stubborn as Logan, no wonder you get along so well.

Li: You don’t have to... (He was cut off)

K: I don’t have to but I want to. I’m sorry about what I said and thank you for being there for Logan when I wasn’t.

Li: Okay and I didn’t actually do much for him, he actually helped me a lot.

K: But still, you were there. So thank you. (He said holding his hand out for Liam to shake)

Li: Nonsense, we’re practically family now. (He said pulling Kendall into a hug)

K: I guess we are.

Ni: Hey what’s taking so long we want to watch the film! (He shouted from the living room)

Li: Coming!

Li: I guess we should take this.

K: Yeah, let’s go and once again sorry.

Li: It’s okay.

R: Just making sure.

~~~Living Room~~~

C: What took you so long?

K: Stop asking questions, here’s your popcorn.

Li: Next time you should do that.

L: Yeah so that by the time he gets here with the popcorn bowls empty?

Li: Bad idea.

Hahahahaha

They put in the movie and started watching. After watching three movies seven of the nine boys were asleep.

L: I think we should get them to bed.

Li: Yeah and we have to leave soon.

L: Okay, I’ll help these to bed, get dressed and come up again.

Li: Okay.

10 minutes later

Logan came walking down the stairs.

P: Ready to go?... oh um I thought you were Liam, it’s just that... (He was cut off)

L: it’s okay I know. I’m going with Liam.

P: He told you? (He asked pretty shocked)

Li: Yes, I told him when we left for holiday.

P: Oh.

Li: Yeah, if it wasn’t for him I probably wouldn’t still have a boyfriend.

P: How so?

Li: let’s just say that it isn’t the brightest of ideas to argue with someone while they’re hammered and you’re angry.

P: Don’t I know it.

Hahahahaha

P: Anyways, we should get going.

L: Okay.

~~~Car ride~~~

L: You nervous?

Li; No, what would make you think that?

L: I know you, darling.

Li: I just can’t wait to see him...

L: But you’re worried about what the boys will say.

Li: Yes.

P: I know those boys and I also know that they love you and they won’t abandon you because of the person you’re dating.

Li: But what if they do?

L: Then you come join Big Time Rush, we could do with a 5th member.

Li: Haha funny.

L: I’m not joking.

Li: I just hope that I won’t have to choose between the boys and my boyfriend.

P: You really love this kid don’t you?

Li: Yeah I do and I can’t imagine my life without him.

P: I get that.

L: Strangely so do I.

...

P: Oh, Logan how are things with you and Kendall?

L: It’s amazing. He apologized and we got back together.

Li: He came to apologize to me today.

L: He told me that he wanted to.

P: So how did it happen?

L: We walked on the beach talking then we went to this big tree and sat down and finally talked and listened to each other. He told me why he acted the way he did then I said my peace and then he said “I love you” and so did I then we kissed.

P: One sweet messed up love story.

L: It’s my sweet messed up story.

Li: Yeah it is.

L:We’re almost there, are you exited?

Li: I can’t wait to see him.

L: Didn’t you see him like a couple of days ago?

L: I did. (He said sheepishly)

P: Young love. (He sighed) Look we’re here.

Li: Okay now I’m nervous. It feels like there’s a knot in my tum.

L: Young love. (He faked sighed coping Paul)

Li: Shut up.

P: Okay boys, I’ll wait for you here. I have a phone call to make.

Boys: Okay

~~~Airport~~~

L: So when is he getting here?

Li: He already did, he’s at baggage claim.

L: Okay let’s go

~~~Inside~~~

L: Hawaiian airports are deserted at three in the morning.

Li: I know right but on the up side it will make finding Josh easier.

L: I don’t know how he looks so you’ll have to keep an eye out for him.

Li: We could hold up a sign saying “Devine: on it.

L: Then we walk around her looking like idiots. No ways.

Li: Or we could get a loud speaker and call for “Josh Devine”

L: And where do you suppose we get one? (He asked with a smirk on his face)

Li: I’m in one Direction I can get anything that I want.

L: Li, what’s wrong with you? (He asked with a smile)

Li: Mmmm!

L: We need to find Josh before you completely go off the trolley.

Li: You don’t understand how exited I am to see him.

L: Believe me, I know.

Li: It’s awesome being in love right!?

L: Yes it is, buddy I think I s.. (He was cut off)

Li: Josh!

Jo: Liam!

They walked up to each other and kissed.

Li: I missed you so much.

Jo: Me too.

Then they hugged and all through this Logan just stood there watching them with a smile on his face remembering the first time he and Kendall got together after a long vacation apart.

Jo: Who’s that?

Li: Oh sorry... Logan this is Josh, Josh this is Logan my best friend.

L: I’ve heard a lot about you, nice to finally meet you.

Jo: Oh Logan, um nice to meet you.

Li: Why are you being so awkward, Logan is really great.

Jo: Uh... sorry Logan.

L: Oh, it’s okay.

Li: What?

L: Nah, nothing. Let’s go Paul is waiting.

Jo: You brought Paul?

Li: We had to get here someway and we wanted to be safe.

Jo: Does he know?

Li: He knows that I have a boyfriend but he doesn’t know who.

Jo: Okay.

When they arrived at the car, Paul was sitting inside.

Knock. Knock

Li: Paul, I’d like you to meet someone. (He said as Paul got out of the car)

P: Josh, what are you doing here?

Jo: Uhm.

Li: ...

L: Paul, Liam and Josh are dating.

P: What?


	16. I'm Here Now What

P: How long?

Li: We’ve been dating for a few months now.

P: Do the other lads know?

Li: No.

P: Even Niall?

Li: Especially Niall.

P: Why not? Are you going to keep it a secret the whole time you’re here?

Li: no, I uhm…

Jo: We wanted to tell them together and we thought here in Hawaii would be perfect.

P: Well you better tell them and Simon before the press gets wind of it.

Jo: Don’t worry they won’t. We’ve been doing this for a while now.

P: You still need to tell them though.

Li: We will but just not now…

P: Okay. So do you guys want to head back?

Li: Yeah sure. He has to sleep off his jet-lag and we have to get rested for tomorrow.

P: You know I still think it’s a bad idea to go to that theme park.

L: No one else is going to be there except for the people who work there. We checked.

P: I know but I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about those reckless boys.

L: Oh.

P: Yes.

Jo: Really how bad can they be?

L: You have no idea how crazy Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn can be when they’re with James, Kendall and Carlos.

Jo: I’m suddenly afraid.

Hahahahaha

Li: Oh, I still haven’t told you. Zayn and James are dating.

Jo: Is James the skinny one with green eyes?

L: No, that’s my boyfriend.

Li: No, James is the other tall one with muscles.

Jo: The beauty freak?

L: Can you please stop insulting my band mates.

Jo: Sorry.

L: Yeah and James is the beauty freak.

Hahahahaha.

~~~At Home~~~

Jo: This where you staying?

Li: This is where we are staying.

Jo: This is an awesome house.

L: Management really hooked us up.

Li: Yeah. 

Jo: So uhm…

L: You’ll be sleeping with Liam.

Li: Yeah, we’ll be rooming together.

Jo: But what will the lads say?

Li: Oh, I didn’t think of that.

L: I did. We can tell the guys that you wanted to join us and Liam was the only one without a roommate.

Jo: Smart.

L: Now go to bed it’s late and I want to go cuddle with Kendall.

Li: Good night, Lo.

L: Good night Li. Good night Josh.

Jo: Good night Logan.

xxx

~~~Bedroom~~~

The lads got undressed and got in bed with boxers on.

Li: I missed you so much, Josh.

Jo: I missed you too, boo.

Li: How is everything at home?

Jo: Better, your mum invited me over for dinner just the other day.

Li: She did?

Jo: Yes.

Li: Was my father there?

Jo: Yes, we had a nice long conversation about his young successful son, Liam Payne.

Li: I asked him to take care of you, not talk about me.

Jo: You told them to do what?

Li: Just to make sure that you’re okay.

Jo: Aww honey, you didn’t have too.

Li: I didn’t want you to be lonely.

Jo: Thanks and I also got to see pictures of a very cute baby celebrity.

Li: No!

Jo: Yes. Hun you had the cutest smile.

Li: Thank you. (He blushed)

Jo: Am I making you blush, Sir?

Li: Shut up and switch the lamp off, I want to sleep.

Jo: So do I.

Li: Now switch off the light.

Jo: I want to look at your face. I missed you.

Li: I missed you too.

Jo: Can I have a kiss before I switch off the light?

Li: Of course, Hun.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Logan got undressed, put on his pajamas and went to lie next to Kendall.

K: Logan? (He asked in his half sleep state)

L: Yes, now go back to sleep, Ken.

K: What time is it?

L: It doesn’t matter, it’s late so lets sleep.

K: Where have you been?

L: I went to the airport with Liam.

K: Uhm. Okay. Good night, love.

L: Good night.

Logan laid his head on Kendall’s chest and Kendall kissed his head. They cuddled up and Logan started falling asleep. 

~~~Liam’s Bedroom~~~

A while after Josh had fallen asleep he still could not sleep so he was just lying there on his back thinking. He thought about how the lads would react to his relationship with Josh. He wondered what they would say. He knew he had broken the pack they made about now dating siblings but Josh wasn’t exactly Niall’s brother, he was only his step brother but he was still related to Niall. Liam hardly got any sleep that night.


	17. Morning After

-Niall & Carlos’ POV-

~~~6:00 a.m.~~~

Ni: Carlos, are you awake?

C: Just woke up, way too excited for today.

Ni: Me too. Do you think we can go wake up Liam and Logan?

C: Nah, then they’ll be grouchy all day.

Ni: Yeah, that’s possibly true. Hey Carlos do you smell that?

C: Food. Who could be up?

Ni: Don’t know, maybe Logan or Liam.

C: Let’s go have a look.

Ni: Quietly?

C: Yeah.

So the boys sneaked out of their bedroom and tip-toed around the corner. The kitchen was next to their bedroom. They walked into the kitchen and saw someone cooking what looked like breakfast.

C: Who is that? (He asked with a confused expression on his face)

Ni: That’s… It looks like… (He stuttered) JOSH! (He shouted as he stood up straight and ran towards Josh jumping on to him.)

Jo: Hey. (He answered in surprise)

Ni: What are you doing here?

Jo: What are you doing up so early?

Ni: We couldn’t sleep any longer and we smelt food.

Jo: We?

Ni: Yes me and. Carlos, come over here. Josh you remember Carlos don’t you?

Jo: Yes I do. Morning Carlos.

C: Oh, you’re Niall’s step-brother. Good morning. So…

Ni: … is that for all of us?

J: No, I was just making breakfast for myself.

C & Ni: Why?

Jo: Niall?... (He said with a smirk on his face)

Ni: We will tell Liam if you do not give us food.

Jo: You’d tell on me?

C: For food, yes!

Jo: Fine, have a seat. I’ve made enough for all of us.

Ni: Yay!

Jo: Shhh. The others are asleep.

C: They have to wake up.

Ni: Yes they should.

...

C: These eggs are amazing! (He exclaimed)

K: Even better than mine? (He asked walking into the kitchen)

C: Mmm… Yeah.

K: Traitor!

C: Morning Kindle…

K: Morning but being cute won’t do you any good. Plus you’re not as cute as Logan.

Ni: I disagree, Carlos is a lot more cuter than Logan.

K: Hey watch it. (He warned)

C: Thanks buddy, I know that I can always count on you unlike some people in here.

Hahahahaha.

K: Hey good morning, didn’t see you there.

Jo: Morning. Wait, you’re Logan’s boyfriend right?

K: Yes but… (He was cut off)

Jo: So the other one is with Zayn. Okay.

K: Excuse me?

Jo: Oh, I just got confused between you and James last night when I was talking to Liam and Logan.

K: You talked to Logan? 

Jo: Yes last night. When they picked me up from the airport.

Ni: Who is they?

Jo: Logan, Liam and Paul.

Ni: They knew you were coming and didn’t tell me?

Li: They know about a lot of things that they don’t tell you. (He said as he and Logan walked into the kitchen)

Ni: That’s mean.

C: Yeah.

Jo: Good morning. (He smiled)

Li: Good morning. 

Logan noticed that and spoke before anyone else could.

L: Uh, good morning man. What’s for breakfast?

C: Bacon and eggs.

Jo: Here you go. A plate for everyone.

Guys: Thank you.

Ni: What about us? (He protested)

Jo: I already gave you when you came in.

C: But that was like so long ago.

Jo: No it wasn’t.

Li: Just give them, they won’t stop bothering you until you do.

Jo: No.

Ni: Please.

Jo: Okay, fine.

C & Ni: Thanks!

L: This is good.

Li: I know right.

L: So are you guys excited for today?

C: Yep.

Ni: We woke up super early this morning.

L: I don’t believe you.

C: It’s true, ask him.

Jo: They’re lying, they just got up now.

Ni: No we didn’t.

Li: Don’t worry, I believe you. (He laughed)

C: It’s true. We were awake at six this morning and then we smelt so we came out to eat.

L: Okay that I believe.

Hahahahaha.

Lou: Well good morning everyone! (He shouted happily)

Li: Why are you so happy this early in the morning?

Lou: I had a good night last night. If you know what I mean.

Li: Louis Tomlinson! There are children in here.

C: Hey we aren’t children.

Li: How did you now I was talking about the two of you?

C: Doesn’t matter.

...

Li: So Louis, where is your psychotic half?

Lou: He’s busy cleaning up. (He blushed)

Jo: Yeah, I’m sure he is.

Lou: He is cl… Josh! (He shouted, running over to Josh to hug him)

H: Should I be jealous, Louis? (He asked walking in)

L: I would be if I were in that position.

Lou: Yeah me too. (He said pulling his hands from Josh’s waist)

H: Josh, as much as I love you, get your hands off of my boyfriend.

Jo: Give me one good reason why I should.

Harry gave Josh a menacing stare.

Jo: Okay fine, you can have him back.

H: Thank you. Now what’s for breakfast?

Ni: Bacon and eggs!

Jo: No. There’s bacon and eggs for four people not six.

Lou: Why six?

Li: Carlos and Niall.

H: They have plates in front of them.

Jo: That is there second helping of breakfast.

Lou: Oh.

J: Here you go.

Lou: Mmm and he makes good breakfast. Haz he’s giving you a run for your money here.

H: Hey, I can cook too.

Lou: Yeah I know, but this is amazing.

H: I see I’ve got competition now.

H: Does anyone know when .Mr and Mrs Beauty face are waking up?

C: They already did.

Ni: Earlier this morning, they left.

Jo: They said that they were going for a walk.

H: Okay.

K: The happy couple is out for a stroll.

L: Yeah.

H: So guys, who do you guys think is the most girly between James and Zayn?

L: James.

Li: James.

Lou: James.

H: You newbie what do you say?

Jo: I’m not new but I think its James, sorry guys.

L: Its okay, I mean I commented too.

H: So I say James. What do you say Kendall?

K: Please, I beg you, leave me out of it.

H: Just give me a name.

K: Not going to happen, now get over it.

H: Okay and what do the wonder twins think?

Ni: We think it’s Zayn.

Jo: Oh now they even think together.

C: Shut up.

H: Boys, everyone thinks its James, so why do you think it’s Zayn?

C: Because James is the obvious answer and we wanted to be different.

L: Whoa, where did that come from?

Ni: Somewhere DEEP down.

L: Yeah right but anyways let’s see who’s correct.

Ni: What does the winner get?

L: Uhm, ice-cream paid for by the losing one’s.

H: So take a lot of money with you buys.

C: We’re going to win.

Lou: Let’s wait and see.

Ni: May the best team win.

J: Best team win what?

H: James, Zayn, you’re back.

Z: Yeah.

Li: It’s nothing they were simply just making plans for today.

Z: I can’t wait to go. Super excited!

J: Me too.

Ni: When do we leave?

L: As soon as we clean up the house and get ready.

H: You’re having us clean today also?

L: The house has to be clean.

H: Fine. Let finish up eating and clean up.

...


	18. Theme Park

P: Okay guys, we’re here. Now, you can do whatever you want to but please don’t get in trouble.

C: Okay, now let’s go.

~~~Inside~~~

L: Okay guys, I was thinking that we hit rides first then go to food then games. Is everyone okay with that?

Guys: Yeah.

So the guys headed to the Ferris wheel first. They broke off into couples as they climbed on it. They were all smiles until they got to the top. When they reached the top and were going down, Niall started screaming and clutching to Carlos’ chest. Niall was screaming even more the second time they went up and all Carlos could do was hold on to him even tighter. Kendall and Logan were cuddled together, Zayn had his head on James’ shoulder, Louis and Harry were kissing while Josh and Liam were trying to keep it low key by just holding hands. The wheel stopped and Harry and Louis got off first then Zayn and James followed by Liam and Josh. All the guys were waiting for Carlos and Niall and laughed when they finally got down.

L: What’s wrong?

C: Uh… Nothing.

Z: Then why is Niall clutching onto your chest like there’s no tomorrow? (He asked in between laughs)

C: It’s nothing, so what are we doing next?

J: Yeah!

L: So Liam and were thinking that we could all just go do what we want and meet up later when we leave.

J: I’m down with that.

Z: Yeah. James let’s go.

Li: Don’t get yourselves in trouble and we have our phones if you need to reach us.

Z: Yes, dad.

Li: Oh shut up. (He said as they walked away)

H: Well that's our cue Lou.

Lou: Bye guys.

Guys: Bye.

Ni: Carlos and I are going together, right bud?

C: No other way.

L: Please don't go mess anything up we don’t want to be kicked out.

C: Why do you always assume that we’ll do something?

Logan and Kendall looked at him as if he were crazy.

C: Point taken. We'll try our best.

K: Yeah, please do.

L: So I was thinking, why don’t the four of us go together?

Li: I’m fine with that.

K: Me too.

L: Josh?

Jo: Yeah, it’s okay.

L: Okay let’s go.

K: Where to first?

-James and Zayn’s POVs-

J: So what are we doing first?

Z: I was thinking that we do something that they don’t have here.

J: Oh, like what exactly? (He asked with a smile on his face)

Z: Uh something, like this. (He says moving in front of James and kissing him on the lips.)

James kisses him back. They continued kissing until the need for air became a problem.

J: I enjoyed that.

Z: Me too.

J: So what else do you want to do?

Z: I could think of a few things. (He says moving closer to James again.)

J: No, no. things to do here at the park. 

Z: Fine. (He pouted)

J: Let’s go to the games, I can win you something.

Z: I’d love that.

…

They went over to the game booth where you shoot water into the clown’s mouth and Zayn went first but failed miserably.

Z: This game sucks. (He pouted)

J: Let me try. I did promise to win you something.

Z: Okay.

James took the gun from Jimmy, the owner of the booth. 

So James took the gun and shot into the clown’s mouth. The lever at the top of the clown’s head kept rising until it hit the bell at the top.

J: Whoop! (He cheered)

Z: Good job James. (He said slightly sadly)

Jimmy: Good job, son. You can pick anyone of the things here.

J: Mmm, which one would my boyfriend like? Give me the black tiger please.

Jimmy: Good choice, here you go. (He said smiling at James and Zayn)

Z: Thank you very much, babe.

J: I do the things I do because I love to see you smiling.

Z: Thank you.

Jimmy: The world needs more youngsters like you.

Z: How so?

Jimmy: Youngsters these days don’t seem to believe in faithful relationships. It’s a nice to see two young people in love like the two of you, especially in your line of work.

Z: You know who we are Sir?

Jimmy: Call me Jimmy and yes I do. It’s not everyday that the park gets shut down for a special group. I know the industry can be tough but having someone special with you who can keep you grounded is the most important thing.

J: How do you know the industry, Jimmy?

Jimmy: I was in production. I helped singers with their vocals and such and I saw what the pressure of society did to those who had no one by them but I’m too old for that now.

J: Oh. Well I have this pouty face over here plus my boys. If I didn’t have them by me, I don’t think I’d be able to cope with a lot of things happening. Just having someone close to you who knows what it is that you’re going through, just helps a lot.

Jimmy: Yes. So how long have you been together?

Z: A couple of months.

Jimmy: That’s good and your groups accept it?

J: Eighty five percent of our groups are gay so it would be pretty hypocritical if they didn’t accept our relationship.

Jimmy: Oh. 

J: Yes. Uh listen we have to get going now but it was really great talking to you Jimmy.

Jimmy: Thank you for standing and listening to an old man venting.

Z: No, it was really nice talking to you. Here you go. (He said holding out money for Jimmy)

Jimmy: No it’s okay.

Z: Please I insist.

Jimmy: Why?

Z: I have it and I would like to spend it in the best ways possible, so please.

Jimmy: Thank you.

Z: It’s our pleasure. Have a nice day.

Jimmy: You too. Good bye.

Z & J: Goodbye.

After that James and Zayn went on to climb on a couple more rides then went over to the concession stands and both of them ordered cheese burgers since it was their favourite fast food…

-Harry and Louis’ POV-

Harry and Louis went over to the put-put section. Louis pretended like he couldn’t play so Harry taught him. He stood behind Louis, put his arms around Louis’ then held his hands to show him how it’s done. They did that for about ten minutes until Harry was convinced Louis knew how to play.

Lou: How about we make this interesting?

H: I’m listening.

Lou: How about… uh… the loser has to carry the winner to the car when we leave, nah that won’t work.

H: Why?

Lou: You’re heavier than me.

H: And your bottom is bigger than mine.

Lou: Touché, so how about the winner decides what the loser has to do for him?

H: Okay but be warned: I’m pretty good at this.

Lou: Okay. You go first.

Harry hit his ball pretty far then Louis’ turn came up, he hit the ball further than Harry did.

H: Lou that was amazing! (He shouted with excitement) Wait, you knew how to play didn’t you?

Lou: Of course, mum taught me when I was a wee little lad.

H: You hustled me! My own boyfriend hustled me.

Lou: Sorry, hon.

H: I’ll just have to get you back.

Lou: Oh. Now let’s continue playing, I already know what I want from you.

H: Someone’s a little cocky today huh?

Lou: Don’t you know it.

They continued playing for the next hour. Louis was in the lead at the end of the game. 

Lou: I won! (He cheered)

H: I know, hon. Now what do you want? (He asked with a sweet smile on his face)

Lou: Now I just want a kiss from my boyfriend.

H: Now?

Lou: Yes, that’s not what I want for wining. I’ll tell you that after we go eat.

H: Here’s your kiss. (He said kissing Louis on his cheek)

Lou: Nah, that’s cheating! (He whined)

H: Told you I’d get you back now let’s go. I want chips.

Lou: You’re a bad boyfriend.

H: I know.

Lou: Piss off.

H: I’m pretty sure there’s someone here who wants me.

Lou: Do it and I’ll got to the tabloids and tell them about how you’re cheating on me and then you’ll be the most hated member of One Direction.

H: You wouldn’t? 

Lou: I will.

H: Sorry, I’ll even hold your hand. So can we go eat now?

Lou: Okay let’s go.

Louis and Harry went over to the food area up and Harry ordered fish and chips for himself and Louis. They just shared a plate.

After a while…

H: So what do you want? (He asked as he cleaned off the sauce from Louis lips)

Lou: Uh, I want you to carry me around for a while.

H: What happened to “You’re heavier than me?”

Lou: But you are plus you’re stronger than I am. Please?

H: I’m not convinced.

Lou: I’ll make it up to you.

H: How?

Lou: Just know that I’ll make it up to you.

H: Fine but just this once.

Lou: Yay.

H: Shut up and get on my back.

Lou: Yes Sir. (He said getting on Harry’s back and giving him a kiss in his hair)

H: Lou, what is your obsession with my hair? 

Lou: I just love it because it’s so soft and it smells nice.

H: I’m in love with a maniac. (He sighed)

Lou: A sexy maniac huh?

H: Yes honey, a sexy maniac.

Lou: Yeah, now giddy up horsey.

H: I’ll through you over like a horsey.

Lou: Okay.

They continued their banter until they reached the next activity.

-Liam, Josh, Logan and Kendall’s POV-

K: Let’s go to the put-put area.

Li: I don’t actually like “put-put”.

K: Then what do you want to do?

Li: How about we go to the haunted house. I’ve never been to one.

K: Really?

L: Come on Kenny.

K: Okay. (He said turning to give Logan a kiss on the lips only to have Logan turn away and give him the cheek.)

…

They went into the haunted house and got separated somehow. Logan and Liam went one way while Kendall and Josh went another. None of them noticed this until Kendall and Josh both shouted and turned to hide behind each other.

Jo: Where are Logan and Liam?

K: I don’t know. Let’s go find them.

Josh and Kendall started searching for Logan and Liam while trying not to scream like scared little girls every time something jumped in front of them.

However Logan and Liam noticed that they were alone long ago and were perfectly fine with it. 

They all made it out of the haunted house at the same time but from different exits.

K: Where did you guys go?

L: Same question we should be asking you.

Jo: That place is bloody scary.

Li: Yes it is.

L: So where too next?

K: Let’s go to games.

They walked over to the area designated for the games and walked around until they found one where all four of them wanted to go.

K: Hello Sir. We would like to try out your game please.

Jimmy: You must be the band mates.

Li: Huh?

Jimmy: Oh sorry. I’m Jimmy, there were two boys here earlier and they talked about their band mates.

L: Who was it?

Jimmy: Oh sorry, I didn’t catch their names.

L: How did they look?

Jimmy: One was tall and the other one has a British accent. They both had dark hair.

K: Is this them? (He asked taking out his phone and showing a picture with Big Time Rush and One Direction and pointing at James and Zayn)

Jimmy: Yes it was them. They make a pretty adorable little couple.

Li: Yeah they do.

Jimmy: So I’m guessing you didn’t come here to talk about them. Do you want to play?

K: Yes please.

Jimmy: Okay. Here’s your gun you have 10 seconds.

Kendall started shooting and the lever hit the gun within the first 7 seconds.

Jimmy: Good, which one do you want?

K: Uh, please give me the blue bear over there… Thank you. Here you go Logie.

L: Thank you Kendall.

Jimmy: Sweet. Anyone else want to go?

Li: Me please.

Jimmy: Okay here you go, you have 10 seconds.

The lever hit the top in a mere 5 seconds.

Li: Yay.

Jimmy: What would you like?

Li: Uh, please give me the bunny with the carrot in his mouth… thank you. I guess I can give this to you. (He said holding the bunny out to Josh.)

Jo: Thank you, Liam.

Li: No problem.

L: Bye sir.

Jimmy: Goodbye boys.

The guys decided that it was late enough and headed back to the car.

-Carlos and Niall’s POV-

Ni: Thank you for not saying anything back there.

C: It’s okay. I mean that’s what friends are for right?

Ni: Yeah. So what do we do first?

C: I know what we’re not doing.

Ni: The Ferris wheel?

C: Let’s go to the haunted house.

Ni: Okay.

They went to the haunted house and immediately started screaming their lungs out. They would grab on to each other every time something came. When they got to the end they both sighed in relief.

Ni: You scream like a girl. (He laughed)

C: So do you.

Ni: I scream like a girl and I’m proud of it.

C: Haha, what next?

Ni: Do you want to go to the petting zoo?

C: Okay. 

They went over to the petting zoo and played with a few of the animals. At first Carlos was afraid to go near the goats but then Niall went over and started playing with them. Seeing Niall with them like that made him soften up and he soon went over to them.

After the petting zoo they went over to the food stands and each ate their own plate of fish and chips. After eating they went over to the game booths met Jimmy had a nice conversation with him played his game and a few others and gave each other the toys that they won. When they were done playing they both had four small stuffed animals and seven large stuffed animals.

They were finally finished and went over to the car where everyone was waiting for them.

Ni: Hello guys.

H: The Mountain of stuffed toys are talking to us, act normal.

C: Shut up Harry.

Hahahahaah.

Ni: These small one’s are for you guys. So here you go.

Niall gave Liam and small whale, Louis a carrot, Harry a dog- saying that he said Harry acts like one and he gave Zayn and small fox-to remind him of James’ dog.

Ni: Josh, yours is by Carlos. I couldn’t carry it.

Carlos gave Logan a little piggy, he gave Kendall a bear holding a heart and he gave James a little black haired horsey-to remind him of Zayn.

C: Josh, this is yours. (He said throwing a cute little heart shape pillow to Josh) P.s Niall says he loves you.

Jo: Thank you, baby bro.

Ni: I’ll let it slide this one time.

Hahahahaha.

Li: Okay, let’s go home. We need to get ready for dinner.

K: We’re leaving for diner at seven it’s four thirty now. (He said looking at James and Zayn)

Z: We’ll hurry up, if no one bothers us.

H: Yeah right.

Lou: Shut your mouth horsey.

H: Louis William Tomlinson, I will sucker punch you right here.

Lou: You’re too much of a sissy to do it.

L: Guys let’s go. Please.

They all left the theme park with wide smiles on their faces and memories of a day they'd never forget.

...


	19. Let's get Ready for Dinner

-Liam and Josh’ POV-

Jo: Today was fun right?

Li: Yes it was.

Jo: I think James and Zayn are done showering.

Li: You can go use that one I’ll use the one in the back.

Jo: Okay.

Li: Hey, are you going to leave without giving me a kiss?

Jo: I thought you didn’t want any of that before we told the lads.

Li: Yes I know that but we’re in our room

Jo: Okay.

Josh kissed Liam and left the room. Liam just stood there after Josh left he sat down on the bed and sighed.

Li: How the hell am I supposed to do this? (He grunted)

After a while of sitting on the bed starring off into space he stood up and went to go take a shower.

A few minutes after Liam left the room Josh came in fresh from his shower. He looked around the room and started getting dressed. They decided on a casual dress code for the dinner tonight. He put on a denim jean and was busy putting on his undershirt when Liam walked in.

Liam started smiling.

Jo: What are you smiling at?

Li: You.

Jo: Why?

Li: Can’t I gush over my own boyfriend?

Jo: Gush? Really hon, that’s the word you’re going to use?

Li: Sue me because my vocabulary is more advanced that yours.

Jo: You just ruined the mood, now start getting dressed.

Li: Yeah, whatever.

Josh put on his button up shirt, fixed his hair and then put on his shoes.

Jo: Hon, I’m done. Is it okay if I go wait for you in the living room?

Li: Yeah sure.

Josh kissed Liam and then he left.

-Kendall and Logan’s POV -

L: It’s a good thing we got into that bathroom before James and Zayn.

K: Yeah I agree, so what are you wearing?

L: Since it’s casual I thought I’d wear my green jean with white shirt and then I’ll just throw a jacket on.

K: Okay.

L: And you?

K: I was thinking about just wearing a denim jean with one of my black shirts and my coat.

L: Okay. So you still want me to help you with your hair?

K: Nah it’s okay. You still have stuff to do and it’s getting late.

L: It’s okay. I don’t mind doing your hair, you know that.

K: Logan, I said it’s okay. I’ll wait for you in the living room.

L: Kendall. (He was cut off)

K: Logie, I promise it’s okay.

L: Are you sure?

K: Totally. (He kissed Logan and left the room)

L: Okay that was weird. (He said to himself)

-Harry and Louis’ POV-

H: It really sucks not having our hair stylist here.

Lou: Are you telling me that I suck at blow drying your hair.

H: You sort of do, Boo. You keep burning my scalp.

Louis just stood there with an open mouth.

H: Boo, I love you and all but I really don’t want you near my hair before it’s done.

Lou: When did I ever burn your hard head?

H: Remember that twitcam we did titled “Blow drying Harry Styles’ hair”, that was later reposted by our fans as “Burning Harry Styles scalp”?

Lou: I don’t care. I’m going to do my own hair.

H: I already did your hair, BooBear.

Lou: I’ll do my own hair tomorrow.

H: I think I’ll just wear this band around my head.

Lou: You look so gay when you put that in your hair.

H: But I am gay Dear Louis.

Lou: Can I ask you a question?

H: Anytime.

Lou: So uhm, do you think our fans would be sad if your body would wash up on the shores of Hawaii?

H: Louis Tomlinson if you kill me our fans will murder you.

Lou: It would be worth it, believe me.

H: I’ll kick your ass, before you even try, Mister.

Lou: You’ve been threatening me with physical abuse for a while Mister Styles.

H: Oh I know.

Lou: I’m gonna leave because you’re scaring me.

H: No wait, let me just put this on.

Lou: Are you going to kill me?

H: Nope but that’s only because I don’t want to be lonely tonight.

Lou: Yeah, continue telling yourself that.

H: Just watch one of these days.

Lou: I’m telling Liam that you’re threatening me so he’ll know that if something happens to me that it’s your fault.

H: Then I’ll have to take him down too.

Lou: …

H: I love you too, BooBear.

Lou:…

-Zayn and James’ POV-

Z: So, how are we going to do this?

J: I was thinking we wear skinnies, with a casual dress shirt and a jacket.

Z: I like that idea.

J: I like the idea of seeing you without your shirt even more.

Z: Same here, babe.

J: Come here you. (He said pulling Zayn towards him)

Z: What do you want to do?

J: A little of this and a whole lot of this. (He said pulling Zayn towards him and kissing him.)

After a while of kissing each other they finally let go.

Z: I think we’ve wasted enough time.

J: So you call kissing me a waste of time?

Z: Never, but we need to get ready.

J: I agree.

Z: But I need one more kiss before I get dressed.

J: Anytime honey. Anytime.

-Carlos and Niall’s POV-

Ni: Carlos, how about we wear the clothes we bought in Ireland?

C: The matching one’s?

Ni: Yeah.

C: Do you know where mine is?

Ni: Yeah (He laughed) it was in my suitcase. I hung it up in my closet over there, I’ll get it for you.

C: Thanks. So what do you want to do tomorrow?

Ni: Here you go. (He said handing Carlos his clothes)

C: Thanks.

Ni: How about the two of us go hiking tomorrow?

C: Where?

Ni: Just up those Mountains on the other side of the house.

C: There where we saw the trail the other day?

Ni: Yeah, so do you want to do it?

C: It’s a date.

Ni: Then it’s settled, now let’s go.

C: Right behind you bro.

...

-Josh and Kendall’s POV-

Josh was sitting in the living room waiting for the rest of the guys to come out when Kendall walked in.

K: Hey, didn’t think anyone would be down here already.

Jo: Uh, it doesn’t take me hours to get ready.

K: Yeah me too. Do you want something to drink?

Jo: Water is fine thank you.

K: Okay, I’ll be right back.

…

K: Here you go.

Jo: Thanks.

K: Yeah. (Kendall sighed)

Jo: What’s wrong?

K: It’s nothing.

Jo: Hey, I know that we’re not close but I’ve been told that I’m a pretty good listener.

K: it’s just feels like Logan’s been distancing himself from me. At the theme park every time I tried holding his hand he’d pull away and when I tried kissing him, he gives me his cheek.

Jo: Have you tried talking to him.

K: I don’t want us breaking up again.

Jo: What do you mean?

K: We kind of broke up a couple of days ago because I was jealous of him and Liam.

Jo: Him and Liam?

K: Yeah, I thought he was cheating on me with Liam because they were spending so much time together but it turned out that he wasn’t.

Jo: I think you should forget about that incident and talk to Logan. Don’t accuse him of anything, just tell him what’s you’re thinking. Okay?

K: I’ll try it.

Jo: Yeah?

K: Okay.

Just then Harry and Louis walked in followed by Logan and Liam and then James and Zayn.

K: What’s up with the band?

H: I don’t have a stylist.

K: And?

H: Nothing, leave me alone.

Lou: He’s a bit sensitive when it comes to his hair.

H: Lou, shut up.

K: You know that thing makes you look gayer than you are?

H: Kendall!

Lou: Watch out, Harry’s really psychotic.

K: I know but… (He cut himself off when Carlos and Niall walked in)

Li: Nope, not now. We’re already running late. Let’s go.

...


	20. Dinner Time

The guys got into the van that was given to them for the duration of their stay in Hawaii with Paul as their chauffeur on their way to the restaurant and as per their request the restaurant was not closed up for them. They however reserved the top floor of the restaurant for the night.

P: Here you are guys.

C: Aren’t you coming with us?

P: No the dinner is for you boys.

C: But why can’t you just join us?

Ni: Yeah why don’t you?

Li: You could join us if you want to Paul.

P: Really?

Li: Yes, there is no problem.

H: Yeah, we’d love to have you.

K: We’d love to have you. (He mocked)

H: Yeah yeah yeah.

K: Real mature…

P: I’d love to join you for dinner.

Ni: Sit next to me and Carlos.

Li: Niall, Paul can sit wherever he wants to.

P: No, I think it would be safer to sit next to the two of them.

J: It’s probably safer for you to sit far away from them.

P: No, it’s safer for everyone in that restaurant if I sit by them.

Hahahahha

C: Whatever, now let’s go eat.

~~~Inside Restaurant~~~

Ni: Time for food. (He whispered to Carlos who was walking next to him)

C: Yeah.

Host: Welcome everyone.

Li: Thank you.

Host: Would you like me to show you to your table?

C: We reserved a floor. (He said excitedly)

Host: I know. (He said with a smile)

L: Sorry, he’s kind of excited.

Host: It’s okay, this way to your table.

…

Host: So here you go, your waiters will be here soon.

K: Thank you, Sir. (He said as the host smiled and walked away)

They all sat down on a large table. Kendall sat on one end of the table with Logan to his left, Liam next to him, Josh next to Liam. Louis sat next to Liam and Harry sat next to Louis. James sat at the other end of the table with Zayn on his right.

P: Boys do you want me to sit next to or in between you?

Carlos and Niall turned to each other and whispered softly huddled together much to the amusement of the other boys and Paul.

Ni: You can sit here next to Zayn and I’ll sit next to Carlos.

Paul sat next to Zayn across from Liam and Niall sat next to Carlos who sat on the right of Kendall.

C: Niall and I have an announcement to make.

J: That you’re dating?

…

J: Ow, watch the hair. (He said as Carlos after Carlos threw his rolled up napkin at him)

C: No. For the millionth time.

Ni: Carlos and I are going hiking tomorrow.

C: Alone.

L: Why?

C: Because we’re tired of all of you and we're on vacation.

K: Hurtful. Carlos what’s up with you?

C: We just want to do this. We want to have fun like we did when we went to my parents and when we went to Niall’s parents in Ireland. I’m not tired of you, I just said it.

J: It’s okay bud, we’re not mad. We understand if the two of you need some alone time. Zayn and I are also going out tomorrow.

H: So are Lou and I, we get that you need to be alone.

The others were all trying to hold in their laughter.

Ni: You guys don’t understand.

L: Oh we understand pretty well.

C: Just leave them, Niall.

P: Boys leave Carlos and Niall. (He said in between laughs)

C: I give up.

Just then the waiters came up ready to take their orders. Everyone pretty much ordered their own things ranging from steak to lobsters to fish but Carlos and Niall ordered the same thing.

C: Niall and I are going to explore.

Ni: Call us when the food comes.

P: Where are you going?

C: Exploring.

P: Do you want me to accompany you?

Ni: Nah, we’re just going to be in the restaurant.

P: Please don’t bother anyone.

C: We won’t. Let’s go Carlos.

-Carlos and Niall’s POV-

Ni: So where to?

C: There was a group of Hawaiian teens downstairs when we came in, we could go to them.

Ni: Won’t they find it weird if two random guys go sit with them.

C: First we’ll ask to join them for a little while and second we’re both in famous boy bands.

Ni: Can we also go to the host?

C: Yeah, he looked nice enough. We can do it.

Ni: Okay.

…

They went downstairs and walked over to the table.

Ni: Hiya!

One of the girls looked up with an annoyed expression which eased up when she saw who it was.

Girl: H-h… hi. (She smiled)

C: Hello.

Charlie: Hi, I’m Charlie, that’s Kim, that’s Max, that’s Adam and the speechless one there is Malia.

Ni: Well nice to meet you, I’m Niall and that’s Carlos.

Max: Yeah we know, we’re sort of fans.

Adam: But they’re psycho fans and that’s why they’re not talking.

Kim: Shut up Adam. So uh what are you guys doing here?

C: We were actually hoping to join you guys while we wait for our food.

Charlie: Sure, pull up a chair.

Ni: Thanks.

C: So have you guys ever seen us in concert?

Malia: Yeah, we saw you perform in New York and Texas.

Charlie: Texas was one of our favourites.

Ni: Yeah ours too.

C: So are you guys originally from Hawaii?

Max: Yes we are. We’re all seniors at Honolulu High.

Ni: That’s so cool. I didn’t get to finish normal high school.

Kim: But you’re famous that kind of makes up for it.

Ni: Yeah it does but I miss my mates back home but I have Carlos and he sort of makes up for it.

C: Aww. Is there anything you guys would like to know?

Adam: How does it feel to finish a massive tour like you just had and getting to go home?

Ni: It’s one of the best feelings in the world.

C: Touring is fun and all but then getting to see the people you grew up with is amazing.

Adam: Cool.

Kim: So how long have the two of you been dating?

Ni: We’re not dating. (He smiled)

Kim: Really? (She asked sounding seriously shocked)

C: Yes, why do you sound so shocked?

Kim: It’s just the way you interact. Sorry.

C: It’s okay. We’re pretty much used to it now.

Ni: The other lads keep bothering us with that.

K: Oh.

Max: So honestly, how is it living in the same house when so many of the guys are dating each other?

C: It’s crazy.

Ni: They’re always cuddling. Like when we’re watching the telly, they’ll be sitting there kissing and all that gross stuff.

Hahahahaha

Charlie: How long are you guys staying in Hawaii?

C: Ten days. We’ve been here for I think five days.

Charlie: Oh that’s cool. We’re having a party tomorrow if you would like to come.

C: That would be cool but I doubt security would allow us.

Charlie: Aww that’s a pity.

Ni: Yeah.

Kim: So is it only you two or are the rest of the guys also here?

Ni: Uhm… (Niall said looking at Carlos for confirmation)

C: We’re all here.

‘Yep’ (Squealed Kim and Malia)

Charlie: My poor ear drums.

Ni: Do you guys want to meet them, they’re just upstairs.

Kim: OH MY GOSH, really?

C: Come let’s go.

Malia: EEEEE!

Adam: Shh, there are other people here.

Malia: Okay, okay.

C: Our fans are crazy.

…

The group stood up and made their way up the stairs only to be stopped by security at the top.

Security: Sir?

C: They’re okay.

Ni: We just want them to meet the rest of the guys.

Sec: Okay.

Adam: Sir?

Max: I could get used to be called Sir all the time.

C: It’s cool in the beginning but it gets irritating after a while.

Ni: So here we. (He said as the reached the corner leading to their table)

C: Ready?

They all nodded and followed Niall and Carlos.

C: Guys meet Charlie, Kim, Max, Adam, and Malia

L: Hey guys. (He says as he gets up along with the rest of the guys)

Kim: Oh my goodness. (She exclaimed)

J: Nice to meet you.

Malia: It’s an honour to meet you

Max: They’re die-hard fans

K: And I suppose you don’t like us.

Adam: No we do, we’re just not as crazy as they are.

L: Oh okay.

Kim: Paul is also here! (She squealed)

Malia: And Josh! (She squealed)

C: How do your ears still work properly while your friends squeal so much?

Charlie: We’ve learned to adapt.

HaHaHaHaHa

Kim: Can we please take pictures.

H: Sure

They took a couple of pictures with everyone including Paul and Josh. They finished up when the guys food was brought in.

Charlie: Okay, I think it’s time for us to leave.

Malia: Yeah, Thank you.

Kim: Yeah, thanks for the pictures and nice to meet you. (She smiled)

C: It was fun.

Max: Nice to meet you.

Adam: Bye.

N: We hope to see you soon.

“EEEEE” (The girls squealing could be heard all the way to the stairs)

HaHaHaHa

C: Let’s eat.

¬¬¬Dinner¬¬¬

C: This is good

Ni: mmmmm.

K: What were you guys doing downstairs?

C: We were exploring.

Ni: We met our fans.

L: Where?

Ni: Downstairs, they were eating.

P: Did you go eat with them?

C: No, we’d never do that.

C: Okay we would but we didn’t. (He answered when everyone looked at him weirdly for his previous answer)

Ni: So what were you guys talking about while we weren’t here?

Z: You two actually.

C: What about us?

H: We’d like to know a few things.

Ni: Like?

Li: So what gives .You’re always together, you’re wearing the same clothes, you’re eating the same food.

K: We would just like to know what’s going on.

C: There is nothing going on, when will you guys realise that?

J: Bud, we’re just saying that we wouldn’t be bothered.

L: We don't have any reason to be.

Ni: Well whatever but lads we aren’t dating.

Jo: Okay, I think we should leave it at that for now.

C: I agree.

J: So I was thinking that we go shopping.

L: Really?

J: Yeah, wouldn’t it be fun shopping in Hawaii?

K: It would. I would love too.

Li: I don’t have a problem with it.

Lou: Neither do us.

P: I can have it arranged for tomorrow if you all agree.

Z: Yeah.

P: Niall, Carlos when are the two of you planning on going for your hike?

Ni: Uh, we could reschedule, right?

C: Yeah. We could go Wednesday morning and then do the surfing with the guys in the afternoon like we all planned.

Ni: Okay.

P: So I’ll arrange it for tomorrow around noon so you can lie around in the afternoon and go to your dinner at night.

J: That sounds do able.

Z: And it’s not too early.

H: So lads, I miss singing.

Lou: Really Haz?

H: What, it’s true.

J: Yeah me too.

Ni: I guess we all kind of do right?

Guys: Yeah.

Lou: So Harold kept me up last night.

P: Louis, it’s okay. We don’t need to know that.

Lou: That wasn’t what I wanted to say, Paul. (He said with a smile on his face)

P: If you say so.

H: No, Lou was saying that I kinda got obsessive about it last night. So I made a few calls… (He was cut off)

P: To me at 3:00 in the morning.

Hahahahaha

H: Yeah sorry for that but I cannot rest when inspiration strikes.

Li: Okay so what’s your big idea?

H: So I found out that we have instruments.

Jo: Like?

P: Well there’s guitars, piano’s and drums.

Jo: What kind of drums?

P: The kind you play and smaller ones.

Jo: Wicked.

C: Never thought I’d see someone so excited over drums.

Li: Yeah, he’s cute that way.

H: So I was thinking that we have a little bonfire and sing some tunes.

K: That sounds cool.

Z: We’re down with it, right babe?

J: Sure. (He smiled)

Carlos and Niall made gagging sounds so James and Zayn decided to kiss and so did Harry and Louis.

C: Blah.

Li: Guys please.

K: Leave them, they’re in love. 

L: Okay.

C: Now that that is sorted can we order dessert?

P: Sure, why not?

Li: We’ll order as soon as the waiters come fetch our plates.

C: Okay.

They sat and talked for a little while until the waiters came to take their plates.

Host: Is everything okay here?

Guys: Yes, thank you.

Host: Would you like the dessert menu or your bill?

C: Dessert menu please!

Host: Well isn’t someone excited tonight?

C: I really want dessert.

Host: Okay here are your menus one of the waiters will be here momentarily to take your orders.

Ni: Wait. Carlos and I wanted to know what a restaurant host actually does.

C: Actually, we’d like to see what a host does.

P: Boys.

Host: No it’s okay. I don’t mind having mini shadows for a while.

Ni: Really?

Host: Yes sure. Come down when you’re finished ordering, I’ll be at the front.

C: Thanks.

Li: You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. (He joked)

Host: It’s okay, I think I can handle it.

H: Good luck.

Host: Thank you.

…

C: You guys are mean.

Waiter: Can I get your dessert orders please?

J: Can we have one apple crumble…

Z: To share please?

Waiter: Okay.

H: And we’d like a large serving of apple crisp tart, to share please.

C: I would like a piece of chocolate cake.

Waiter: Also to share?

C: Hahahahaha. I don’t share when it comes to food.

Ni: Yeah, neither do I but I’d like a piece of chocolate cake too.

P: I would like the bread pudding please.

Li: Uh, soufflé for me please.

Jo: Yeah give me that too. Thanks.

L: Uhm, vanilla… vanilla cake. Yeah. Please give me that.

Waiter: For one .Sir?

L: Yes and you Kendall?

K: Uh, I’d like… uhm. You know what, forget it.

Waiter: Excuse me?

K: Just bring me water, please.

J: What’s wrong?

K: Nothing.

C: Are you sure?

K: Yes Carlos, I’m sure. (He sighed)

C: Okay. Niall let’s go.

Ni: Coming.

C: Phone us when the food comes, please.

L: Don’t worry, we will.

Ni: Thanks.

-Niall and Carlos’ POV-

C: Hello.

Ni: We’re here.

Host: Okay what do you want to know first?

C: Your name.

Ni: We don’t want to call you “The Host” all the time.

Host: It’s Michael.

C: Cool name but we’re going to call you Mike.

Host: No problem boys.

Ni: So what do you do?

M: First I just welcome the guest then I check for their reservation, get them a table and a waiter.

C: Can you get them any of the waiters?

M: Yes, all our waiters are equipped with the necessary skills to deal with any type of guest. Like for that couple over there. (He said pointing to the two people who came in just before Niall and Carlos did) they are pescetarians.

C: What’s a pescetarian?

M: People who don’t eat meat only fish.

C: That’s just weird.

Ni: I know right.

M: Don’t let them hear you saying that, they’re real snobs.

C & Ni: Hahahahaha

C: So do you think we could try?

M: Try my job?

C: Yes please.

M: For one group only?

C: Yes.

M: Okay.

Ni: Really?

M: Yeah, why not?

Ni: Yeah.

M: The next group is due in five minutes so put these on. (He said giving them aprons)

C: Okay so what do we do first?

M: Use the computer, find their reservation and check for any preferences filled in?

Ni: Okay, reservation for eight thirty.

C: No preferences.

Ni: Table for five.

M: Okay so what do you think that they need because they’re coming.

C: Uhm, menus?

M: Correct.

C: You take three and I’ll take two.

Ni: Okay and I’ll talk first then you?

C: Okay.

Ding. Ding.

Ni: Good night.

C: Good night.

1st person: We have a reservation for eight thirty.

Ni: Table for five, this way.

…

C: Are these seats to your liking?

2nd Person: Yes thank you.

Ni: So here are your menus.

C: And your waiter will be here soon to take your orders.

1st Person: Thank you.

Ni: Okay, we’ll leave you now call us if you need anything.

2nd Person: Wait, how old are you.

C: Nineteen.

M: They are just training. (He interjected when the guest looked surprise

3rd Person: Oh.

4th Person: Well they are really good.

5th Person: And really charming also.

C & Ni: Thank you very much.

Ni: Have a lovely evening.

C: And enjoy your meal.

1st Person: Thank you boys.

…

C: That was awesome!

Ni: And so exciting!

B: But sometimes it gets boring after doing it everyday.

Ni: Is it boring for you, Michael?

M: No, not actually because I get to meet a lot of famous people.

C: A lot of famous people that I have met are snobs.

M: Yes, not all of them are as charming as the two of you.

Ni: Thank you. (He blushed)

C: Nialler why are you blushing?

Ni: I’m not use to getting compliments.

C: That’s going to change because I’m going to compliment you at least five times a day.

Ni: Aww you don’t have to do that.

C: I know but I want to.

Ni: Well okay.

M: I wish I had a friendship like yours when I was your age.

C: Aww sorry but I love you for acknowledging that we’re friends.

Ni: All our mates think that we’re dating.

M: Sorry for that.

C: Well Michael it was really fun hanging out with you.

M: It was fun hanging out with the both of you too.

Ni: Yes it was

...

C: Kendall said the food is coming. We have to go.

M: Go enjoy the rest of your dinner boys.

Ni: I guess we should give these back. (He said tugging at the apron)

M: No you can keep them.

C: Thank you. Niall I think we should cook breakfast tomorrow morning.

Ni: I suck at cooking.

C: Well, I’m pretty awesome at cooking. So I’ll cook and you assist.

Ni: Okay.

C: Mike, can you keep these for us then we take them discretely when we leave because I want to surprise the boys with it tomorrow.

M: Okay.

Ni: Well this is good bye, Michael. (He said hugging Michael)

M: Good bye, Niall.

C: Thanks for all this, Mike. (He said hugging him too)

Ni: Bye.

C: Bye.

M: Good bye.

…

The boys went up to the floor back to the awkward tension they were trying to avoid and sat down to start eating their desserts. The couples were sitting and feeding each other except for Kendall and Logan. When they were finished eating the bill came and they all chipped in to pay the bill. When they were leaving they greeted Michael and Carlos and Niall were last so that they could take their aprons, to hide at home later.


	21. Bonfire

When the boys got home Niall and Carlos went to their room first to put the aprons away. Josh Harry, Louis and Kendall went looking for the instruments. Zayn, James, Logan and Liam were in the house grabbing chairs and blankets to set up at the beach.

J: So where should we put these?

L: Let’s just set it up close to the water, but not so close that the water wets the blankets.

Z: Okay.

Li: Do you think we need snacks?

L: We just had dinner maybe just a couple of drinks for each of us.

Z: My hands are full.

J: So are mine.

Li: Where are Carlos and Niall?

J: In their room.

L: Doing what?

J: Search me.

L: Okay, you guys take out these and I’ll go get them and bring the drinks and extra blankets.

Li: Okay.

…

-Logan’s POV-

L: What are you guys doing? (He asked as he walked into their room)

Carlos and Niall were lying on Niall’s bed looking at the ceiling and talking.

C: Nothing.

L: Exactly, now get up and come help us.

Ni: With what?

L: The bonfire.

C: Oh. I totally forgot.

Ni: Me too.

L: Now get up and come carry the drinks for me.

C: Drinks for us?

L: Yes.

Ni: And what about snacks?

L: We just had dinner.

Ni: But still.

L: Okay just go get potato chips or something but come help me with the drinks first.

C: Okay.

L: So… (He said as they walked out of the room)

C: Please don’t ask if we’re dating.

L: I wasn’t… Honestly.

Ni: Really?

L: Yes.

C: Then what?

L: I was going to ask Niall if he wanted to play guitar tonight.

Ni: Yes I would. I love playing the guitar.

L: And you’re really good at it.

C: You’re good too, why don’t you ever play?

L: Nah, don’t want to. I’ll leave that to Kendall.

C: Why?

L: No reason. So take these outside to Zayn, James and Liam. They’re busy setting up the blankets and chairs.

C: Okay.

Carlos and Niall carried the drinks outside to where the other three guys were, quickly followed by Logan.

L: Cool fire. (He said as he put down the rest of the drinks he was holding)

Li: Can’t have a bonfire without one.

L: No we can’t now can we?

Li: So what’s up with you and Kendall? (He whispered)

L: What do you mean?

Li: You know what I mean.

L: Well…

Li: Let’s continue this tomorrow.

L: I like that idea.

Li: Yeah I’m sure you would.

L: Shut up. 

-Kendall’s POV-

Josh, Harry, Louis and I followed Paul to our tour buses to fish out the instruments.

H: Yo Schmidt, why so quiet?

K: Just thinking.

H: About Logan? (He teased)

K: None of your business Styles.

Lou: I love the fact that the two of you are friends now.

K: Me too. Now I seriously want to know how long it really takes Harry’s hair to be done before a show.

H: About half an hour.

Lou: That’s a funny joke Haz.

Jo: Yeah more like an hour.

K: Really?

H: How do you just sell me out like that? (He asked with a fake angry expression)

Jo: Sorry mate but it’s the truth.

H: Don’t care. (He pouted)

K: Louis, your boyfriend wants to cry.

Lou: Oh, Haz don’t cry.

H: Louis Tomlinson…

Lou: Harry Styles…

H: I will throw you into this sand, if you don’t leave me alone.

Lou: Doesn’t matter, I still have Josh. Don’t I Josh?

Jo: Always mate. (He said holding his hand out for Louis to take, which he did leaving Harry’s hand that he was holding)

H: Traitor!

Hahahahaha

H: Then I still have Kendall, right?

K: Nope. (He said as he ran towards the tour buses)

H: Come back here! (He shouted running after Kendall)

Lou: Kids. (He sighed while still holding Josh’s hand)

Jo: Lou, you do know that Kendall is older than you?

Lou: With a year, yes.

Jo: There’s no reasoning with you is there?

Lou: Nope.

H: Took you long enough.

K: Boy, the two of you are slow.

Jo: Where are the instruments?

K: In the back.

Jo: Let’s go get them.

H: What instruments do we need?

K: A few guitars and mini drums for you right?

Jo: Yes. How many guitars?

K: I need one, Louis?

Lou: Yeah me too.

Jo: Get one for my brother.

Lou: And for Liam also.

K: Liam?

H: Believe it or not but Liam is pretty good.

K: I know but…

H: Look at it this way if he’s playing then he’s distracted.

Lou: Distracted from what?

Jo: Yeah, I’d like to know that too.

K: Nothing Harry is just messing around.

Jo: Kendall can I ask you something?

K: Sure.

Jo: Why don’t you like Liam?

K: I do. What gives you that idea?

Jo: Nothing, I was just asking.

K: Okay.

H: So let’s go. Josh did you find the drums?

Jo: Yes I did mini versions of my usual one’s.

Lou: So let’s go.

The guys took the instruments and went back to the beach. When they got there Carlos and Niall were standing and eating, James was busy setting up the blankets, Zayn the chairs and Liam and Logan were standing and talking in front the fire. Louis and Josh went over to the other guys and put the two guitars and drums down.

Harry saw Kendall starring at Logan and Liam angrily.

H: Let it go, Kendall.

K: But look at them!

H: I can see and they’re just talking, nothing’s happening between them.

K: It doesn’t look like they’re just talking to me.

H: Well to me it does.

K: But you don’t know Logan like I do.

H: Exactly. You know Logan best so you should know that Logan doesn’t want anything to do with Liam. He chose you.

K: Where did your boyfriend go?

H: Leave Louis alone and go to Logan.

K: I was just asking.

H: You’re stalling.

K: No I’m not.

H: I’m not a five year old so I’m not going to go on with this.

…

L: Guys come on!

K: We’re coming!

L: Okay!

...

The guys sat down by the fire in a circle. Niall sat on a chair with Josh on his right, Liam sat next to Josh and Logan sat next to Liam. Louis sat next to Logan and Carlos next to him. Carlos was on the left of Niall. Zayn and James sat next to each other on the blanket. Kendall sat on the blanket in between Logan’s legs and Harry in between Louis’ legs. They sat and Kendall, Louis, Liam and Niall were slowly playing the guitar and Logan, Harry, Carlos, James and Zayn were softly harmonizing along with the melody the guys were strumming. Josh joined in on the drums a little while later. They continued that way for about fifteen minutes.

Jo: Do you lads want to do a song?

L: Yeah, why not?

Harry started singing Rolling in the Deep by Adele. Logan followed then Zayn, then Carlos and James. Liam, Louis, Niall and Kendall joined in on backup vocals. They continued singing different songs for the next hour. After that they just goofed around with different beats and sounds. They even resorted to making up their own songs or mixing famous songs together. After about 3 hours around the bonfire, the fire started dying so the guys decided it was time to pack up.

Jo: That was fun.

J: It was amazing.

K: Yes it was buddy, now let’s get these chairs and blanket inside.

C: Okay but I’m tired.

H: We all are bud, don’t worry we will all be in bed soon.

C: Bed, that sounds good right now.

Hahahahaha

After carrying all the blankets and chairs and effectively covering the fire the guys were ready for bed.

L: Come on guys, let’s get you to bed. (He said to Niall and Carlos who looked just about ready to pass out right there)

C: Good night guys.

Ni: G… night.

Good Night.

Li: Josh, do you want to come help me with these dishes?

Jo: Yeah sure, let’s go. Good night guys.

Li: Good night everyone.

Z: Well James and I are going to bed.

J: Nighty night.

Harry walked with Louis towards the end of the hall.

H: Is it okay if I take a walk with Kendall?

Lou: Yeah.

H: It’s just that he’s kind of feeling insecure about a lot of things.

Lou: Sweetheart, I’m okay with it. Go walk with him.

H: Thanks babe, good night.

Lou: Good night. (He said kissing Harry and walking towards their room)

-Harry’s POV-

Kendall is a really cool lad and to see him going through such inner turmoil isn’t fair.

H: Hey Kendall, do you want to accompany me on a little walk?

K: Where too?

H: Just down the beach and back.

K: Okay, let’s go.

H: Aren’t you going to say night to Logan?

K: (He huffed) Logan has other things on his mind right now.

H: Okay let’s go.

…

K: Why the walk?

H: You need to clear your head.

K: No I don’t, everything is perfectly fine.

H: Continue lying to yourself because you’re definitely not fooling me.

K: I don’t know why I’m feeling this way.

H: Which way Kendall, some or other time you will have to talk to him.

K: I’m supposed to be the strong one in the band.

H: So you are going to let your pride ruin your relationship?

K: Whenever we talk we argue and I’m sick of arguing.

H: Kendall you need to talk to him.

K: There isn’t ever time. We’re always doing something or there is always someone around us.

H: When was the last time the two of you had some alone time, went on a date?

K: One morning in Texas.

H: And that was about a month ago?

K: Yeah, I think.

H: You guys need to get out. Take him somewhere and talk to him. Tell him how you’re feeling, tell him how the things he is doing makes you feel. Talk to him honestly and then you guys decide what to do from there on.

K: When? When will we get the chance?

H: Take him out the day after tomorrow, we aren’t doing anything.

K: I could take him to brunch, could that work?

H: Yes it could. He loves you, remember?

K: …

H: He still has his promise ring, doesn’t he?

K: Yes or at least I think so.

H: Kendall, get a grip, okay?

K: Okay. Thanks for this, harry. (He smiled)

H: No biggy.

K: Now let’s go home because I’m tired now.

H: Let’s.

They walked back to the house making small conversations along the way.

K: Good night and thank you again.

H: It’s okay. Good night.

-Kendall’s POV-

Kendall went to bed and Logan still wasn’t there. He came in a while later.

K: Where have you been? (He asked in a sweet groggy voice)

L: I was helping Josh and Liam clean up the house and you? You were out for a while.

K: I Just went for a walk with harry.

L: Oh. (He said as he got dressed in his pyjama bottoms- it’s hot in Hawaii) What did you talk about?

K: Nothing in particular.

L: Okay. (He said applying lotion on his hands making Kendall realise something)

K: Hey Logan?

L: Yeah?

K: Where’s your ring?

L: Oh. I took it off this morning when I was cleaning up in here because it was getting dirty and now I can’t seem to find it.

K: Did you try looking for it?

L: I spent almost an hour, I'll try again.

K: Oh okay then. Good night.

L: Night hun. (He said kissing Kendall)

...


	22. Breakfast Burrito

-Carlos and Niall’s POV -

***6:00.a.m***

Ni: Carlos, wake up.

C: I’m awake.

Ni: Let’s go make food.

C: Okay. Here’s your apron.

Ni: Thank you.

Niall and Carlos went to the bathroom brushed their teeth and went to the kitchen.

Ni: So what are you making?

C: One of the only things I know how to do.

Ni: And what’s that?

C: Breakfast Burrito.

Ni: I’ve never had one before.

C: Then I’m happy to be your first.

Ni: I can’t wait.

C: Now let’s start.

Ni: What do you need?

C: The usual stuff.

Ni: Okay so I’ll get you this and that and some bluh, bluh.

C: Oh sorry, onions, eggs, pepper, bacon or ham and milk.

Ni: That I can work with.

C: Now let’s get started.

They started making the burritos. It took them an hour to make more than enough burritos for everyone in the house.

Ni: Can I have a taste?

C: Not now.

Niall started pouting.

C: Okay but just because your pout is so adorable.

Ni: It always works.

C: Give me half… Thanks.

...

C: How is it?

Ni: Oh my gosh it’s amazing!

C: Thank you.

Ni: Are these all you can make?

C: I can make other Mexican dishes.

Ni: Cool. You should cook for me sometime.

C: Sure thing.

Ni: Should we clean up?

C: NO. We cooked, let them clean up.

Ni: I like that plan.

~~~Kendall & Logan~~~

Logan turned in his sleep and woke up starring at Kendall’s face but then he smelt something.

L: Kendall, wake up.

K: Mmm.

L: Kendall, do you smell that?

K: What?

L; Open your eyes!

K: How will opening my eyes help me smell?

SLAP!!!!!

K: Did you just slap me?

L: Sorry but you don’t want to wake up. Let me kiss it better for you.

K: I think I deserve more kisses for that slap.

L: Okay. (He said kissing Kendall all over his face) Better now? (He said laying his head on his pillow and looking at Kendall)

K: All better and I do smell that and it smells delicious.

L: Do you think Liam is cooking?

K: Uhm. I don’t know, let’s go have a look.

L: Let’s. (He said taking Kendall’s hand and pulling him out of the bed)

~~~Kitchen~~~

Niall and Carlos were sitting and drinking juice in the kitchen by the table when Kendall and Logan walked in.

L: What’s going on in here?

C: Nothing.

L: It doesn’t look like nothing, where is Liam?

Ni: Probably still asleep I think. How should we know?

L: Didn’t he cook?

Ni: No.

C: We did.

K: Really?

C: Yes.

L: Why?

C: Because we thought it would be a nice gesture!

K: Calm down bro, he didn’t mean it that way, right Logan?

L: No I didn’t. Now can we taste?

C: No wait for the other guys.

K: Why?

Ni: Breakfast is a meal that the whole family has to eat together.

K: Okay. How about we go wake up the other guys.

C: I’m down.

Ni: me too.

L: I’m not.

K: No problem. So let’s go open their doors and shout.

C: Okay.

L: Okay, I’ll do it too. (He laughed nervously)

K: Okay. So who is taking which room?

L: I’ll take Josh and Liam’s room.

K: Oh, I’ll take James and Zayn’s room.

C: So I guess that means that we’ll take Harry and Louis?

K: Okay. “Wake Up Squad” on three. One. Two. Three.

WAKE UP SQUAD

Kendall walked over to James and Zayn’s bedroom door and slowly opened it to find Zayn sleeping with his head on James’ chest and James’ arms around Zayn.

K: Wake Up or I’ll Cut Your Hair! (He shouted squinting his eyes)

J: Wha… What’s going on? (He shouted jumping from the bed)

K: I said GET UP! Please. Breakfast in five be there.

J: Okay?

K: Now get up.

Z: I’m getting up.

K: Okay, I’ll give you your privacy but go to the kitchen immediately after you’re done.

J: Okay and why did you have to wake us up like that?

K: Because I wanted to know hurry up!

Logan went to Liam and Josh’s bedroom and knocked. He heard rummaging and then a “Come In”

Li: Oh Logan, it’s just you.

L: Don’t sound so excited to see me.

Li: Sorry, I thought it was someone else.

L: It would have been.

Jo: What do you mean?

L: Kendall, Carlos and Niall are waking the other guys up by knocking down their doors, so I offered to wake the two of you up.

Jo: Thank you.

L: It’s okay but you have to get up now. Carlos and Niall made breakfast and wants us to eat it together.

Li: Okay, we’ll be there soon.

L: Okay.

Carlos and Niall stopped in front of Harry and Louis’ bedroom.

C: Let’s open the door, go in and shout get up.

Ni: Okay.

They opened the room and went inside ready to scream but stopped when they saw Louis sitting on harry and kissing him.

Ni: Eew! (He whispered)

Carlos nodded and counted to three on his fingers and they both shouted “GET UP”

Louis and Harry stopped kissing, Louis got off of Harry and they both looked at Niall and Carlos.

H: What was that for?

Ni: Get up. (He said in a cheery tone)

Lou: For what?

C: Breakfast.

H: Why couldn’t you wake us up like normal people do?

C: Because we wanted to.

Ni: Now get up!

H: Someone’s a little impatient aren’t we?

Lou: We’ll be down in a minute.

Ni: Okay.

C: P.s you guys are gross.

H: It’s our room so we can do anything we want, like… (He was cut off)

C: Don’t want to know. (He said as he and Niall walked out of the room towards the kitchen)

…

The guys all came down at an alarming pace for breakfast.

Ni: Finally.

C: We’ve been waiting for a long time.

Li: Long?

Ni: Yes, we’ve been up since six.

Jo: Why?

C: We cooked these for you. (He said showing them the burritos)

J: That’s looks delicious.

K: Let’s hope it’s just as delicious.

Ni: It is, I’ve had one.

L: Carlos!

C: What?

L: You said no one get until breakfast.

C: He was my assistant.

Lou: Can we eat?

C: Yes. Here’s for you. (He said handing them all plates with two burritos on)

Z: Burritos?

C: Yes, what’s wrong with them?

Z: Nothing, it’s just that I’ve never had one before.

J: They’re really good, especially the one’s Carlos makes.

Z: Okay, I’ll try. (He took a bite with everyone watching him closely) Mmmm, good. Really good. (He smiled)

Hahahahaha

L: So what inspired you to make us breakfast?

Ni: The aprons.

Lou: Where did you get them?

C: From Michael.

Ni: The host from last night’s restaurant.

H: Why did he give you aprons?

Ni: We welcomed a group of people, took them to their table and got them a waiter.

C: We did what he does every day and we were wearing aprons so he told us to keep them.

Li: Did you have those when you came up to us for dessert?

Ni: No he had them. We wanted this to be a surprise.

C: So are you surprised.

Guys: Definitely.

They continued eating their breakfast having small talk in between bites.

~~~ After Breakfast~~~

C: Okay guys we’re going to our room now. Hope you had a filling breakfast.

Guys: It was.

Li: Now what about the mess you guys made?

C: We cooked, you guys can clean up.

Ni: Bye.

xxx

L: I’ll help with the clean up.

Jo: Me too.

Li: Count me in.

L: Is anyone else going to volunteer?

K: Nah.

J: Nope.

H: No.

Lou: No, sorry.

Z: Me too.

L: Just go.

Guys: Bye

…

-Kendall’s POV-

I went to our bedroom and just plopped down on the bed when there was a knock on the door.

K: You can come in.

C: Hey bud.

J: Hiya. (He said as he and Carlos jumped on either side of Kendall on the bed)

K: What do you guys want?

C: We’re here for family therapy.

J: And we have something for you.

K: And what’s that?

J: Your ring.

C: Or actually Logan’s ring.

K: Where did you guys find it? Thank you.

C: In the kitchen, yesterday afternoon.

J: So do you want it or not? (He said holding the ring out to Kendall)

K: I want to but I don’t think Logan does.

C: Kendall, what’s wrong?

K: With what? (He asked with a fake smile)

J: Fake smile, for instance.

K: There’s nothing wrong.

C: Why do you lie to us?

K: Because it’s easier than telling the truth, I guess.

C: Please tell us.

K: I feel like Logan and I are getting further and further apart from each other everyday.

J: Did you tell him?

C: What did he say?

K: I haven’t talked to him yet. There’s just no time.

J: I know Zayn and I haven’t been dating as long as you two but we always believe communicating with each other is best.

K: James, I know that but it’s just hard.

C: Take him out on a date. Do something romantic like buying him flowers, Logan likes flowers and then talk to him.

K: I know Harry suggested the same thing.

J: Harry?

K: Yeah.

J: I guess if he says it too then it must really help.

C: Kendall, you need to fight for Logan.

J: Take the ring and give it to him after your date and tell him only to take it if he wants the commitment.

K: Okay. What would I do without you guys?

C: You’d be single.

K: I love you.

J: I love you too but you should tell Logan that.

C: I love you too and James is right. (He said resting his head on Kendall’s shoulder) And also tell Logan.

L: Tell Logan what? (He asked entering the room) This looks cozy.

K: That I love you. (He smiled)

L: Okay? (He said not be believing it) Guys go get ready we’re leaving for the shopping center soon.

J: Malls, Logan. They’re called malls.

C: Let’s go.

J: The rings under your pillow. (He whispered getting up and following Carlos out of the room)

K: Thank

~~~Shopping~~~

The guys went into their van and drove to the mall, wearing scarves, hats and sunglasses in hopes of not being recognized.

Louis, Logan and Liam just buy a few clothes, shoes and accessories. Kendall bought the same as the others but also bought himself new guitar strings and picks. He also bought Logan a bracelet with the help of Carlos, James and Harry. Carlos and Niall also bought the same as Louis them but they bought a lot more shoes than them. Josh bought the usual plus extra drum sticks; personalised ones then he also secretly bought Liam a necklace written Love You on it with the help of Logan. Zayn and James bought the most clothes than all of the rest put together. They also bought a bunch of new hair products and they bought each other personalised jackets. Harry also bought the usual clothes, shoes and accessories but he bought a lot more bandanas for himself. He asked for Kendall James and Carlos’ advice when they were shopping for Logan on what to get Louis for their four month anniversary coming up in a week and they all suggested the platinum armband and Harry took it but gave it to Kendall for safe keeping until he could give it to Liam to keep it for him until it was their anniversary because they’d be in London by then.

...


	23. Dinner Time Part #2

-Logan’s POV-

It was around five thirty now and we had to start getting ready for our dinner tonight. We were invited to a classy restaurant by the owners and tonight’s dress code was formal which didn’t sit well with a few of the guys Carlos, Niall and Kendall but they still went along with it. Liam, Josh, Louis and Kendall were already dressed and downstairs because our reservation was for seven thirty and we needed to leave at seven.

-Harry’s POV-

Louis already left our room because he finished getting dressed and didn’t want to deal with my supposed hair melt down which I disagree to having. Now here I was, sitting in front of the mirror trying to get my hair into the perfect Harry Styles wave but it didn’t want to. I was almost at the point of just putting another rap on my head when there was a knock and then the door opened.

H: What do you guys want?

J: We heard you were having a mini melt hair down.

H: I’m not, Louis is just exaggerating.

Z: It doesn’t look like he is for me.

H: Again, what do you guys want?

J: We’re here to help. (Harry just then noticed the bag James was holding)

H: Help me with what?

Z: Your hair silly.

H: You won’t be able to do it.

J: You have such little faith in us.

Z: Give us a chance please?

H: Okay but burn or hurt my head or pull out my hair and you’re done.

J: Okay. We won’t let you down sir.

H: Yeah, yeah.

Zayn and James took out the hair dryer and straightener they brought with them then they took out hair products.

Z: Just sit back and relax.

J: We’re turning you away from the mirror so that you’re surprised when I’m done.

H: Okay. (He huffed)

Zayn and James started working on Harry’s hair. First they put in some of the product and then Zayn took they straightener and started straightening his hair.

H: Why are you using a straightener on my hair?

Z: Shut up and enjoy, I’m good at this ask James.

J: He is.

After Zayn straightened Harry’s hair they sprayed it with something and then James took a blow drying comb and the blow dryer and started blow drying his hair. After he finished Harry’s hair about fifteen minutes later they sprayed his hair with something else used a styling comb a little until they were satisfied with the outcome.

J: Boy do you have a lot of hair.

H: It’s a blessing and a curse, now can I see it.

Z: I don’t think you’ll like it. (He joked)

H: What? Show me my hair James!

J: Okay.

He turned Harry in his chair to face the mirror and Harry gasped.

H: It looks… It looks. (He was speechless) Zayn is right I don’t like it, I love it. Thank you so much lads.

J: No problem. We promised your man we’d make you look presentable.

H: Louis asked you to do this for me?

Z: Yep. He didn’t want to see another rap on your head for at least on night and he didn’t want you to be miserable all night because of your hair.

H: I love that lad.

J: We know.

H: Are you guys all done?

J: Yes, don’t we look it?

H: No you do, I was just asking so that we leave together.

Z: We still can our room is on the way to the living room.

H: Okay, we’ll stop by your room, leave all your things then head out to the rest of the guys.

J: Okay. Let’s go.

~~~Living Room~~~

J: Now everyone we have a special feature for you all!

Z: This is a James and Zayn creation!

J: Presenting Mr Harry Styles.

H: Thank you for the amazing introduction.

Lou: Your hair looks really good, Harry.

H: Thanks to you.

James and Zayn made coughing sounds.

H: And also thank to Zayn and James.

Li: Why are you thanking Louis?

H: Because he sent Zayn and James to me.

Lou: You looked down and I didn’t want you to so I went to go ask the two of the most hair prepared guys in this house.

K: Now we’re just waiting for Niall and Carlos.

Meanwhile…

~~~Carlos and Niall~~~

C: How should we be dressed?

Ni: Logan said formal.

C: Okay, I can work with that but I’m tired of always wearing the same style clothing.

Ni: Now change it.

C: Don’t know how else I can look good for tonight.

Ni: I know a way.

C: How?

Ni: Let me choose something for you to wear and you find me something to wear?

C: I like that idea.

Ni: Okay, now start searching.

~~~Living Room~~~

K: Carlos! Niall! Hurry up! (He shouted)

C: We’re coming! (He shouted back from the hallway)

…

K: Finally. What are you wearing?

Carlos was wearing a black skinny jean, a white button up, a black jacket and white sneakers and Niall was wearing normal black jean, a grey cardigan over a almost fading shade of white button up, a black tie and black sneakers.

C: Why, doesn’t it look good? (He asked uncertain)

K: No, you look good.

C: Oh, Niall picked these out for me.

Ni: And Carlos picked these out for me. (He said coming into the living room)

L: You look good too but why?

C: We just wanted to see how we look dressed by each other.

L: Weird but okay.

Ni: What’s weird about it?

L: The two of you are weird, is all.

C: No we’re not.

K: Yes you are.

C: Kendall, after everything I’ve done for you, you stand by him?

K: He’s my boyfriend, Carlos.

C: Doesn’t matter. (He pouted)

Hahahahaha

Ni: Don’t mind them. I’ll come back now, I just want to go get something.

C: Okay.

Niall left the living room just as the doorbell rang which Louis went to open.

Lou: Guys we have to leave.

Jo: Okay, I’ll go call my brother.

Lou: Okay.

L: Let’s go guys.

…

-Josh’s POV-

Jo: Niall, where are you?

Ni: In here! (He shouted from his and Carlos’ room)

Jo: Whoa, it’s clean in here, wouldn’t expect that from a room you’re sleeping in. No offence.

Ni: None taken plus I’m not half as messy as Louis, I don’t know how Harry keeps up.

Jo: He loves his bloke so he’ll clean up after him, no hesitation.

Ni: Carlos is a mild clean freak so he makes sure our room is clean.

Jo: Oh. What’s going on between you and Carlos?

Ni: Nothing,

Jo: I’m your brother, you can tell me.

Ni: I know that and I will if I need to but right now, there’s nothing going on between the two of us.

Jo: Do you want something to happen between the two of you?

Ni: I don’t know plus I don’t want to ruin the great friendship we have. Do you have anything you want to tell or talk to me about?

Jo: Uhm, ye… (He was cut off by someone screaming from the top of the hall “Hurry Up Guys”)

Ni: Were you just about to say something?

Jo: No. let’s go.

Ni: But I swear you were just about to say something.

Jo: It was probably nothing.

Ni: Yeah probably….

~~~Band Van~~~

C: Where is Paul?

Security: He had a meeting he’ll meet you guys at home tomorrow afternoon.

Ni: Tomorrow afternoon? Where is the meeting?

Security: On the mainland.

Ni: Oh.

(Whispering)

Li: Did you tell him?

Jo: No I couldn’t. When I sort of built up enough courage to tell him one of the security guys called and told us that we need to go and I was a tad bit of a little chicken.

Li: That’s okay. We were supposed to tell him together anyways.

Jo: But I cannot continue living a lie much longer.

Li: Me too.

Jo: Now what can we do?

LI: We should…

...

Security: You’re here. There are people to escort you to the restaurant. They also alerted the media so there is a few of them outside. (That immediately made James and Zayn leave each other’s hand that were intertwined the whole ride over.)

They get out and there is a small group of paparazzi and a couple of fans. They stopped to sign a few autographs, take picture with the fans and the paparazzi who asked them a few questions. The last question was for Harry from a reporter asking: Harry, how are things with Louis? So Harry held up his left hand that was still holding on to Louis’ right showing it to the reporter and walking into the restaurant.

They got into the restaurant and a whole section of it was closed off for them.

Ni: I don’t think we can become friends with this host, Carlos. (He says as they sit down)

C: Yeah, she looks and sounds mean.

Hahahahaha

They received their menus and ordered. 

After a while of eating all of the guys are complementing all their dishes. There are small conversations going on between the different people on the table. Kendall asked Logan out and Logan said yes with a small smile. For dessert they all ordered different flavours of ice-cream because it was another hot night in Hawaii. When their dessert comes one couple is suddenly very nervous.

After everyone got their dessert Liam clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.

L: Good Luck. (He whispered to Liam and Josh whom were sitting beside him.)

Li & Jo: Thank you. (They whispered back and Liam stood up)

Li: Sorry for the disturbance but I have an announcement to make.

Z: So important that it can’t wait until we get home?

Li: No because then I’ll just chicken out like I’ve been doing since I walked through those doors six days ago.

Z: Sorry.

Li: Anyone else want to say anything because I don’t want to be interrupted?

Guys: No.

Li: Uhm, I… I sort of uh don’t uh like g… 

Everyone was surprised at how nervous Liam was because he was always the calm and collected one in the group. He stopped talking when Josh stood up.

Jo: Niall, I wanted to do this in private but like Liam I couldn’t. I was scared. Sorry. Liam and I are dating and we’ve been dating for the last five months.

Ni: What? (He shouted standing up with a furious expression and pushing his chair back making it fall on the floor with a large thump)


	24. What's Wrong With Niall???

Ni: WHAT!

C: Niall… (He was cut off)

Ni: No!

Li: Niall, I get that you’re mad but…

Ni: No buts. Why didn’t you guys tell me?

Jo: We wanted to tell you.

Ni: But you didn’t! You had so many chances like earlier today in my room or all the times we’ve been alone!

L: Niall, calm down. This isn’t like you at all.

Ni: I’m guessing you also knew. One more person who knew before me! Josh, we did many things together, did you ever...

Jo: I would never. (He said appalled at what Niall was suggesting)

Ni: Yeah let’s hope so. I expected more from you Liam, you too Josh.

Li: Niall… (He said walking over to Niall)

Ni: Don’t! (He said and pushed Liam away from him)

Li: Niall, you can’t leave now.

Ni: Don’t tell me what to do, Liam. (He said walking out)

C: I’ll go see that’s he’s okay and I’m glad that the two of you are happy.

Li: Thank you.

Jo: Yeah, thanks.

C: I’ll text you later, Logan.

L: Okay.

…

Jo: It’s my fault.

Li: I’m just as much to lame as you.

K: No. Neither of you are to blame. Niall reacted the way he did because he was in shock. He will come around soon.

Li: But we could have handled it better.

K: Guys, beating yourselves us up won’t help anyone. Let Niall be, he’ll talk when he is ready all you two have to be doing is be happy. Plus we’re happy for you, right guys?

J: Totally.

Z: I’m happy for you Liam.

Lou: Our whole band is gay now.

K: Niall isn’t. (He said smiling)

Lou: Don’t even try to convince me. I’m happy for you mates even though I don’t have a backup plan anymore.

H: Backup plan?

Lou: Yeah, Josh was my backup plan if the two of us ever broke up.

Hahahahaha

Jo: He told me that last night when he chased Kendall to the bus.

H: Lou! (He laughed accusingly)

Lou: What?

H: Whatever, Liam is finally getting some. (He smirked)

Li: Harry! (He said burying his head in Josh’s shoulder)

Jo: Aww, he’s shy.

Z & H: Aww.

Jo: Oh shut up.

Hahahahaha

L: We should get going.

Li: What about… (He was cut off)

L: Security is with them.

Li: Okay.

L: Now shall we go?

Li: Let’s.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

-Niall’s POV-

What’s wrong with me?! (He ran out of the restaurant with security following him. He ran until he got to the beach and just collapsed on the sand and started crying, just then someone came to sit down next to him and put their arms around Niall)

C: Don’t cry buddy, it's okay.

Ni: No it’s not. I’m a bad person.

C: No you’re not.

Ni: How else do you explain the way I reacted earlier?

C: You were in shock.

Ni: I was rude to my own brother.

C: You’ll make up for it, I know you.

Ni: I’m not a bigot you know that right?

C: Yes I do. Niall let’s go home.

Ni: Can’t we just take a walk first?

C: Sure why not?

Carlos and Niall walked hand in hand along the beach. They continued until they came across a small party on the beach.

Charlie: Hey guys!

C: Charlie! This your party?

Charlie: Yeah, wanna join?

C: We’d love to…

Ni: But I’m not really in the mood for anything right now.

Charlie: If I may ask, what’s wrong?

Ni: Sure, I just found out that my brother is dating my best mate.

Charlie: Ouch.

Ni: Tell me about it.

Charlie: Well enjoy your walk it always helps me clear my mind.

Ni: Thanks and enjoy your party, it really looks like fun, it's pity we can’t join.

Charlie: Thanks and it’s okay.

Ni: Bye.

C: Bye.

Charlie: Aloha.

C: Hawaiian for bye?

Charlie: Yeah, in this sense.

C: Aloha.

Ni: Aloha.

Niall and Carlos continued walking at a slow pace for at least an hour with security slowly following behind them. After a while they decided that they needed to go home.

Ni: Do you want to go home?

C: If you’re okay then sure.

Ni: I think I need to talk to Josh when we get home.

C: I think so too.

Ni: That’s if he talks to me.

C: Why wouldn’t he want to talk to you?

Ni: I reacted really badly.

C: I get it, the guys were really shocked by the way you reacted but we get it.

Ni: It’s gonna be tough but let’s get going.

They turned around and started walking in the direction of their house while Carlos texted Logan.

***Meanwhile***

-Logan’s POV-

We were all sitting in the living room goofing off to distract Liam and Josh and it seemed to be working. Kendall tied Harry’s hair into four different sections with rubber bands and he looked like a pre-schooler with four pig tails.

K: This could be the new signature Harry Styles look, don’t you think guys?

J: I’d just add ribbons at the tips of his hair then he’d look perfect.

K: Yeah, too bad we don’t have any of those. (He said going over to his bag and pulling out a packet of red, white and black ribbons)

L: Why do you have ribbons in your bag?

C: It’s Carlos’. He bought them because they were in BTR colours.

L: Oh.

Jo: You look quiet dashing Harry.

Lou: Yeah, I have to agree but I don’t like the fact that my boyfriend looks good as a lad and a girl.

K: Why? My boyfriend looks quiet sexy dressed as a woman.

L: Thank you and so does Zayn’s boyfriend.

Li: How do you guys know that?

K: All of our characters had to dress up as a girl.

Jo: Why?

L: Our producers thought it would be funny.

J: And it was. (He pointed it out) Just check it out online.

Jo: We will.

Bing.

K: Logan, you have a text.

L: Where’s my phone? (He asked looking for it)

K: In my pocket, I’d take it out for you but I’m kinda busy here.

L: I can see. Is it in your bag?

K: Pant pocket Logan. Check in my back pocket. You left it on the table at the restaurant.

L: With everything that happened I didn’t even realise that I didn’t have it. Thanks.

K: No problemo. What are boyfriends for?

L: Thanks. The text is from Carlos and he says that they’re coming home but Niall wants to talk to Josh.

Josh took in a deep breath.

Jo: This is going to be awkward.

H: Tell me about it. OUCH! (He shouted when Kendall purposely pulled his hair) What are you still doing to my hair?

K: Nothing I’m done.

H: Then why did you pull my hair?

K: Because you don’t know how to shut this hole here. (He said putting his hands over Harry’s mouth)

H: Your hand stinks. (He joked)

K: I only touched your hair so that means your own hair is stinking.

H: Fine, it was a joke plus I washed my hair this morning.

K: If you say so.

H: It’s true, ask Louis.

Lou: It’s true. I had to wait for him to finish it before I could leave the bathroom.

K: I didn’t say anything.

H: Whatever.

Hahahahaha

K: So how does my master piece look now?

Z: A lot better than it did the first time.

L: Yeah, you look good Harry.

Lou: Logan. (He warned playfully)

L: Your hair looks good Harry. Happy Louis?

Lou: Yes.

Li: Uh. Uh. (He said shifting his head around for a better view) The look suits you.

H: Thanks, now can I see how I look. (He said reaching above him for a mirror from Kendall)

H: I look okay maybe this should be my new hair style.

Li: Simon would kill you.

Jo: He’s say “What the bloody hell were you thinking, Harry? What am I supposed to do with this? Do you want me to make this into something great?” (He said in his best Simon impression)

L: That was really good.

Z: How did you get so good?

Jo: Learned from the best.

K: Who is that?

Jo: My brother. (He whispered sadly)

L: No sadness tonight.

K: Agreed.

J: Of course you do.

K: Are you telling me that you’re against it?

J: No. (He whispered sheepishly)

K: Exactly.

Jo: Ladies!

….

Jo: Fine, lads don’t you think it would be funny to take a picture of Harry and send it to Simon?

H: It would. Let’s do it.

J: Logan, Liam?

L: Whatever.

Li: Go ahead.

Josh took the picture and just as he was about to send it to Simon the front door opened and they all froze.

C: Hey guys? (He fixed a smile)

Guys: Hi?

Li: Where is Niall?

C: Oh yeah. Josh, Niall wants to talk to you but he’s outside.

Jo: It’s okay. I’ll go to him.

C: OK.

So as Josh walked towards the front door he heard:

C: Explain this to me. (He said as he saw Harry)

…

-Josh and Niall’s POV-

Ni: Josh… (He was cut off)

Jo: No let me say something first. I never violated your privacy not even once and for you to think that literally makes me sick. I've always only loved you as a brother! (He said with tears forming in his eyes)

Ni:…


	25. What Will Niall Do???

-Josh and Niall’s POV-

Ni: Josh… (He was cut off)

Jo: No let me say something first. I never violated your privacy not even once and for you to think that literally makes me sick. I ALWAYS only loved you as a brother! (He raised his voice as tears start forming in his eyes)

Ni:… I didn’t mean it.

Jo: But you said it! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?

Ni: I feel so terrible about what I said to you. I regretted it immediately after I left the restaurant. I felt so bad that I went on the beach and started crying. I promise you that I have nothing against gays. It’s just that you’re my brother and I never expected it. It’s just so hard.

Jo: Why is it hard, Niall? You’re not the one that had to accept the fact that he might be gay! You’re not the one that had to come to terms about falling in love with his brother’s band mate. Niall, I had to go through all of that, on my own. Mind you and then I found the love of my life and I had to hide it from the most important person in my life because I didn’t want him to hate me. You just don’t get it.

Ni: I’m trying but it’s difficult.

Jo: Why is it difficult? What is difficult?

Ni: You’re gay.

Jo: Is that a problem?

Ni: No, it’s just. Why didn’t you tell me!

Jo: I just told you!

Ni: No you didn’t!

Jo: I didn’t tell you because I was afraid you’d react the way you are now. I didn’t want this to happen.

Ni: Why Liam!? Why couldn’t you take someone else?

Jo: So that is what this is really about? Niall do you like Liam?

Ni: No! I’m not GAY! Why can’t you people get that through your heads!

Jo: So what is the big deal with me dating Liam?!

Ni: … (He was cut off when someone joined them on the beach)

Li: Guys please don’t argue. It’s not worth it.

Jo: Our relationship is worth it, you are worth it.

Li: That’s fine but Niall is your brother.

Jo: Well I think my brother might have something to tell you that he’s been keeping secret for a long time.

Ni: I told you that I’M NOT GAY. So stop. Just stop talking about it!

Li: Niall please don’t cry.

Niall just broke down there and started crying, crying as if someone had just died.

Li: Niall, what’s wrong? (He said crouching down next to Niall)

Ni: I need to go.

Li: Niall… (He was cut off)

Ni: Sorry lads. Sorry. (He said running into the house)

-Niall’s POV-

I have no idea what just happened back there. I just broke down and right now I don’t want to be around anybody and I don’t want anybody around me so I ran into the house and right into my room, hoping none of the other lads would come after me.

-Carlos’ POV-

Carlos looked torn when Niall ran through the living room crying. He didn’t know whether he should go after him or just let him be.

L: Go to him Carlos.

K: He needs someone he trusts and he won’t want any of us.

C: Okay.

…

When I got to mine and Niall’s bedroom I could hear him crying inside and it broke my heart. I felt like crying just listening to him but I knew I couldn’t crumble now because my bud needed me.

C: Niall?

Ni: Please go away.

C: Niall, it’s me.

Ni: I know. Please Carlos I don’t want anyone to see me like this.

C: I don’t care about how you look. I’m not leaving you no matter what you say.

Ni: I don’t want to talk about it.

C: Then I’m just going to sit here until you’re ready.

Ni: Carlos, please.

C: Here I brought you these. (He said throwing tissues next to Niall on the bed)

Ni: Thank you.

C: Tell me what happened.

Ni: I thought that you were just going to sit there.

C: Okay.

They sat in silence the only sound that could still be heard were Niall’s escalating sobbing. Then Niall just started crying.

C: Niall, what’s wrong? (He asked going over and sitting next to him on the bed)

Tears started falling out of Niall’s eyes and then Carlos lifted him up and pulled him against his chest and Niall just lost it. Carlos started rubbing his back and whispered calming words to him…

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The other guys in the living room could hear Niall crying because the living room was close to their room. Josh and Liam were taking it the hardest, mostly Josh because he felt guilty about the things he said to Niall.

Jo: Do you think I should go talk to him?

Li: I want to go too but we shouldn’t. We should let him work through everything. If we go to him we’ll just be putting pressure on him.

Jo: Okay.

J: Besides Carlos is with him. He’s pretty good when it comes to comforting people.

Jo: But he’s my brother and right now I feel like going over there just to make sure he’s okay.

L: We all do but we need to give him his space.

Jo: Fine.

-Carlos’s POV-

Niall was starting to quiet down.

C: Are you okay bud?

Ni: Yeah I think so. I just need water. (He whispered with a small laugh)

C: Here you go, Logan said you’d need it and I guess he was right, again.

Ni: The smart was mostly are.

C: Yeah.

Ni: You now I feel like the worst person on earth right now.

C: Why?

Ni: I came home tonight to talk to Josh. To tell him that I was happy for both him and Liam and then when I was about to tell him that he started telling me how he felt coming to terms with the fact that he was gay. He told me how he felt falling in love for the first and how scared he was about telling me let alone the family and I just broke. I felt bad for him but I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t tell him that I was sorry and that I admired his strength but I didn’t get the chance to.

C: Bud, you should tell him before it’s too late.

Ni: Too late? What do you mean it’s too late?

C: Tell Josh and Liam how you feel. You have to tell him how you really feel about all this. Buddy you have to do this before they think that you hate the idea of the two of them together.

Ni: Not right now, I’m afraid that if I go talk to them now that I’ll just break down again.

C: So what do you want to now?

Ni: I don’t want to go out to the living room because they are all there. I think I’ll just stay in here but you can go back to them if you want to.

C: No, I’d much better prefer your company.

Ni: You really don’t mind hanging out in the room with me?

C: Not at all.

Ni: Really?

C: Yes. One time in California James had a cold but the two of us had plans to hit the beach but he couldn’t anymore so I cancelled everything and spent the day with him at his house watching TV and playing board games.

Ni: You’re a really nice friend, Carlos.

C: Thank you and I bet I can cheer you up right now.

Ni: I don’t think you can. (He said with a sad smile)

C: So you’re betting against me?

Ni: I guess. (He sighed)

Carlos took out his phone and showed him the picture of Harry that they all took.

C: It’s his new caller ID on my phone.

Niall started smiling and then he started laughing.

C: Told you I could get you to cheer up.

Ni: Yeah you did. When was this taken?

C: Just now in the living room. When we got here earlier Kendall was busy doing Harry’s hair because he was bored and wanted to cheer the others up and when he was done we all took pictures. They want to send it to Simon to see how he looks.

Ni: Simon will probably go “What the bloody hell is this!?” or something like that. (He said imitating Simon’s voice)

C: You’re impressions are amazing.

Ni: Thanks. I’ve been perfecting them since I was little.

C: Cool.

Ni: So did Harry look like this when I just ran in here or did he fix it?

C: No, he still looks like that, why?

Ni: I swear I looked straight at Harry when I ran in but I seriously didn’t see it.

C: Really?

Ni: Yes.

C: Wow, dude.

Ni: Can you please send it to me? I also want to make it his caller ID on my phone.

C: This is Harry’s caller ID on the other guys phones also.

Ni: We’ll all probably use it to mess with him later. (He smiled)

C: Yeah, I finally see that smile.

Ni: Thanks Carlos.

C: It’s my pleasure.

They continued talking like that until they were too tired to continue and just fell asleep on Niall’s bed.

***Meanwhile***

-Liam and Logan’s POV-

The other guys have already gone to bed and it was only Liam and Logan left in the kitchen.

Li: Do you think they’ll still want to go hiking tomorrow?

L: When Carlos gets his mind set on something he doesn’t easily give up.

Li: But? Do you think we should pack something for them? I mean to eat and such?

L: Yeah, let’s do it but only small things so it doesn’t weigh them down.

Li: Okay.

They started making sandwiches and even added a few veggies which Carlos and Niall probably wouldn’t eat. Then they pack two backpacks for them and put in all the important things. Things they need for safety and survival in case something happened.

Li: Security is going with them right?

L: Yeah.

Li: Now why do they need all these? (He said pointing to the pocket knife, lighters and things they put in)

L: To let them feel like they’re on a real hike, on their own.

Li: Oh, okay.

L: Li, you need to calm down. Don’t bang yourself up over this.

Li: I’m just worried about Josh. He isn’t taking this too well.

L: Then why are you here. You should be in bed with him, calming down.

Li: I wanted to help with this.

L: Now we’re done so go to bed.

Li: You should too and we’re going to talk about your date tomorrow morning.

L: What’s so special about my date?

Li: Because Kendall asked you out and you guys haven’t gone out in a long time.

L: I’m getting kind of nervous thinking about it. I mean what if he wants to break up with me? He’s been acting kind of strange lately.

Li: Logan, snap out of it. That lad in that room loves you. You’re going to be stuck with him for a very long time.

L: Thanks and I hope everything works out for the both of us.

Li: So do I, good night Lo.

L: Good night Li.

…


	26. Coming To Terms

~~~Next Morning~~~

-Kendall’s POV-

I woke up this morning feeling massively nervous for mine and Logan dates. I smiled when I opened my eyes and Logan was lying next to me with his face on my chest and his arms around my waist. I tried getting up without waking him up but it was next to impossible.

L: Kendall?

K: Sorry for waking you.

L: It’s okay. Any guy would be lucky to wake up with two beautiful green eyes staring at him.

Kendall stared blushing and looked away from Logan.

L: Kendall, are you blushing?

K: No. (He answered sheepishly)

L: Oh my baby is blushing.

K: No I’m not.

L: Okay. I believe you. (He joked) So what’s the time?

K: A little over six. Sorry, I know it’s early.

L: No not at all so when do you want to go?

K: I was thinking that we go for breakfast.

L: Okay. I just want to go talk to Liam about something and then I’ll come get ready.

K: Okay.

L: Now can you give me a kiss before I leave?

K: Sure.

Kendall gave Logan a kiss on his lips.

L: I love you.

K: I love you too.

Logan got up from bed put on his slippers and was about to leave.

K: Aren’t you going to put a shirt on?

L: Babe, it’s hot. I don’t think I need it plus I’m just in the house.

K: Okay.

-Logan’s POV-

I hope this date with me and Kendall works out otherwise I have the strange suspicion that our relationship might not survive this Hawaiian holiday.

LI: Why do you look so down, mate?

L: Good morning to you too.

Li: Good morning. (He smiled) So what’s up? You’re supposed to be excited. You’re going on a date with Kendall.

L: That’s exactly it.

Li: Still nervous?

L: No, now I’m just anxious.

Li: Why?

L: I don’t know. I’ve just been getting this weird vibe from Kendall lately and he sighs every time I talk about you.

Li: What do you mean?

L: I don’t know it might just be nothing.

Li: No, tell me.

L: Every time I mention you he sighs. Like for instance just now when I told him that I wanted to come talk to you he sighed and it’s been happening a lot lately and when I ask him what’s wrong he always just says nothing.

Li: You’re right. It’s probably nothing.

L: Li, I know it’s something and it makes me feel like Kendall doesn’t trust me enough to tell me what’s going on with him.

Li: Then ask him about it, later.

L: I’ll try but if he shoots me off then!... (He was cut off)

Li: Then you tell him how you feel about what he’s doing okay?

L: Okay. You’re so much better at relationships than me.

Li: I’ve had some training.

L: I thought Josh was the only guy you ever dated?

LI: He is. I’ve had a ton of experience with him. It’s very hard to maintain a secret relationship while in a big boy band.

L: Oh, I feel for you. (He joked)

Li: Oh shut up and drink your coffee. I made it especially for you.

L: Thank you Mr Payne.

Liam just laughed and continued drinking his cup of tea.

They continued talking for a little while longer.

L: Will you come help me get dressed a little later?

Li: Sure thing, mate.

L: Thanks. (He said getting up and going to the showers)

-Carlos’ POV-

Carlos turned around and noticed that he wasn’t on his own bed then he turned more and saw Niall sitting up against the bed's headboard looking at him.

C: When did you wake up?

Ni: About fifteen minutes ago.

C: Now why didn’t you just get up?

Ni: You looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you up plus I liked starring at you while you were asleep. That isn’t weird right? (He asked surprised by what he just confessed)

C: Not weird at all. (He smiled)

Ni: Good morning mate.

C: Good morning. Do you still want to go hiking?

Ni: Yes but first I finally want to talk to Liam and Josh.

C: Don’t you think that they’ll be asleep?

Ni: It’s already nine o’clock Carlos.

C: Now why didn’t you wake me up earlier?

Ni: Remember what I just told you not even five minutes ago?

C: Oh.

Ni: Yes. (He smiled)

C: Someone’s smiling a lot more today than he’s been smiling lately.

Ni: I’m happy. Sue me for it.

C: I will. I could really do with the extra change right now.

Ni: I bet you do.

C: Okay, now let’s get up. Go freshen up and then I’ll wait for you in the living room or something while you talk to Josh and Liam.

Ni: No, I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you were there.

C: Okay….

Carlos and Niall went into one of the bathrooms and started cleaning and freshening up for their morning hike..

-Kendall’s POV-

I finished freshening up and went to James and Zayn’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

K: Can I come in?

Z: Yes.

When he got in the room he saw James by the computer and Zayn still half asleep on the bed.

K: Am I disturbing?

J: No. Fancy pants is just too lazy to get up.

K: I never thought I’d see the day that James would be waking someone other than Carlos up.

J: Yeah me too. Speaking of Carlos do you know how Niall is doing?

K: I really don’t know but Logan said that he and Carlos were talking and laughing when he and Liam went to bed.

J: Oh okay. So with what can we help you?

K: Hello I’m going out to breakfast with Logan. (He said as if it was supposed to be pretty obvious to James)

J: I know.

K: Can you help me pick out something to wear?

J: Sure.

K: But it shouldn’t be all glammed up. I still want to be comfortable.

J: Calm down dude. I know how you dress and I’d never let you feel outside your comfort zone.

K: Thanks.

J: Let’s go to your room.

K: What about Zayn?

J: He’ll go back to complete sleep the minute we leave the room.

Z: No I won’t.

J: So you’ll be awake when I get back?

Z: Don’t count on it.

J: I’m your boyfriend, I know.

Z: Whatever.

James went over to the bed gave Zayn a kiss then left the room with Kendall.

When they were outside the room they saw Carlos coming out of his and Niall’s room dressed and ready for his hike.

J: Morning Litos.

C: Jaime. (He smiled)

K: Morning Carlos.

C: Morning Kindle.

K: You’ll never drop that will you?

C: Nope. 

K: Whatever.

C: So what are you guys up to?

J: I’m helping lover boy pick out an outfit to wear for his breakfast.

C: Oh, Logan said yes?

K: Yeah after he asked Liam. (He said bitterly)

C: There’s no time to be bitter today. You have a date with the man of your dreams and you’re not going to screw it up because you’re bitter.

K: Yeah, I guess

C: That’s more like it but smile more. I want to see our own smiling Kendall again.

K: If this date goes the way I’ve planned then you’ll be seeing much more smiling but if the date… (He was cut off)

J: Now stop right there. You’re not going to thinking about your date going badly at all. You hear me?

K: Yes Sir.

J: You better.

Just then Niall came out of the room dressed comfortably like Carlos.

Ni: Good morning lads.

K: Morning Nialler.

J: Morning bud.

Ni: Carlos, I’ll wait for you by their door, okay?

C: Yeah, I’ll meet you there now, now.

Ni: Okay. Bye lads.

Guys: Bye.

…

J: So how is he really doing?

K: Please don’t lie to us.

C: I won’t say that he’s 100 percent but he’s a hell of a lot better than he was last night.

K: That’s good. It’s really nice what you’re doing for him.

C: Thanks and I’m just doing what you guys always do for me. You’ve taught me well.

K: No, you’re doing this all on your own. You’re special Carlos.

C: Thanks but now I really have to go.

K: Okay.

C: Good luck with you date and I hope everything works out perfectly for you two. (He said giving Kendall a hug) And you good luck with whatever it is that you’re doing today. (He said also giving James a kiss)

K: Thanks.

J: Thanks bud. (He said as Carlos walked off)

K: That’s one Latino with a good heart.

J: And he’s sweet too.

K: Yeah, that he is.


	27. Hectic Morning

-Niall’s POV-

C: Come let’s go in.

Ni: I’m scared.

C: I’m not letting you chicken out. Come on. (He knocked on the door)

…

Li: Come in.

…

C: Niall, we have to go in.

Ni: Promise you’ll be there.

C: I promise. (He said putting his arm around Niall’s shoulder)

Ni: Okay. Let’s go.

***Inside***

Ni: Morning. (He whispered)

Li: Morning.

Jo: Are you okay? (He asked sincerely)

Ni: What do you mean?

Jo: You were crying last night and I just wanted to know how you’re feeling.

Ni: Really?

Jo: Niall, you’re my little brother I will always care about you no matter what happens.

Ni: Thanks and I’m feeling much better I had a really nice friend trying to cheer me up last night.

Jo: That’s good. So what did you guys want?

Niall sort of hesitated so Carlos stepped in.

C: Niall has something to tell you.

Ni: I uh. I would really like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I really didn't mean to go off the way I did. Saying I was in shock isn’t enough of a reason for me to go off the way I did. You are my brother and I’m supposed to support you in anything you do and there I was doing the complete opposite…

Jo: It’s also my fault. I should have told you earlier… (He was cut off)

Ni: You didn’t have to do anything. I was just supposed to listen and hear you out but every time you said something I said something else back and I’m deeply ashamed of the things I said last night. Please forgive me, both of you.

Jo: I forgive you.

Li: It’s okay.

Ni: Liam, you are like an older brother to me and I feel like the two of us are really close in the band and I’m so sorry about the way I acted. I really wasn’t thinking, I let me emotions get away from me and I deeply regret it.

Li: Niall, it’s okay. I never held it against you.

Ni: Why, I was so rude to both of you?

Li: It’s because I know the real you and I knew that you didn’t really mean the things you said and you’re also a predictable sweetheart.

Ni: Is that a good or bad thing?

Jo: it’s a good thing.

Li: Not only is he a predictable sweetheart but he is also a lovable sweetheart, you and Carlos both.

C: The guys always say that I’m a lovable sweetheart but I always just think that they’re messing with me.

Li: They aren’t. Believe me we’ve been together for a while now.

C: Yeah, I know. Niall?

Ni: Do I have too? (He whined looking at Carlos)

C: Yep.

Ni: Fine.

Josh and Liam smiled as they looked at the show in front of them.

Ni: Josh, I really love you not only because you’re my brother but also because you are one of the coolest people I’ve met. Liam I love you because you are like my brother, father and bud all at the same time when we’re away from home or even just in London. What I’m trying to say is that I want you both to be happy and if being together makes you happy then I am happy for you.

Jo: Thank you very much. (He smiled getting up and hugging Niall)

Ni: I’m supposed to be thanking you for not hating me.

Jo: Then we both thank each other I guess.

Li: Thank you Niall. (He said also giving Niall a hug)

Jo: And thank you Carlos for being there for him last night. (He smiled and gave Carlos a hug too)

C: It was no big deal.

Jo: Doesn’t matter.

C: Okay.

Ni: Uh, we don’t want to leave but Carlos and I have made prior engagements so we really have to leave now.

Jo: Okay. Enjoy your hike.

C & Ni: Thanks.

Li: Boys, Logan and I made you little snacks to eat last night.

C: Really, I totally forgot about the food.

Ni: Yeah me too.

Li: What! (He laughed) The two of you forgetting about food, that I unheard of.

C: Oh shut up. (He joked)

Li: Come on let me go show you.

C: Okay.

Jo: Enjoy.

Ni: Thanks. (He said walking back to Josh and pulling him into a tight hug) I love you no matter what happens, Josh.

Jo: I love you too.

…

The guys left the room and followed Liam into the kitchen.

Li: You should put those water bottles that we left in the fridge so it gets cold in your backpacks. All of them. Just for safety and here are the snacks we made for you.

Jo: They wanted to give you lads veggies.

Ni: We would have fed it to the ants.

C: Thanks for the sandwiches, Liam.

L: And me? Don’t I get any thanks, I helped too you know.

C & Ni: Thank you Logan for the delicious food. (He said in unison sounding like 1st graders)

L: The pleasure is all mine. When are you guys leaving?

C: We’re on our way. We’re just packing.

Niall opened his backpack and saw the things Liam and Logan put in for them.

Ni: You do know that we’re going with security right?

Li: Yes we do but we just wanted to get you everything so that you could feel like you’re on a real hike.

Ni: Oh okay. In that case I think I’m done.

C: Yeah me too.

Ni: Everyone enjoy your morning!

L: You too.

C: And enjoy your date Logan.

L: Thank you, enjoy your hike.

C: We will.

…

-Kendall and James’ POV-

J: So let’s see what you have.

K: You know perfectly well what I have! (He snapped)

J: My, my, aren’t we a little stressed this morning, dude calm down.

K: Sorry, it’s just that I have a lot riding on this date and I want it to be perfect.

J: Kendall you’re acting like it’s your first date or like you’re going to meet his parents for the first time.

K: Well it feels like it.

J: Don’t let it because you have already gone through them both and they were both very successful.

K: I know.

J: Now, let’s stop stressing and get you dressed up for your boyfriend.

K: I’m not doing anything fancy.

J: I know. Now do you want to wear a beanie?

K: I love them but it’s hot here and I don’t want to be sweating at 10 in the morning in a café’.

J: Okay, no beanie then, shorts or jeans?

K: Shorts.

J: Okay, let’s get going.

At the end Kendall was wearing black shorts with a white printed t-shirt.

K: So what do you think?

J: I think you look good.

K: Thank you James.

J: Sure thing, so do you have everything?

K: I just have my hair to do then I’m settled.

J: Aren’t you forgetting something?

K: What?

J: The ring!

K: Oh man, thanks for reminding me. This whole thing would’ve been a bust without it.

J: I know. So before you go do your hair, do you want to come see if I was right or wrong?

K: About Zayn?

J: Yes.

K: Let’s go.

…

They walked down the hall to James and Zayn’s room and opened the door to see Zayn still fast asleep on the bed.

J: See what I tell you? (He spoke a little louder than usual)

K: Yes, I do. I actually thought he’d be awake!

J: This is what I have to live with!

K: Hahahahaha Okay, I have to go do my hair now! Thanks for everything!

J: Don’t mention it.

They hugged and Kendall made his way to the bathroom to fix his a hair.

-Logan and Liam’s POV-

Li: So what do you feel like wearing because you have to be comfortable with what you are wearing.

L: Something simple, mainly because it’s just breakfast and it’s hot in Hawaii again.

Li: Okay. So you’re going for shorts and a t-shirt?

L: Yeah, why not.

Li: What about these? (He says after digging around in Logan’s closet. He holds up a plain blue t-shirt with a lighter shade of blue short)

L: That could work. (He says taking the close)

Li: I’ll wait for you outside.

L: Why, you’ve seen me get dressed before.

Li: Point taken.

After Getting Dressed

Li: So remember don’t pick any arguments with him. Try talking out everything. If there is something bothering you then you need to tell him.

L: I know. It’s today or never again. (He sighed sadly)

Li: Don’t think of it that way. Think of it as the first step in a better relationship.

L: I love your view on life.

Li: Believe me it gets better the older you get.

L: You know that I’m older than you right?

Li: Doesn’t matter. (He said sticking out his tongue)

L: Real mature.

Li: Shut up and let’s go, Kendall’s waiting for you.

L: Okay, let’s go.

Li: Wait, you’re way too nervous to go out there. Calm down first and give me a hug.

Logan hugged Liam and started feeling a little better.

L: Are your hugs like magic or what?

Li: They’re just very special.

Hahahahaha

…

They got to the living room where Kendall, James and Josh were waiting.

L: Let me guess Harry, Louis and Zayn are still asleep?

K: Yep.

L: Wow.

K: So are you ready to go?

L: Yeah sure.

K: Bye guys,

L: Bye.

J: Enjoy your date. (He said hugging Logan)

L: Thanks bud.

Kendall and Logan left the house with bodyguards following them. Kendall took Logan’s hand in his and they walked towards the Café’.

...

J: I hope those two work out their issues.

Li: Yeah me too.

J: Well I’m going back to bed with my boyfriend. Call me if you need me…


	28. Hikes and Dates

***Hiking***

-Niall and Carlos’ POV-

C: So are you ready for this?

Ni: Totally. Let’s go.

C: The guards said that they’d keep back and not bother us.

Ni: I still don’t get why they need to come with us.

C: They have to make sure we’re safe. (He said in a mocking voice)

Ni: Yeah whatever.

C: So how do you feel now that you’ve told Josh and Liam how you really feel?

Ni: I actually feel relieved. It feels like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I didn’t even know it was affecting me that much.

C: And now that it’s over you can go on as if it never happened.

Ni: Yes that’s true. Sorry that I was so gloomy yesterday.

C: Hey it’s no big deal. We’re buddies and I’m pretty sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position.

Ni: Yeah I know. I think that was the first time that I was ever like that.

C: Yeah, last night you were a real roller coaster of emotions.

Ni: From being angry and shouting, to crying then to only shouting and then back to crying again.

C: I was there for all of those except for the second shouting.

Ni: Thank you again Carlos.

C: Don’t sweat it.

They continued talking while they walked up the mountain picking up random stones that they thought were beautiful. They finally made it to the top of the mountain.

Ni: I can’t understand how it’s so cloudy today but it is still so sizzling hot.

C: Neither can I.

Ni: In London when it’s this cloudy then it usually starts raining.

C: Ni, be honest with me. When is it ever not raining in London? (He exclaimed with a smile on his face)

Ni: Point taken.

C: That’s why you and the rest of you guys are all so pale.

Ni: We’re not pale.

C: Okay. Don’t compare yourself to me because this is my natural skin colour but compared to Kendall and Logan who are both only a little tan you guys are super pale.

Niall just gave him a scary stare.

C: I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep after I’ve seen that look.

Ni: I will strangle you up here Mr Pena.

C: I’d like to see you try Mr Horan. (He smiled)

Ni: Oh what, you think that you can beat me just because you’re bigger than me?

C: That amongst other reasons.

Ni: Other reasons like what?

C: Uh let’s see. I’m hungry let’s see what Logan and Liam made us.

Ni: That’s not fair.

C: What?

Ni: You’re using food to distract me.

C: No I’m not, now put the blanket down so we can sit and eat.

Ni: Fine. (He grumbled)

C: Obedient little Brit.

Ni: I’m Irish.

C: Oh I forgot.

Ni: Like I believe you.

C: You should.

Ni: I will, the day you start listening to me.

C: Why would I listen to you? You’re younger than I am.

Ni: You listen to the other guys in BTR but they’re all younger than you.

C: Yeah, but they’re like my older brothers so I have to listen to them.

Ni: Louis is older than me but none of us listen to him.

C: That’s because you have Liam and Louis is just as crazy as the rest of you.

Ni: So what do you want to do for the rest of the time that we’re up here?

C: What do you want to do?

Ni: Well I saw these really nice stones that I really want.

C: Now let’s go stone hunting.

Ni: Okay.

They took a jar from Carlos’ bag that contained biscuits when they left the house but was now empty and started looking for beautiful stones to fill it with. Once they were done filling the jar they went back to where they originally set their blanket and they lied down on it and took out the rest of the sandwiches that Liam and Logan made for them and ate them.

They stayed up there for about three hours until it was about one in the afternoon and decided that it was time to go back home. So they packed up their blanket, jar and everything else that they had taken out and started walking down the mountain.

***Cafe’***

-Logan and Kendall’s POV-

Kendall and Logan arrived at the cafe’ and went to sit at one of the booths in the corner. Kendall sat on one side with Logan facing him. After they were seated they didn’t get a chance to speak as the waiter came up to them with the breakfast menu. They both ordered coffee and she left.

L: So how has everything been going lately? We haven’t had a proper chance to speak for a while.

K: Yeah I know. It’s been good. I’m kind of excited about going back to L.A.

L: Yeah me too. I can’t wait to start filming season 4.

K: Yeah, so how are you?

L: Same old same old. You know.

K: I don’t think so but anyways what would you like for breakfast?

L: I don’t know, how about you?

K: I kinda really liked the burritos Carlos made yesterday so I think I’m going to ordered that.

L: Okay, I’ll have that too. (He said sheepishly)

K: Okay.

They waiter arrived with their coffee and Kendall ordered breakfast burritos for the both of them.

L: Thanks.

K: It’s okay.

They continued their useless small talk until the waiter arrived with their burritos. They both ordered a second cup of coffee and started eating. Half way through their breakfast after the waiter brought their coffee, Logan put down his burrito and looked at Kendall.

L: Okay are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you or not?

K: What do you mean?

...

K: Where do you want me to start?

L: You know exactly what I mean and I would really appreciate it if you would respect me enough and tell me what’s going on.

K: Yeah you’d appreciate it. (He said putting his burrito back on the plate)

L: I would.

K: How about we start with how you’ve been acting lately.

L: How have I been acting?

K: You know ever since Josh arrived, you have been so distant from me you’d think that we were just best friends.

L: I haven’t been distant.

K: Every time I would go in to kiss you, you would turn away and give me your cheek. If I wanted to hold hands with you, you would find a way to not do it. Whenever I wanted to talk to you or even have a private moment you would turn me down immediately.

L: Kendall, I didn’t.

K: Logan, with the way you’ve been acting I totally would have assumed that you were dating Liam and not me.

L: Again with this. I thought we got over this.

K: I did. I’ve talked to Harry. I’ve talked to the guys and you know what, they all told me the same thing. They all told me that I had to tell you how I was feeling. So here it is. Logan you have to understand that the way you have been acting has been hurting me.

L: Kendall... (He said speechlessly)

K: Logan you had to ask Liam last night if you could go before you accepted my invitation.

L: I wasn’t asking permission, I was just telling him about it.

K: You didn’t have to because the date had nothing to do with him.

L: Liam is my friend and I was just informing him that I was going out with you. I still don’t get what the big issue is.

K: You wouldn’t because you can’t see past what you believe and that isn’t always the truth.

L: Seeing as you’re bringing things up, I also have something to ask you. Why do you always sigh or moan or groan whenever I mention Liam?

K: You don’t get it do you?

L: No, I don't get it Kendall, you won't tell me anything.

K: I’m jealous of Liam. I admit it. I’m jealous that you spend so much time with him. I’m jealous that you and him have so much in common. I’m jealous that that... I’m just jealous. Before Josh showed up I was sure that you would leave me soon and start dating him.

L: Come here. (He said he said holding his arm open for Kendall)

Kendall walked over to Logan’s side of the table and slipped in next to him.

L: Kendall I don’t want you to be jealous and if I've given you any reason to be, then I'm sorry. I promise you that there is nothing going on between Liam and I. I love you. Besides the two of us also have a lot in common. Like our love for singing, acting, surfing, playing hockey and our love for each other. I wouldn’t want to go through all this with someone else. You are my love and my life and I hate seeing you sad and I don’t want you to be jealous. I can talk to Liam and tell him that maybe we shouldn’t be spending so much time together.

K: No don’t. I don’t want you to lose your friendship with Liam because of me.

L: Believe me, it’s worth it. I don't want you to feel insecure about anything.

K: I know but that doesn’t mean I want you to stop hanging out with Liam.

L: Are you sure it’s okay?

K: Totally.

L: Okay. Thanks for giving me another chance.

K: I seem to be handing those out a lot lately.

L: If I remember correctly I forgave you the last time we had a falling out.

K: No I did.

L: I have an impeccable memory.

K: And I want a kiss.

L: Not until you admit that I was the one who forgave you the last time.

K: But you weren’t.

L: Then I won’t kiss you.

K: Okay... Fine, you forgave me the last time.

L: Much better. (He said as he gave Kendall a kiss)

K: I missed those.

L: Me too.

K: But I still forgave you last time.

L: That again.

K: Yep.

L: What am I going to do with you?

K: I don’t know but I hope you’ll love me after I give you something.

L: I already love you.

K: Fine, then you better appreciate what I have for you.

L: Okay. What is it?

K: Here you go. (He said giving Logan his ring back)

L: My ring! (He exclaimed) Where did you find it? I thought I had lost it forever. You now Liam and I... (He cut himself off) Sorry.

K: No, go on.

L: Liam and I searched all over the house but we couldn’t find it. I was devastated.

K: James and Carlos found it in the kitchen and gave it to me yesterday morning. They actual suggested that I give it back to you if everything worked out on the date.

L: Thank you. I’ll have to thank Carlos and James too.

K: Yeah you should and you can thank me with another kiss.

L: I’m already tired of kissing you, dear.

K: I’ll take my ring back Mister.

L: And what makes you think that I’ll give it to you?

K: Just kiss me okay.

L: Okay.

They continued their breakfast with small kisses in between. They talked about everything from going back to California, to the James and Carlos, Zayn and James and Carlos’ supposed friendship with Niall and they also talked about the other guys.

K: But do you seriously think Carlos and Niall aren’t dating?

L: I don’t think they’re dating but I think something could happen in the future.

K: I think they’ll make a cute couple.

L: Me too.

They finished eating and left the restaurant holding hands again.


	29. Amazing Dates

~~~At Home~~~

K: Uh, I quickly need to go talk to Harry quickly.

L: It’s okay, I also need to speak to someone.

K: I need to speak to Liam. Just say it. I’m totally over that now.

L: Okay. I need to talk to Liam. (He smiled)

K: I love you. (He said kissing Logan)

L: I love you too, you big goof.

K: Your insults hurt. (He whimpered)

L: Oh, I don’t believe you so go fake whimper somewhere else.

K: You’re mean Logan.

L: I love you too. (He said walking away from Kendall but not without looking back and blowing him a kiss)

-Kendall’s POV-

I was happier than I was a few of days ago. I was finally sure that Logan loved me. He had the ring I gave him and there would never be anything between him and Liam so I was excited. Sometimes I wonder why I always think Logan will leave me for someone else one day but after today I knew we were forever.

I found Harry in his room.

K: Hi.

H: You back already?

K: Yeah, we just came back. Is Louis here?

H: No he’s with Zayn and James outside.

K: Okay. (He said coming in and closing the door)

H: Please don’t tell me your date didn’t go well.

K: It didn’t. (He said and Harry frowned)

H: What? What happened?

K: Well... who am I kidding? Our date was amazing.

H: So tell me what happened?

K: Well first we started arguing about stuff and then I told him how I felt about everything. I told him what was going through my head and I also told him how his close friendship with Liam was affecting me.

H: What did he say about Liam? Is he going to change anything?

K: Well he offered to talk to Liam and tell him that they couldn’t be as close as they are anymore.

H: Wow that shows real dedication.

K: I know, thought that too and that’s why I told him not to. I would seriously feel guilty if they had to stop being friends because I was jealous.

H: So what else?

K: Well then he told me what’s been bothering him. He told me that he was really bothered by the way I would always sigh or groan whenever he mentioned Liam.

H: You see I told you he noticed.

K: I didn’t think he did but then after that we talked everything through and then I gave him back his ring and he was ecstatic. He thought the ring got lost and he even told me that Liam helped him look for it around the house.

H: You see, what did I tell you?

K: I didn’t only listen to you. Carlos and James also had an input in it plus they were the ones who found the ring for me.

H: They did?

K: Yeah, they gave it to me yesterday morning.

H: Oh. I see luck was on your side then.

K: I think fate and luck and whatever else is up there was on my side this time around.

H: Hahahahaha. So you’re definitely sure that everything is okay with you two?

K: I’m definitely, absolutely, sure.

H: Well let’s hope so.

K: Hey don’t jinx my relationship just because Louis didn’t have you on ice this whole holiday.

H: Then I guess that makes me the lucky one then.

K: Yeah I guess it does.

***Meanwhile***

-Logan’s POV-

I was happy that Kendall and I finally talked things out and I also hoped that this was the last time that we had to do this. I went searching for Liam and found him in the kitchen.

L: Hello. (He chirped)

Li: Why aren’t you the jolly one today?

L: Well I just had a very successful date and I guess that it put me in a jolly, chirpy mood.

Li: So I’m guessing everything went well?

L: More than well. Look I got my ring back! (He squealed showing Liam his ring)

Li: Where did you find it?

L: Kendall had it. Well actually James and Carlos had it. They found it in the kitchen.

Li: I’m guessing they found it before we started looking for it because we searched in every corner of this kitchen.

L: Yeah. I know. Listen, is Josh around?

Li: No he’s out back with James, Zayn and Louis.

L: Okay.

Li: Why?

L: We need to talk.

Li: If we were dating then I’d be sure that you were about to break up with me... Wait you aren’t breaking up with me right?

L: Liam... (He was cut off when he sounded confused)

Li: I’m not talking about breaking up with me because we’re dating which we aren’t. I’m talking about our friendship.

L: Well Kendall said... (He cut himself off)

Li: Is he telling you not to hang out with me anymore?

L: No he didn’t but he did say that he was jealous. He said that if he didn’t know me that he would have thought that you and I are dating.

Li: What?

L: I know.

Li: We’re just mates and I don’t want us to go any further than that. Sorry.

L: No I totally get it. I don’t want it to go further. He was just being insecure.

Li: Well I hope he understands that we’re only mates.

L: Yeah I think he does.

Li: So what else? Is everything okay between you two now?

L: Yes it is and I am so happy.

Li: I can see it. We should go on a double date before we leave. (He joked)

L: That is not a totally awful idea. We could do it tomorrow. (He suggested))

Li: Lo, it was a joke.

L: I like the idea. Then Kendall can get to know you better.

Li: I don’t know.

L: Please? (He pouted)

Li: Fine but you have to ask Kendall first. I’m sure Josh will agree.

L: Okay. Thanks Li.

Li: Anything for you. (He sighed)

L: I can’t believe how this conversation turned out. I came in here wanting to tell you about my date but then it turned into the two of us arranging a double date for tomorrow.

Li: Yeah well I’m a sucker for your pout.

L: I know and that’s why I pouted.

Li: I’m thinking about cancelling this whole thing.

L: You wouldn’t. (He pouted)

Li: I’m not going to look at you. (He said turning away from Logan)

L: Come on. (He said walking around to face Liam)

Li: Fine, now just pull your lip back. (He smiled)

L: Thank you Liam.

Li: It actually hurts hearing you say my full name. (He sulked)

L: Sorry Li. (He said giving him a hug which he gratefully)

They only stopped hugging when Carlos and Niall arrived.

C: Uhim. (He cleared his throat)

Ni: What’s going on here? (He smiled)

L: Nothing. We’re just friends. (He smiled)

C: How was the date?

L: Amazing.

Ni: I’m guessing things are better between you and Kendall.

L: Yes, they are.

C: I’m glad things will be better between the two of you now.

L: You have no idea how much I agree with that.

Hahahahaha


	30. Surfing

~~~That Afternoon~~~

The guys were all sitting in the living room playing video games after having had lunch about an hour ago. Liam and Logan were busy cleaning up the kitchen. Kendall, Carlos, James, Zayn and Louis were playing video games and Harry, Josh and Niall were lying around on the floor.

L: So are you guys still up for surfing or are you just going to lie around here all day? (He asked as he and Liam came in from the kitchen)

K: No, I still want to surf.

C: Me too.

After that all of the guys agreed.

K: Okay, I’ll go get our surfboards. (He said walking towards the door)

Liam gave all the guys a pointed look.

H: Wait up, we’ll go help you.

Z: We will?

H: You don’t have to if you don’t want.

Z: Okay.

Jo: I’ll go help.

C: Me too.

Niall and James also followed leaving Liam, Logan, Zayn and Louis in the house.

Li: You lads are lazy.

Lou: I’m not. I just didn’t want to go out.

Li: So you’re not going to surf with us?

Lou: No I am. I just don’t want to walk all the way to the bus.

Li: Yeah, alright. Well Logan and I are going to get ready can the two of you at least tidy up in here?

Z: But... (He was cut off)

L: Nah ah. You made this mess so just clean it up. It isn’t even that much.

Z: Fine. Just stop nagging.

L: Thank you. (He said as he and Liam walked away)

Z: Louis, you’re helping.

Lou: No I’m not.

Z: I will hurt you if you don’t.

Lou: Why do you always threaten me with violence?

Z: Because I like it.

Lou: You are evil.

Z: I know.

Lou: I wonder if James knows.

Z: You wouldn’t tell him. (He joked)

Lou: I think James deserves to know.

Z: Fine, I’ll stop threatening you but only if you promise not to tell James. I really like him and I don’t want him to be creeped out by it.

Lou: He won’t be and I can’t believe how smitten you are with him.

Z: I can’t believe it either. (He smiled)

Lou: Okay, now let’s clean up. I want to go surfing.

Z: Thanks Lou.

Lou: Anytime mate.

They finished cleaning up the mess and went to their rooms and got ready for surfing. The rest of the guys came into the house and left the boards at the door.

They all came out a while later dressed in board shorts and shirts, some of the guys came out shirtless like Kendall, Harry, Liam, James and Zayn.

L: Even you Liam?

Li: What? We’re just going to take them off when we get outside, so why do we need to waste clean shirts.

L: There’s this thing called the sun and it sort of burns skin cells.

Li: There is also this thing called sunscreen that we have all used.

L: But... (He was cut off)

Li: Plus I have a really nice body, why hide it?

Jo: That You do.

J: Can we just go?

L: Fine.

~~~Outside~~~

Some of the guys put their towels on the beach chairs and the others on the floor and then went into the ocean. They went into the water. All the guys were surfing except for Louis and Harry who were busy making out in the water.

Z: Hey, cut it out! (He shouted to harry and Louis)

H: Are you jealous huh!?

Z: Why should I be? I have my own boyfriend!

H: Then stop bothering me and mine!

L: When are you guys ever going to stop arguing?

Z: When Harry and Louis start realising that there are other people and they aren’t alone.

H: If it bothers you so much then you should just look away.

J: Hello guys. Hawaii has nice waves and I’d like to catch some okay.

H: I don’t even know where my board is?

Z: Your boyfriend has is.

Lou: Here you go, love.

H: Thank you.

“Agg” All the guys groaned when Harry kissed Louis.

H: Get over it.

They continued surfing but Logan left the water a little while later and Kendall followed him.

K: Hey what’s up?

L: Go surf, you didn’t have to leave the water.

K: It’s okay. What’s up with you, why aren’t you in the water anymore?

L: I’m a bit tired.

K: Oh but I’m still staying with you.

L: You don’t have to.

K: But I want to.

L: Okay. (He smiled)

K: Do you know how much I love your dimples?

L: What do you want?

K: Nothing.

L: Come on, tell me.

K: Fine, will you rub this on me please? (He asked holding up a tube of sunscreen)

L: Of course.

K: Thank you.

He turned around on his beach chair so that Logan could apply the sunscreen to his back.

K: Thank you, babe. (He said giving him a kiss on his cheek)

L: Now I have something to ask you.

K: Go ahead.

L: Uhm.

K: Just say it.

L: How would you feel about going out tomorrow night?

K: Like on a date?

L: Sort of.

K: Yeah why not? I’d love too but there’s something else isn’t there?

L: Yeah sort of.

K: Now tell me. You know that you can tell me anything right?

L: Yeah. Okay. Uh would you mind if it were a double date?

K: With whom?

L: Liam and Josh. (He said shyly)

K: Look Logan... (He was cut off)

L: You know Liam thought that it would be a great way for the two of you to get to know each other, you know on a more casual setting.

K: Okay.

L: Are you sure?

K: I said okay didn’t I?

L: Yeah you did, thank you.

K: Yeah, it’s not like I have a choice when you look so adorable.

Logan just smiled.

K: Okay, so do you want to go back in the water?

L: Sure. Let’s go.

The two of them stood up and walked towards their surf boards and ran into the water.

That night the guys all settled down with Chinese Takeaway’s and a couple of movies that Paul rented for them.


	31. Breakfast Bunch

***That Morning***

-Logan and Liam’s POV-

As always Liam and Logan were the first two awake in the house. They were currently drinking tea and coffee while busy making breakfast for themselves and the guys.

L: So guess what?

Li: What?

L: I talked to Kendall yesterday about the double date.

Li: And what did he say?

L: He said yes.

Li: Really? (He said truly surprised)

L: Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are when he said yes.

Li: Now I just have to ask Josh.

L: Do you think he’ll say no?

Li: No. I think he’ll say yes, I was just waiting to hear what Kendall said before asking him.

L: I’m so excited for tonight.

Li: Me too. What will happen to the rest?

L: I don’t know but I think they’ll just stay here and mess around.

Li: I hope they don’t do something dangerous.

L: I’ll have to pray for that.

Hahahahaha

Just then Harry walked in to the kitchen with wild bed hair.

Li: I love your hair, Harry.

H: It’s too early to care right now.

L: Good morning. (He cheered)

H: And it’s way too early to be so cheery. (He groaned)

L: We’ve been awake for an hour, so it’s totally fine to be so cheery.

H: Whatever. Liam I need to ask you something.

L: Do you want me to leave?

H: No you can stay.

L: Okay.

Li: So what’s up? What do you want to talk about?

H: Uh. I bought this bracelet for Lou that I want to give him next week on our anniversary but I don’t want to keep it by me in case he finds it so I was wondering if you would keep it for me until then?

Li: Yes I will. Where is it?

H: Please don’t let him see it and also don’t lose it.

Li: I won’t. I promise.

H: Okay, here.

L: It’s beautiful.

Li: Yes, I agree.

H: Well I’d hope so. It cost a lot but the money doesn’t matter to me beside Carlos, James and Kendall helped me pick it out.

L: Really?

H: Yeah, the other day when we went to the mall.

Li: I didn’t even know you guys went off together.

H: Yeah, you wouldn’t have. The two of you were too busy with whatever you were talking about to notice that none of us were with you.

Li: Yeah okay.

L: It really is beautiful, Harry.

H: Thank you.

Li: So are you going to go freshen up and I’ll make you tea so long.

H: Me! I’m going to bed, it’s still early.

Li: But you’ve already been awake for about 10 minutes, you can’t possible fall asleep again.

H: I can. I can fall asleep next to Lou at any time.

L: But... (He was cut off)

H: Listen maybe you guys don’t like sleeping next to your boyfriends but I sort of do so I’m going to bed.

Li: Sleep well.

H: I will.

L: That kid is weird.

Li: You have no idea.

hahahahaha

Just then Josh came out of the bathroom after having had a nice and relaxing shower.

Jo: Good morning lads. (He said walking into the kitchen and giving Liam a kiss)

Li: Good morning.

L: Morning.

Li: Would you like some tea?

Jo: Yes please.

Li: Here you go.

Jo: Thanks, so what are you two ladies talking about?

L: We were busy thinking of ways to dump our obnoxious boyfriends.

Li: Yeah and we’ve come up with a few good ideas.

Jo: You too Liam?

Li: What can I say?

Jo: I think that I need to have a conversation with Kendall about keeping the two of you away from each other.

Hahahahaha

L: I think he’d agree.

Li: So Logan and I have something to ask you.

Jo: I’m scared already.

Li: No I’m serious.

Jo: Okay, I’m listening.

Li: So, would you be interested in going on a double date tonight with Logan and Kendall.

Jo: Sure. I’d really like to get to know Kendall... and Logan a little better.

L: Why was there a pause before you said “and Logan”?

Jo: Because I feel like I know enough about you to write a short story.

L: Oh really?

Jo: Yeah.

Li: Sorry.

L: It’s okay, as long as you only told him the good things.

Li: I only know good things about you.

Jo: It’s true. He doesn’t have a bad word to say about you.

L: I also have nothing bad to say about him.

Jo: So what’s for breakfast?

Li: Well today we’ll be having a healthy breakfast.

L: Toasts, Eggs, Yogurt and muesli.

Jo: There are going to be some hungry tummy’s today.

Li: That’s why we’re making enough for about fifteen people.

L: And if that doesn’t suffice their hunger than they have to make themselves something to eat.

Jo: I think that they’ll rather stay hungry than getting up and making breakfast for themselves.

L: I agree.


	32. Breakfast and Cleaning

All of the guys were finally awake about an hour after Josh woke up. Now they were all sitting around the table waiting for Liam and Logan with their breakfast.

C: How long are you going to take?

Lou: Yeah, we’re all kind of hungry.

L: Okay. For breakfast today there is a small variety of things to choose from.

Li: We have toast, eggs, muesli and yoghurt.

H: Really that’s all? You guys were awake so early and that’s all you made?

L: We’re all eating a healthy breakfast today.

J: Are you guys kidding or something?

Li: You can make your own breakfast if you want to. There really isn’t an issue.

“No we’ll eat this” the guys all grumbled and Josh, Liam and Logan all snickered.

K: You guys are really mean, Logie. We are growing men and we need a man’s breakfast.

L: Then you growing men should get up and go make your own breakfast.

K: No, it’s okay. I was just saying.

L: Okay now let’s have breakfast.

Ni: Finally! (He exclaimed)

Hahahahaha

H: No matter what we’re eating Niall is always hungry.

Ni: Hey, like Kendall said. I’m a growing man.

Li: Yes, tell him.

Hahahahaha

The guys finished their breakfast and Kendall and Josh were assigned to dishes, Carlos and Niall had to take the boards back to the bus since their room was the only other clean room in the house while James, Zayn, Harry and Louis all had to clean their bedrooms. Logan and Liam were lounged on the outside deck enjoying the morning wind.

~~~Kitchen~~~

K: I’m gonna wash and then you dry off okay?

Jo: Sure. Why not?

Kendall decided to talk to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

K: So about that double date tonight...

Jo: Yeah, Liam told me this morning.

K: Logan asked me yesterday.

Jo: I know. They made sure that I knew that before they asked me and after that, there was no way I could say no and be the bad boyfriend.

K: Those two are smart.

Jo: Yeah, the things we do to keep our boyfriends happy.

K: I know right and that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about quickly. (He said turning around completely and looking at Josh)

Jo: Okay.

K: Uh, remember that day that we went to the mall?

Jo: Yes.

K: Okay, so I bought Logan this bracelet and I would really like to give it to him tonight.

Jo: Thank you. (Josh exhaled with relief)

K: What? (He asked clearly amused)

Jo: Oh, I also bought Liam a necklace that day that we went to the mall and I too wanted to give it to him tonight.

K: It seems like we both have the same idea here. (He laughed)

Jo: Yeah. So we both agree to give out gifts to them tonight?

K: Yeah. We could do it when we get our dessert.

Jo: Okay.

K: Okay. (He said and turned back to the dishes)

...

~~~On The Deck~~~

L: I’m nervous about how tonight will go.

Li: Why?

L: I want everything to go well. I know Kendall might never like you as much as I do but I at least want him to be nice to you.

Li: Even if he doesn’t like me as much as you do I will be very nice to him.

L: And if he’s like mean or rude to you?

Li: Kendall loves you too much to jeopardize this dinner. He knows how important it is for you and therefore I expect him to at least entertain the idea of the two of us being friends for your sake.

L: Yeah, I really hope so. I will never be able to chose between you and him and I know that makes me some sort of coward or something but you and I have something and I don’t want to lose it and I also don’t want to lose what I have with Kendall.

Li: I would never let you chose and I doubt Kendall would too.

L: Thank you for being such an amazing friend. I’m not saying the guys aren’t amazing because they are but you’re special. (He smiled)

Li: And now I feel special. (He smiled scrunching up his face in the cute way he does when he usually smiles)

Logan stood up and then pulled Liam up and hugged him.

L: I don’t care what anybody thinks.

Li: You should, I could get very jealous sometimes.

Hahahahaha

L: Let’s go see how far the guys are.

Li: Okay.

...

After about an hour everyone was done with what they were supposed to be doing. Now they were all in the living room again.

K: So guys, you never told us how your hike went yesterday.

C: It was cool. I wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Ni: Me too.

J: Did you guys find anything up there?

C: Yes we did.

Ni: I’ll go fetch it.

C: Okay.

K: What is it?

C: Wait and see.

Niall came back with their jar and showed all the guys. There was an assortment of colours in the jar.

C: We picked up all those stones on our hike.

Li: These are beautiful.

H: I agree.

J: I like the fact that there are so many different coloured stones in here.

L: They're not just plain boring like normal ones. This was a very good plan guys.

C: Thanks.

Ni: Thank you.

H: So I have a question to ask. If you guys break up who gets the jar?

Niall and Carlos both shot Harry very evil looks.

H: I don’t mean it like that. We’re leaving in a few days, so which one of you will keep the jar?

Ni: We all know that that’s not what you meant.

C: Beside’s we’ve already gotten smaller jars and we’re going to divide it later today.

H: Okay.

L: We have something to tell you. Kendall, Josh, Liam and I are all going out on a double date tonight.

H: What about us?

Lou: It’s like the parents are going out and leaving the kids at home.

Z: Yeah. Josh and Kendall are the cool dads and Logan and Liam no offence are the bossy mothers.

Hahahahaha

L: I’m no one’s mother, might I inform you.

Li: Neither am I.

H: But you guys act like it. Like this morning for instance you told us all what to do even Kendall and Josh. That’s what mothers usually do.

Li: Do you know what else mothers do?

H: What?

Li: They have the authority to smack their children. (He smirked)

H: You’re not going not come anyway near me

Li: Are you testing me? (He mocked)

H: Fine you guys aren’t the mothers. Sheesh.

Hahahahaha

They continued like that for a while until everyone splint into tiny groups and each did their own thing.

...


	33. Double Dates

Kendall, Logan, Josh and Liam left that evening around six to make their reservation for six thirty at the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant at six thirty and were seated at one of the corner booths, their waiter gave them they’re menus and left.

L: I’m so happy we could all go out together! (He exclaimed)

Li: Me too.

After a while of awkward conversation the waiter came back with their drinks and they all ordered their food.

K: So are you guys excited about going back soon?

Li: I kind of am. I’ve missed the UK now but I wouldn’t mind coming back here again.

Jo: Me too.

L: What are you guys going to do once you get back?

Li: We have to start recording another album.

K: Your third album right?

Li: Yes.

K: We’re also going to be starting with our third one soon.

L: Amongst other things.

Li: You’re going to be recording the fourth season of your show right?

K: Yes.

Li: Logan told me.

K: Oh.

Li: Yeah.

Josh having sensed the awkward atmosphere at the table decided to say something.

Jo: I wonder what the lads are doing at home.

L: Please don’t talk about that. I’m scared that we won’t have a house by the time we get home.

K: Imagine they really do something to the house.

Jo: I’d like to be part of that.

K: Yeah me too.

Li: Are you two crazy? They could ruin the house. I have valuable things that I do not want to lose.

L: Yeah me too, that’s why I can’t think about what they’re doing. It’s just going to make me nervous and lousy company.

Li: Calm down. (He said extending his hand across the table and putting it on Logan’s. He quickly removed it when he realised that they weren’t alone and was thankful that the waiter chose that time to arrive with their food)

Waiter: Here you go. (He said putting their food down in front of them)

L: Uh, thank you.

Waiter: Call if you need anything else, please.

Li: We will. Thank you.

Jo: Uhm, let’s dig in.

L: Okay.

Casual conversation continued all through their meal and when they were done with their food they had gotten past Liam’s little incident. When the waiter came back to collect their plates they decided to order dessert.

L: Do you guys want to know what I really want to know?

Jo: What?

L: I want to know why Paul wants to talk to us tomorrow.

K: I thought you knew. (He said looking at Liam and Logan)

L: Us? Why?

K: Because you guys always seem to know what’s going on before we do.

Li: Well not this time. We asked Paul but he didn’t want to tell us.

Jo: Oh well. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.

L: I think it has something to do with music.

K: Why?

L: Because he also asked Josh to be there.

K: Well maybe he just needs everyone in the house there.

L: Yeah maybe.

Waiter: Okay, here is your dessert. I hope you enjoy it. (He said putting their dessert plates down) Call me if you need anything else.

K: Thank you.

Jo: This looks great.

K: Mmm.

L: Okay, what’s wrong with the two of you?

Jo: Who?

L: You and Kendall. You’re starting to act weird all of the sudden.

K: No we’re not. (He said and followed Josh’s lead and stuffed a spoon full of cake in his mouth)

Li: Yes you are. So tell us what’s up.

K: Okay. There is something.

L: Is it something bad?

Jo: No! (He shouted almost immediately but only loud enough for the four of them to hear)

Li: Then what is it? Come on just tell us, already.

K: Okay. (He said as they both took a deep breath) Uhm.

Jo: I bought something for you. (He said getting all nervous and looking away from Liam)

L: Cute.

K: And I bought you something too. (He said doing the same thing Josh did)

Li: Aww.

L: So are you guys going to show us what you got for us?

K: Oh. Here you go. (He said handing Logan a small box)

Jo: And here is yours. (He said also handing Liam a small box)

L: Let’s open it at the same time.

Li: 1. 2. 3 (He counted and they opened their boxes)

Logan saw his bracelet and started smiling.

L: Oh Kendall, it’s beautiful. Thank you. (He said as he turned around to face Kendall and gave him a hug) I love it. Thank you. (He said a gave Kendall a kiss on his lips)

Li: Oh my goodness, Josh. (He said looking up and smiling)

Jo: Do you like it?

Li: I love it. (He said as he also hugged and gave Josh a kiss on his lips)

Li: Let me see yours.

L: Let me see yours.

They exchanged gifts and both of them gushed at the other's gifts.

Li: It’s beautiful. Kendall you have impeccable taste.

K: Thank you.

L: ... This is an amazing necklace, Josh.

Jo: Thank you, Logan.

Liam and Logan gave each other back their gifts.

L: We have the best boyfriends.

Li: Yes we do. Can you please put this on for me? (He asked turning his back towards Josh and giving him the necklace)

K: Let me help you with this. (He said taking the bracelet from Logan’s hands)

L: So how did you know I’d like this one? (He asked leaning over and whispering in Kendall’s ears as he put the bracelet on Logan’s wrist)

K: I had help. James, Carlos and Harry helped me.

L: I really owe James and Carlos this holiday and I’ll have to say thank you to Harry too.

K: How about you give me another kiss first?

L: Sure thing. (He says kissing Kendall again)

Waiter: Sorry to interrupt but here is you bill.

K & Jo: I’ll pay. (They both say in unison)

Li: No we’ll pay.

K: No let us.

L: No you’ve already bought us amazing gifts and we didn’t give you anything.

Jo: We had a lot to make up for.

Li: Doesn’t matter, besides we were the ones who invited you so we insist on paying.

K: Okay.

Jo: Okay.

L: Thank you. Do you accept credit cards? (He asked turning towards the waiter)

Waiter: Yes but then you have to come to the front desk to pay.

Li: Okay.

L: We’ll be back now. Then we can go. (He said standing up from his chair)

Li: Yeah. (He said getting up and following Logan)

K: That was weird.

Jo: What?

K: The way Logan acted when he saw Liam’s necklace, do you think he was jealous or something?

Jo: I don’t know but he acted as if he’s never seen it before.

K: Has he?

Jo: Yes. He helped me pick it out for Liam. He even said I should get it engraved saying that Liam would like it.

K: Okay, that is weird. I wonder why.

Jo: We love them but we don’t get them.

K: Haha I agree.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

They stood at the front desk with their credit cards out waiting to swipe them.

Li: Sorry about the hand incident earlier.

L: It’s okay. I really didn’t mind.

Li: Are you sure?

L: Yeah.

Li: Can I ask you a question?

L: Sure.

Li: Why did you act so weird when I first showed you my necklace?

L: Because I’ve seen it before.

Li: When?

L: Uh, I actually helped Josh pick it out. (He said sheepishly)

Li: Really?

L: Yeah.

Li: Thank you.

L: It wasn’t me. It was Josh.

Li: But still thank you.

They swiped their cards paid their bill and even gave the waiter 30 dollars tip each.

Waiter: Thank you.

L: You deserve it.

Li: You were very helpful and you came at all the right times.

The waiter just smiled as Logan and Liam walked back to their respective boyfriends.

L: Ready to go?

K: Yes.

Li: Then let’s get a move on.

Kendall put his arm around Logan and Josh put his arms around Liam’s shoulder and they walked out. Logan and Liam were walking in the middle and their boyfriend


	34. Games

***Meanwhile***

~~~Back at Home~~~

Harry, Carlos, Niall, Zayn and Louis were all in the living room eating the pizza that Paul brought them about half an hour after the other guys left.

C: I’m bored.

Ni: Me too.

J: Let’s play a game.

Lou: What?

H: I know. Let’s play 21 questions but with a twist.

J: Which twist?

H: How about we each get to ask five question. You can ask anyone anything but you’re only allowed to ask one question per round.

J: Okay.

Ni: I’ll play.

Z: Me too.

C: Count me in.

Lou: I guess I’m playing too.

H: I’ll go first but let’s sit in a circle first.

They sat in the circle Louis sat next to Harry. Zayn sat next to Louis. James sat next to Zayn. Niall sat next to James and Carlos sat next to Niall.

H: Okay. Carlos who do you like the least in One Direction and why?

C: You because you’re very nosy.

Hahahahaha

Lou: Harry, what are you getting me for our anniversary?

H: You’ll have to wait and see dear.

Louis just pouted which made everyone laugh again.

Z: Harry, if you could kiss another guy in this house right now who would it be?

H: Only the people now in the house or everyone?

Z: Only the people in the house now.

H: Not that I want to but I’d kiss James.

C: Ooh. (He teased and Zayn sort of glared at Harry)

J: I’m next. (He cheered) How many guys have you dated Harry?

H: Only Louis but I did kiss another guy but that was just for an interview.

J: Okay. (He said as if he didn’t believe him)

H: It’s true.

J: Not like I said anything huh?

Ni: Okay. Zayn, do you think that you’d be able to wake up early by yourself if James was waiting for you?

Z: Yes.

H: I doubt it.

Hahahahaha

C: Niall, will we still be best “mates” as you guys say it, when we leave here?

Ni: Yes we will. I’ll make sure of that.

H: Me again. Will you miss Carlos when we go back to the UK, Niall?

Ni: Yes I will.

Lou: Which member of One Direction do you like the most besides Niall and why?

C: You because you’re very funny.

Z: Why will you miss Carlos, Niall?

Ni: Because we’re best mates now.

J: Why do you like Harry because I seriously don’t get it, Louis? (He exclaimed with real curiosity)

Lou: Because he makes me happy.

Ni: Aww, anyways, me next. When did you first start liking Harry, Lou?

Lou: The day we first met in the X Factor bathrooms.

H: Really?

Lou: I sort of had a crush on you, why do you think I jumped on YOU when we were put together?

H: I always just thought that you were happy.

Lou: In was but for two different reasons.

C: What is the worst gift you have ever gotten? (He asked James)

J: Uh, one year for Christmas I got a novel.

H: What’s bad about that?

J: I was six. (He exclaimed)

H: Oh.

Hahahahaha

H: How many boyfriends have you had, James?

J: I didn’t even know that I was gay before I met Zayn. Does that answer your question?

H: So you’re saying Zayn turned you gay?

J: One question per round Harold. (He teased)

H: I know a lot of guys like you, don’t think that you’re special.

J: I am.

Hahahahaha.

Lou: Niall if you had to choose between running through town naked or jumping into a swimming pool naked in the winter which one would you choose?

Ni: I’d jump in the pool even with the possibility of freezing myself off.

Z: Describe Niall in one sentence, Carlos.

C: That’s not a question.

Z: Can you describe Niall in one sentence for me, Carlos?

C: Okay. He’s an awesomely, amazing, loveable leprechaun.

Z: That he is.

J: Zayn, would you dump me if I cheated on you?

Z: Did you cheat on me? (He asked sternly)

J: No! (He said hastily)

Hahahahaha

Z: It would probably be a difficult thing to get over but if it was a onetime thing then I would.

James just smiled.

Ni: James, when was the first time that you and Zayn kissed?

J: In that warehouse in Texas where you and Carlos locked us in.

C: What? And you didn’t tell us?

J: We didn’t think you guys wanted to know.

C: We were the ones who took you there.

J: To make up and become friends, no?

Z: Lads, it’s over just leave it, okay?

C: Okay. Can you please describe James in one sentence?

Z: I can. He is an incredibly sexy bloke.

J: I’m flattered.

Z: You should be.

H: Get over it. Zayn, if you were in High School and you were getting serious hate and trouble for being with James from your close friends and family would you break up with him?

Z: No I couldn’t.

H: Don’t comment, James. (He said just as James was about to say something)

Hahahahaha

Lou: Who in this circle do you feel like punching right now, James?

J: Harry.

Lou: Go ahead. I’m not stopping you.

H: I’ll kiss you if you come close to me.

Everyone turned to look at Louis after Harry spoke.

Lou: Lads, I know it’s a joke. I really don’t mind.

J: But I’ll still keep my distance. (He smiled)

H: Yeah you better.

Z: Do you love me? (He asked looking at James)

J: Uhm. Yes. I do. I really do! (He said finally realising it himself) I love you.

Z: Good, because I love you too.

J: If you HAD to kick one person out of Big Time Rush who would it be and why? (He asked Carlos)

C: I’d kick you out because you’d still be successful and I know we’d still be best buds even if we weren’t in the same band anymore.

J: That’s true.

Ni: Harry, why would you choose James to kiss?

H: Because he’s sort of attractive but he still doesn’t stand up to Louis’ level.

Z: Yes he does.

H: No, he doesn’t.

C: Yes he does, no he doesn’t. I don’t care, my turn. How are you so cool with everything that Harry does? The bad I mean.

Lou: I know for a fact that harry loves me so that makes it easier for me to over look all the bad he has done and all the things that are said about him in the media regarding his love life.

C: Oh. That’s kinda sweet.

Lou: Thanks, I was just being honest.

H: I really do love you and I would never intentionally hurt you, Lou.

J: As hard as it is to say, I believe him when he says that.

H: Thank you.

J: Don’t get use to it.

H: I won’t. Now it’s my turn, last but certainly not the least, Louis. Would you ever consider having kids with me?

Lou: Haz, I didn’t know that you could bear children! (He gasped)

H: Oh shut up you know what I mean.

Lou: I do and I have already considered that possibility and I’d love to.

H: Okay just wanted to know.

Lou: Now my last question goes to Zayn. Who is your hall pass?

Z: Girls, it will have to be Katy Perry and for guys it will have to be David Beckham.

H: James, you have some tough competition.

Z: Nah, none of them compare to James.

J: In your face, Styles.

Z: Okay my last question happens to be for Louis. If you could date any other guy in One Direction who would it be and why?

Lou: You because I love your Bradford accent.

J: I do too. It’s so hot.

Zayn just blushed.

J: Me! Niall, would you ever date a guy?

Ni: Yes, if it were the right guy. Now it’s my last turn. Will you miss me when we leave, Carlos?

C: Definitely. Harry how many girls have you dated?

H: Why are you Big Time Rush lads putting me on the spot tonight?

C: This game was your decision so answer up, pretty boy.

H: Okay, I’ve dated four girls while I’ve been famous and two while I was in high school.

C: Okay.

They continued telling stories and asking question after the game was finished. Once the finished their pizza they all fell asleep just like that on the living room floor and that’s how Logan, Liam, Kendall and Josh found them that night when they got home.

L: Really?

K: Can’t we just leave them here?

L: No Kendall.

K: Okay. I’ll take James and Zayn. (He said going over to them and waking them up and then taking them to their bedroom)

Jo: I’ll take Niall and Carlos. (He said going over to them and doing the same thing Kendall did)

Li: I guess we have Louis and harry.

L: The heaviest from the bunch.

Li: Hahahahaha.

After putting the other guys to bed the date mates said good night to each other and each followed their partner to their own bedroom...


	35. Announcement Time

~~~Next Morning~~~

-Niall and Carlos’ POV-

C: Good morning.

Ni: Morning.

C: I don’t want to get up yet.

Ni: Neither do I but we have to get up in a little while because Paul is coming over soon.

C: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Ni: I wonder what he wants to talk to us about.

C: Me too.

Ni: Hey I know what we can do.

C: What?

Ni: Let’s divide he stones. We were supposed to do it last night but... wait how did we get to bed because I remember falling asleep in the living room?

C: Uh, Josh helped us last night. You were awake for about half a second.

Ni: Really? I seriously don’t remember that.

C: Yeah you were pretty out of it.

Ni: Okay, stop embarrassing me now. Let’s go brush our teeth and then we can come do the stones.

C: Okay, let’s go Mr Sleepy Head.

Niall faked a laugh and pushed Carlos over and stood up. He waited at the door for Carlos and then they went to the bathroom brushed their teeth and then went back to their bedroom.

C: Do you have the jars Liam gave?

NI: They’re over there. (He said leaning over Carlos’ lap and taking the jars from the small cabinet)

C: Not that I mind but you could have just asked me to get it.

Ni: I really didn’t think of that.

C: I know. So let’s do this.

They sat on the bed and threw the stones out on to the pillow and then they started divide the stones equally between the two of them.

C: My jar is full.

Ni: Mine too but we still have uhm eight stones left.

C: I know what we can do with them.

Ni: What?

C: Let’s give it to the rest of the guys. They said that they liked it so why don’t we give it to them.

Ni: Yeah, let’s give it to them tomorrow as a good bye gift to remember us by.

C: Okay. So what do we do now, it’s still early and no one’s up yet?

Ni: I want a picture of you.

C: Download it from the internet.

Ni: No I want a real picture.

C: Now, the pictures on the net are real.

Ni: Come on, you know what I mean please?

C: Okay, fine. (He smiled)

Ni: Okay. Now where’s my phone?

C: I don’t know. (He smirked)

Ni: Give me my phone! (He whined)

C: I don’t wanna.

Ni: Please. (He whined)

C: Fine, just because you’re asking so nicely. Here you go.

Ni: Thank you. Okay now lie still.

C: Do you want me to pose?

Ni: No, just lie down and smile.

C: Like this?

Ni: Perfect. Now one, two three. (He said and took the picture) Perfect.

C: Let me see.

Ni: Here you go.

C: It looks good, now I want a picture too. (He says sitting up straight) Now you should lie down.

Ni: Okay.

C: And there we go. Look. (He says showing Niall the picture he took)

Ni: Well I still think the one I took of you looks better.

C: Nah, your picture looks great. (He says lying down next to Niall)

Ni: Let’s agree that both our pictures look great okay.

Carlos turned on his side and faced Niall and then he ran his fingers through Niall’s hair.

C: Would you ever consider cutting your hair?

Ni: Never. My mom always said my hair is one of my best assets.

C: She could be right but for me I think your smile and your eyes are your best assets.

Ni: Thank you and you have a pretty banging smile too.

C: Thank you.

Just then they heard Liam shouting.

Li: Lads! Get in here, Paul just arrived!

And when no one came out of their rooms he shouted:

Li: He brought food!

And then he heard room doors opening.

~~~Living Room~~~

P: Morning lads. I brought enough freshly baked croissants for everyone, so have a few.

Ni: Morning, Paul.

P: Why do you look so awake this early in the morning?

Ni: Because I woke up a while ago, actually Carlos and I woke up a while ago.

P: So what have you been doing this whole time?

Ni: We divided the stones we collected on our hike then we took pictures.

P: Of the stones?

Ni: Amongst other things, yes.

Li: Okay, all the guys are here you can talk now Paul.

P: Thank you Liam. I know all of you really want to know what I’m doing here, so I’m just going to tell you. Since this is your last night in Hawaii your managers thought it would be an amazing idea if you performed a few songs tonight at a private concert arranged for your fans.

H: That would be amazing!

K: Yeah I agree. I sort of miss singing now.

“Yeah” they all agreed.

P: So you guys don’t have a problem with it then?

Li: I think I speak for all of us when I say that we’re all fine with singing tonight.

P: Okay good and since this show will only be for the fans there will be no media coverage.

Z: That’s kind of perfect.

Lou: Yeah, it will be nice to do something for the fans only.

C: No pressure from all over the world.

J: We only have to satisfy those who came.

K: It’s perfect.

P: So does that mean that you are all okay to go in for a sound check and rehearsal later today?

Li: Just tell us when and I’ll make sure that we’re all there.

L: Yeah. There is no way that we’re going to miss it.

P: Okay then, the show starts at five so will you guys be ready for pick up at eleven?

L: Yes. We will.

P: Okay then, I still have a few things to arrange so you can all enjoy the croissants I bought and I’ll see you all later.

Guys: Be Paul.

They guys all cheered the minute Paul left, all of them excited to have the opportunity to perform together for one last time.

Li: Tonight is going to be fun.

Jo: And hopefully it will be a night to remember.

Guys: Yeah.

Ni: Now let’s eat, I’m starving.

C: You’re always starving, Niall.

Ni: So are you.

Hahahahaha.....


	36. Let's Go To Rehearsals

The guys all finished their breakfast and started hyping themselves up for their performances tonight by jumping around the house playing and screaming. After half an hour of gallivanting around they all finally settled down and took turns playing video games. About four hours later their bus drivers came in and told them that it was time to go and then a slight debate broke out.

Li: Okay, who is going in which bus?

The guys all started talking at the same time.

Li: One at a time, please.

L: Why don’t we just go in the BTR bus and 1D in their bus?

J: No!

L: Why, it’s like a 15 minute drive to the beach.

C: Is it going to be at the beach?

Li: Yeah, yeah. They’ve closed off a section for the concert tonight.

C: Oh.

J: Logan, you’re just saying that because you have your boyfriend on your bus.

L: Fine, then let him take my spot on the bus and I’ll take his. Okay?

K: No, that sort of doesn’t work for me.

L: Guys, we’re not going to be in the bus for long.

Ni: I’m willing to give up my spot on our bus for James. (He suggested sheepishly)

L: Really?

Ni: Yeah, I’m just helping a mate out.

J: Thank you Niall.

Ni: It’s nothing.

K: So it’s going to be Carlos, Niall, Logan and I on our bus and the rest of you on the other bus?

Li: Does everyone agree?

H: Yeah everyone agrees.

Li: Okay. Let’s get going now.

BTR Bus

C: Come on, let’s go watch TV.

Ni: Okay.

Kendall and Logan went to sit at the back of the bus where there was another couch.

L: Do you really think Niall’s decision to come on our bus had anything to do with the fact that James wanted to be with Zayn?

K: Nah, I genuinely doubt it.

L: I think there’s a possibility of something happening between the two of them if they give it time.

K: Really?

L: Yeah, I think that they’re in the getting to know you phase of things right now and I seriously think that if they want a relationship, they’ll go for it.

K: I don’t think either one of them have thought about being in a relationship.

L: I just want them to be happy, especially Carlos. He deserves someone special and I think Niall could be that person.

K: They take care of each other and they are also always there for the each other.

L: Yeah, I just hope that they don’t realise that too late.

K: Yeah me too. (He sighed)

L: I love you Kendall.

K: I love you too, babe.

***Carlos and Niall***

Ni: So what do you want to watch?

C: I was thinking that we play a video game.

Ni: Which ones do you have?

Carlos listed all the video games they had in the bus.

Ni: How about Need for Speed?

C: I don’t really like that one, it’s actually James’.

Ni: Okay then how about Call of Duty?

C: That I can do. Move over. (He said sitting really close to Niall)

Ni: I’m going to beat you. (He smiled)

C: Dream on, pretty boy.

Ni: Hahahahaha

When Logan and Kendall came out front to tell them that they were almost there they saw Niall and Carlos sitting closer than really necessary.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

1D Bus

All six of the guys were sitting in the living room area of the bus. James and Zayn were sitting next to each other on one side of the bus. Louis was sitting on Harry’s lap and playing with his hair and Liam and Josh were having their own private little conversation.

H: What do you guys think they’re doing in the other bus?

Li: I don’t know, let’s find out. I’m going to Skype Logan. (He said pulling his laptop over to him)

Skype...

L: Hi guys. Miss us already?

H: As if? We just wanted to know what you are doing.

L: Well Kendall and I are here at the back and Niall and Carlos are playing video games out front.

K: And you guys?

Liam turned his laptop around so Kendall and Logan could see what everyone was doing.

L: Okay. See you in a little bit then.

Li: Bye.

...

Lou: I seriously predict that Niall and Carlos will kiss before this trip is over.

Z: If they haven’t kissed already.

Lou: Yeah.

James just sat and stared at the people as they continued talking about Niall and Carlos until they arrived at the venue.

J: Go ahead without me. I quickly need to talk to Carlos. (He said to Zayn)

Z: Okay see you inside. (He whispered as he kissed James on his check)

-James’ POV-

He waited outside until the BTR bus pulled up and then walked forward when he spotted Carlos coming off.

J: Hey buddy can we talk quickly please?

C: Yeah, sure. Hey guys I’ll meet you inside okay.

K: Okay.

C: So what did you want to talk about?

J: I just want you to know that if there is ever anything that you need to talk about and you don’t feel comfortable telling anyone that I’m always here to listen to you. No matter how small, okay?

C: Thank you, James. (He said softly)

J: Is there something that you want to talk about?

C: I have a question but you have to promise not to tell anyone.

J: I promise.

C: How do you know if someone likes you?

J: Uh I don't know, sometimes you just do. It’s in the way that specific person is with you, how they act around you.

C: And if you don’t know, if you can’t figure it out?

J: Then you just have to suck it up and ask that person.

Carlos took a deep breath.

C: Thanks for this, I really appreciate it.

J: It’s nothing. What are best buds for?

C: Just don’t... (He was cut off)

J: I won’t tell anyone. Now let’s go, they’re probably waiting for us.

C: Okay.

James put his arm over Carlos' shoulder and pulled him to start walking.

...


	37. Sound Checks and Decision

The guys were all waiting for Carlos and James to arrive and when they did they all walked towards the stage together.

Ni: I’m getting excited. (He said jumping around in glee)

L: Yeah, this is really exciting.

Li: I can’t believe we’re all this excited about doing a job that we’ve been doing for a few of years now.

K: Yeah, but we haven’t been doing it for a whole month.

J: I never thought I’d miss singing.

Lou: I love it but neither did I.

H: Okay, let’s get going.

The boys all went backstage and found Paul talking to a group of guys so they waited until he was done and went over to talk to him.

P: Okay, you’ll have your rehearsal in a little while but what we wanted you guys to do tonight is to mix it up.

Z: What do you mean?

P: You’re all going to sing in your respective groups and then a big collaboration with all nine of you at the end of the show but we also want you guys to do something different. The show is going to be four hours long and we want you to entertain the fans. Your managers thought that it would be a good idea if you sang like two or three in a group. Do you get what I mean?

L: Like for instance uh, Harry and Kendall do a song together and then Niall and Zayn, like that?

P: Yes and you guys have free reign, you can choose who goes when and with whom.

Li: Really?

P: Yes but you only have half an hour to discuss it then you guys have to start with the sound check and everything.

Lou: One question?

P: Louis, there will be a wardrobe crew here but you guys can wear anything you want to, they are just here to supply the clothes.

J & Z: Awesome! (They shouted at the same time)

P: Okay go ahead. It’s quieter at the back you can go sit there and I’ll have someone call you when it’s time.

L: Okay thank you.

P: Go ahead now.

~~~Back Stairs~~~

...

L: So how do you guys want to do this?

H: Well we were talking and we thought that we’d do like different sets.

K: One with our partners.

J: One that’s a random mix up.

C: Then we sing in groups of three.

Ni: And then one song by each band.

Z: And then we have to sing one song together.

Li: Wow you guys seem to have thought of everything but... (He was cut off)

Lou: And then you can help with the parings and maybe also the songs.

L: Yeah give us the difficult task.

K: Okay since that is settled. I would really like it if Logan and I went first.

Z: James and I want to go after you two.

Lou: Harry and I are next.

Ni: And then Carlos and I are after Harry and Louis.

Li: I wish you sang then the two of us could do a song together.

K: We thought of that too. Josh told us he plays guitar too so why don’t you sing while he plays guitar next to you?

Li: That’s a great idea, thanks Kendall.

K: Sure thing.

L: Okay now that that’s settled, I think we should choose songs we already know so it doesn’t require that much rehearsal seeing as we only have four hours to perfect the show before the fans arrive.

K: Logan I was thinking that we do Featuring You.

L: We’ve never performed that song.

J: But you’ve sang it a million times.

C: And you guys sound great.

L: Okay. We can do it.

K: Yay. Next?

Z: James and I decided on doing I Got A Feeling.

H: Louis and I are doing Happily.

Lou: Tell them why.

H: Do I have too?

K: Yes, Harry. We would like to know why you chose that song.

H: Fine, we chose it because it means a lot to our relationship and how things were before and how we simply don’t care.

L: That’s sweet.

K: And mushy.

H: Shut up Kendall.

Li: No arguing Carlos, Niall what are you singing?

C: Is Stereo Hearts okay?

Li: If you guys want to then sing it.

C: Okay. We will.

Li: What should we sing?

Jo: I dunno but I really like your voice when you sing More Than This.

Li: Then we’ll do that.

Jo: Okay.

They continued like that. Liam put Harry and Kendall together on a song because they like arguing but they still get along. James and Carlos went together because they wanted to sing Cruise Control. Niall and Zayn decided to go together since their partners were taken and then Louis, Logan and Liam went together. Next they divided themselves into groups of three by randomly choosing names out of Logan’s hat. Then the BTR guys chose one of their songs to sing and 1D did the same thing. Then all nine of them decided on singing It’s Time by Imagine Dragons last.

Crew: Guys it’s time for your sound check.

Li: Okay we’re on our way.

The guys went on stage and started doing the sound check. While the guys were singing on stage the rest of the guys sat in the chairs that were set up for the fans to see how they looked from down there. The guys all agreed that in the first set with the partners Liam and Josh killed it with More Than This.

It was now five o’clock and the guys were all done with their sound check and were now heading backstage to get changed.

...


	38. Show Time

~~~Backstage~~~

 

The guys were dressed in their outfits for their first performances. They were all busy doing their pre-show rituals. They could hear the fans screaming outside and couldn’t wait to go out there. They were now told that the first group only had five minutes left before they had to get on stage.

L: I can’t believe I’m so nervous. One would swear this is my first show.

Li: We’re all in that boat mate.

J: You guys will sound great. We’ll be watching from back here.

K: Can’t we just go now! (He huffed)

Li: Almost.

All nine of them stood in a circle and prayed and then they started chanting nonsense just to help ease the nervous.

L: I guess it’s now or never.

Li: Good luck, I know you guys will be amazing. (He says as he gives Logan a hug)

K: Let’s get this show on the road.

~~~On Stage~~~

MC: We have a very special show lined up for you. This has never been done before and we are honoured that we get the chance to be the first to share it with you all, so without further ado I give you Kendall and Logan from Big Time Rush!

Fans: Wooooo! Ahhhhh!

K: Hi guys!

L: We’re so happy that you could all come out tonight.

K: We changed one or two words in the song we’re going to sing.

L: We hope you enjoy the show.

Kendall and Logan started singing Featuring You and when the fans realised that it was that song they all went crazy. They sang their hearts out looking into the eyes of the love of their lives. When they finished the fans wanted then to sing again but they couldn’t.

L: Next up we have...

K & L: James and Zayn!

Fans: Woooooooo.

J: Thanks guys.

L: Anytime. (He said a little out of breath from singing as he and Kendall left the stage)

Z: We have a very special song for you guys.

Zayn started I got a feeling by the Black Eyed Peas and the crowd went wild. They finished the song and everyone was ecstatic.

J: Up next we have our resident lover boys Harry and Louis.

Fans: Ahhhhh.

Z: Yeah, yeah. We’re getting off. I know you only want to see Larry Stylinson. (He teased)

Hahahahaha

H: They’re just jealous, now it’s time for me and my man to show you what we can do.

Lou: Yeah we all know you have a loud mouth Harry now shut up so we can sing.

H: Whatever. This song is very special to Louis and I. It actually explains our relationship plus I love this song.

They started singing Happily and all the fans went aww. 

...

H: Okay quit it on all the mushy things now.

Lou: Next we have our favourite Leprechaun and Mexican. Give it up for Niall and Carlos! (He shouted and the crowd went wild)

Ni: Thank you.

C: Now get off because we want to sing.

H: Good luck.

Carlos and Niall sang Stereo Hearts by Adam Levine and Travie McCoy which everyone loved.

Ni: Now next up we have my mate Liam Payne singing an acoustic version of More Than This with guitar by Josh Devine.

C: And believe me I’ve heard them do it and it sounds amazing so I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Liam came out with a microphone and a mic stand and put it on centre stage and then Josh followed in with his guitar and a stool to sit on.

Li: Hi guys, I am so honoured that you all came out to watch us perform and I really hope you enjoy this rendition of More Than This.

Jo: This has to be one of Liam’s favourite songs.

Li: Stop talking and start playing mister.

Hahahahaha

Liam sang his acoustic version of More Than This and more than a few fans had tears in their eyes.

Li: Thank you all very much. I think we also need to give a round of applause for my guitarist right here.

Everyone clapped hands and cheered them both on as they left the stage and the MC came back on.

~~~Back Stage~~~

C: That sounded even more amazing now than it did during rehearsals!

L: Yeah, I agree. (He says giving him a hug)

Li: It was really nerve wracking.

H: I don’t remember who’s going next.

Jo: Well I dunno about you but I have to get back to drums. (He announces as he gives Liam a kiss on his cheek and runs back to his drums on stage)

L: Well next up we have James and Carlos with Cruise Control.

J: Just me and you bro.

C: I can’t wait.

Li: But we need to change now.

H: Are we going to do this after every set?

K: Yep, now move along pretty boy and start practising your voice. You’re singing with me next.

H: Your voice is nothing compared to mine.

K: You’d think so wouldn’t you?

L: Guys we have five minutes left.

K: Okay.

They all changed into their next outfits just as the MC announced James and Carlos.

Z: Break a leg babe.

J: Thanks. (He said and they kissed)

C: Like we wanted to see that.

Ni: Have fun out there.

C: I’ll make sure I do just for you.

Ni: Good. (He said and they hugged. After they hugged Carlos and James made their way to the stage)

~~~On Stage~~~

J: So I know I always get to sing with my brothers but now I get to sing with my best bud and I love it.

C: I love you too, James.

Fans: Awww.

J: We hope you enjoy it.

James started the song Cruise Control and the crowd loved it. He sang all his parts of the song and also Kendall’s while Carlos sang his and Logan’s parts and it all sounded epic.

C: Well up next we have two people who aren’t as great as we are but they’re still pretty amazing.

K: Thank you for that amazing intro Mr Pena but get off stage now please because we want to sing.

H: Well as you all know in the past Kendall and I really didn’t get along but now I have to admit that he is a pretty cool dude.

K: Thank you bud, now let’s blow their socks off.

Kendall started the first verse of Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green day and the crowd loved it. They continued singing their song and when it was done everyone cheered.

H: Next up we have two of MY best buds Zayn and Niall.

Ni: Thank you Harry.

H: My pleasure. (He said as he and Kendall waved and left the stage)

Z: We’re going to be singing I want.

Ni: Because We Want you to enjoy this.

They sang I want and the people loved it.

Z: We really hoped you guys enjoyed that and for the last song... (He was cut off by the fans)

Fans: Noooo!

Ni: No we’re not saying it’s our last song of the night.

Z: Yes, the next song is going to be the last one for this set.

Ni: It’s a special feature by the Three L’s.!

The fans all looked at them because they had no idea who they were talking about.

Z: Don’t worry, you’ll be amazed.

Just then Liam, Logan and Louis came on stage.

Ni: Everyone give it up for the Three L’s!

The crown all started shouting when they saw the guys coming on stage.

Li: Well since we’re nine all together we would have had an uneven number so the three of us decided to join forces and do this together.

Lou: This song brought me where I am today and we hope you like it.

L: Now give it up for the Three L’s singing a song by the Plain White T’s!

Louis started singing Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T’s and everyone immediately knew where he sang it first and then Liam and Logan joined in and started singing. When they finished everyone was stood on their feet screaming.

L: Well that ends this set. I really hope you like it.

Lou: We have a few more songs left.

Li: The next set will be something special and never before seen anywhere else.

L: And it was all done by random draw so we didn’t get to chose.

Lou: But for now we need to go change! (He screamed and ran off stage)

~~~Back Stage~~~

K: I’m actually stocked about the next line up.

Jo: I for one really like Imagine Dragons.

Ni: Just because most of their songs have a lot of drum work.

Jo: Exactly, now go change your fans are waiting for you.

H: You should spend less time with Liam, you’re getting just as bossy as him.

Hahahahaha

~~~On Stage~~~

MC: So next up we have a special feature. I heard them do this earlier and I have to say that it was pretty amazing. Well I’m going to stand up here a little longer even though you most off you probably want to throw me off this stage but the boys have to get ready, they can’t come out here half naked now can they?

Fans: Hoooooo!

MC: Yeah, I knew you would get excited for that but here they are, give it up for your favourite band members, Logan, Niall and Harry!

L: So like I said earlier we didn’t have an input in this decision but I think it turned out pretty great.

Ni: We decided that choosing a theme for all three our performances would make it somewhat exciting.

H: So we chose a band that many people love, don’t worry it isn’t a BTR or 1D song and this group has a few drum solos for our loving drummer all the way from the UK.

Ni: Give it up for my older brother Josh Devine!

The crowd went wild when he did a mini drum solo.

L: This is a really nice song. (He said as he started Radioactive by Imagine Dragons)

Each guy sang a part of the song and it sounded amazing and by the end of it everyone was cheering.

H: We are so happy you like that.

Ni: Now we hope you like the next group as much as you liked us.

L: Give it up for Louis, James and Zayn! 

J: Well hello again.

Lou: Now since the other lads sang a soft song we decided to spice it up with a more upbeat song.

Z: And still in the spirit of Imagine Dragons were going to sing On Top Of The World. Enjoy.

When the beat of the song started all the fans started screaming. James started the song and they sang on until it finished.

J: Hoo. (He said taking a deep breath) I haven’t had to run and jump around that much for the last month and I guess I’m a little out of shape, don’t you agree?

Fans: Noooo!

J: You guys always make me feel so good.

Lou: Is that the only thing that makes you feel good huh?

J: Louis, your mouth is just as big as your boyfriend’s but you are a special breed of annoying.

Hahahahaha

Z: Okay, lads let’s stop with the teasing there’s still one group that needs to sing so give it up for Carlos, Kendall and Liam!

Li: You know as much as I tell these boys to stop the insults and arguments they just don’t want to listen.

K: Well that’s because no one wants to listen to your rules, Liam.

C: Logan listens to his rules.

K: Yeah but that’s because Logan also has a million rules, himself.

Fans: Hahahahaha

C: Well guys we’re still going to keep it in the Imagine Dragon spirit for this song.

Li: We thought we’d bring it down for this performance.

K: We’re going to sing Demons because it’s a lovely song.

They sang Demons and made it sound spectacular. When they were done singing all their fans were screaming and cheering.

K: Okay guys that’s the end of this set.

C: Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.

Fans”: Wooooo.

Li: Okay I need to get back stage to get these and those boys back there changed for our next set.

Fans: Hahahahaha

C: The next is set is something that you’re familiar with but we hope to still entertain you.

~~~Back Stage~~~

L: That was amazing guys, I really like that song and you really did it justice.

C: Thank you, Logie.

L: Carlos! (He warned)

Hahahahaha

L: Okay guys we need to go change we’re up next.

C: I can’t wait to sing with my brothers!

J: We can’t wait to sing with you too.

K: Okay now let’s go.

Li: I would say let’s go change too but I’m so afraid that you’ll do something to your clothes so we’ll change when these lads are almost done.

Ni: Okay, as long as I can watch them perform then I’m fine with it.

The BTR guys went and got changed and came back out in record time.

Li: That was fast.

L: Yeah, well when these guys want something bad they do it fast.

Li: Hahahahaha, good luck out there.

L: Thanks Liam you guys too, let’s go boys.

~~~On Stage~~~

MC: Okay guys, after all the special performances you just got the guys decided that it was time to go back to the usual, so it gives me great pleasure to present to you for the first time tonight BIG TIME RUSH!!!

Fans: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

K: Hi guys.

L: We’re back again.

J: But this time we’re here together.

C: To sing a very cool song for you.

The track for 24/Seven starts and the fans go wild. The guys start singing and it is a raging success. The fans love it and the boys enjoy it.

K: That was cool. (He gasped)

Fans: Hahahahaha

L: Yes it was.

MC: So guys if you thought that was amazing we have another amazing band coming up.

Li: Hello.

H: I see that you are all aren’t all that excited with the Big Time Rush performance, is that right? (He teased)

Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Ni: Okay well we hope you like us just as much.

Z: Or Louis and Niall might just start crying.

Hahahahaha

Lou: What he actually means is that he’ll start crying.

Hahahahaha

Then the track started for the all famous Story Of My Life. Each guy sang his part with all their energy. They all gave it their all and the fans loved it.

H: Whoa!

Lou: That was something, did you guys like it.

Fans: Wooooooo!!

Ni: We’re glad.

Z: Okay we have one more song left.

Li: And then we have to leave you.

Fans: Awwwww!!!!

Li: But we promise to end this show in style. Thank you.

They walked off stage and went back stage and saw the BTR guys already waiting for them.

L: So you guys ready to go?

H: We’ll be ready in 2 minutes, promise.

2 Minutes Later

L Okay we have to go now.

H: Let’s.

~~~On Stage~~~

All nine guys ran out and the crowd screamed louder than they have all night.

J: Whoa, you guys are really happy to see us.

Z: Well we’re glad to know that.

Li: So this next song is going to be a MASSIVE collaboration between two of your favourite bands.

L: We’re going to be singing another Imagine Dragon song.

H: This one is titled It’s Time.

Lou: As in, It’s Time for the final song.

C: Or It’s Time to leave.

Fans: Nooooo.

Ni: But it isn’t time to go home yet.

K: But sadly it will be after this song. We don’t want to leave but we have to.

The track for It’s Time started and the guys started singing. The song on its own is already great but with the guys version of the song it sounded amazing.

K: Thank you guys.

L: We’ve had an amazing night.

Li: We’re actually sad to leave.

H: You guys have no idea how excited we were when we heard that we’d be performing tonight.

Lou: And you guys have exceeded our expectations.

Z: We would love to continue.

J: But we can’t because we have to get home and so do you all.

C: We love you.

Ni: And we’ll miss you.

Li: Good night everyone.

The guys changed back into more comfortable clothes and got into their tour buses like they had earlier the day and drove home.


	39. Relax Time

When the guys got to the house they saw pizza's, burgers, fries and sodas.

C: Woo!

L: Carlos is in his personal piece of heaven.

C: This is amazing, is it ours?

Lou: I found a note. Here. (He said giving it to Liam)

Li: Okay the note is from Paul and it says: That was an amazing show lads. I hope you enjoyed it because the fans sure did. It was a really special show tonight and I even received phone calls from Simon and Gustavo telling me that they were watching a live feed and that it was breath taking. They really enjoyed the mash up's you did. But as you know all good things must come to an end. Your separate planes are being fueled up as you're reading this. You will be leaving the house at 10 tomorrow and your planes will be leaving at 11. All of us hoped that you enjoyed your holiday but now you have to get back to work. Yours sincerely Paul.

Silence over took the room as everyone processed what letter meant.

L: Wow. (He gasped breaking the silence in the room)

K: I seriously can't believe that it's coming to an end.

J: No one can.

Li: I'm going to miss you lads so much.

C: And we're going to miss all of you too.

H: Well, since it is our last night I think we should enjoy ourselves.

Lou: Yeah, we can't let all this go to waste now can we?

L: I guess not.

The guys put down all their things and went over to sit around the kitchen table where all the food and drinks were and started eating.

Li: So let's talk, what are you going to miss the most about the last three months?

C: I'll miss getting to do new things with my new friends.

Ni: I'll miss having someone just as mischievous as me around.

C: Me too.

Lou: Well I'll definitely miss the company, it was really fun being around you lads all the time. You know a difference in people. Don't get me wrong I enjoy our company but I really enjoyed the extra company with the BTR lads around.

H: I'm kind of going to miss always getting into arguments with Kendall and I'm definitely going to miss Hawaii.

Guys: hahahahaha

K: As much as Harry and I argued we built a great friendship and I'll definitely miss that, along with a whole lot of things that if I start mentioning now will keep us at this table till tomorrow morning.

Hahahahaha

L: I'm just going to miss having you guys around. It's like I've gotten so close to you guys that I feel that it will be rather odd not having you guys around when we're back in LA.

Li: Yeah, I sort of agree with Logan.

H: When do you ever not, huh Liam?

Li: Shut up okay. I mean we've all built close connections with each other and I truly feel that it's going to be quite an adjustment not having you lads there when I turn around or not having Logan to vent with about how you lads are acting. It's going to feel I dunno empty I guess.

Jo: I get what Liam is saying. Like I've built a strong connection to the 1D lads because my brothers in the band and I'm also their drummer but I had no real reason to even think about having such a connection with the rest of you and honestly I didn't think I would especially not in such a short time but now looking back I feel like I've made friends for life. Like we're probably not going to see each other for a long time now but I feel like you guys will always be there for us.

L: I agree.

Z: Oh my gosh, I'm going to miss you. (He gasped with tears forming in his eyes as he looked at James) Like I'm going to miss all of you but I'm going to be very miserable for a few maybe more days.

J: I'm gonna miss you too, more than you can ever imagine and also everyone else. You guys are like my brothers now too and everyone knows how difficult it is to say bye to family, so yeah.

Li: Well we all have a ton of things we'll miss about being together but at least we have so much good memories from everything we did. Memories I think that I'll remember for the rest of my life.

H: And we took a few pictures.

K: More like a few million pictures. My phone and camera are both filled with pictures of these six British lads just going crazy.

C: You don't have any pictures of us?

K: Believe me, I have more pictures of all of you then I'm proud to admit.

Hahahahaha

They guys sat and reminisced about their holiday and their time on tour and the first time they met in the BTR crib.

C: You know James, you and Zayn actually owe Niall and I.

J: Why?

Ni: If Carlos and I hadn't locked you and Zayn in that warehouse in Texas then you wouldn't have built up the courage to tell each other how you felt.

H: It's scary how Niall has become more insightful these last couple of months.

Lou: I guess Carlos is rubbing off on him. (He smiled)

K: Nope, Carlos and Niall were always similar and they still are.

L: When you say that I somehow remember that first day that we officially met and talked when he and Niall sneaked off to my room to eat the sweets.

K: Yeah, I remember I had some too.

H: I think everyone did.

Li: I didn't.

L: Neither did I.

Jo: That's because you're boring.

L & Li: Hey! 

HaHaHaHaHa

...


	40. Goodbye

~~~Next Morning~~~

The energy was very low this morning in the house even lower than what it was the first day they met. It’s eight and the guys have just finished breakfast.

Li: This is our last breakfast together.

L: Yep.

K: Why does it have to be like this?

L: All good things must come to an end, I guess.

K: Yeah.

Li: So is everyone done packing?

K: I’m done.

Jo: Me too.

K: One of the good things about having a boyfriend who wants everything to be done at a set time.

Jo: Yes.

H: Well lucky you then.

C: Niall and I are done we only need to put in one or two things.

L: You packed by yourself?

C: Yes, well sort of. Niall helped me. (He shrugged)

J: We’re done.

L: Really?

J: With everything.

Z: We didn’t sleep last night so we packed.

Li: Is everything okay? (He asked, concern dripping from his voice)

Z: Yeah, we just couldn’t fall asleep last night.

Li: Okay.

H: Louis and I are going to finish packing.

Li: Okay.

Ni: Wait!

H: Why?

Ni: Carlos and I have something to give all of you.

C: It’s nothing special and it’s nothing big but we thought it would be a cool way to remember our time Hawaii. (He said as he and Niall gave everyone the stones that were meant for them.

K: Thanks, guys.

L: Yeah, this is something really special.

H: They are beautiful.

Lou: Yeah.

All the guys thanked Carlos and Niall for their small but thoughtful gifts.

After that everyone went to their rooms.

-James and Zayn’s POV-

James plopped down on the bed and Zayn walked over and sat next to him and put his hand in James’ hair.

J: I don’t want to leave you.

Z: Neither do I.

J: Do we really have to?

Z: There are a lot of people counting on us, we can’t just drop them.

J: I know. (He huffed turning around and lying on his back and facing Zayn) It’s just going to be so difficult.

Z: I’m going to try and get through it because I know that you love me and you probably won’t do anything to hurt me.

J: I won’t, I love and respect you too much to do that.

Z: And I love and respect you and I won’t even think about it.

J: You know, I’ve done long distance relationships before but I have always lived on the same continent as the person I’ve been dating.

Z: Yeah, me too but we’re gonna try bloody hard to keep it going, yeah?

J: I’ll be a fool to give you up for anything.

They both took deep breaths and starred at each other.

J: Come lie with me please. (He says with tears in his eyes)

...

-Niall and Carlos’ POV-

Ni: I can’t believe that we’ve come to this point already.

C: Yeah me too, there is so much that I still wanted to do and now we’re going back.

Ni: Sometimes I hate the fact that we have to work.

C: As much as I love singing and acting, a month of holiday is never enough.

Ni: You have no idea how much I’m going to miss you.

C: Believe me, I do.

Ni: It’s weird isn’t it?

C: What’s weird?

Ni: I have flown all over the world, I’ve met many people, I have my family in Ireland but I feel the most at home around you and it’s scary.

C: Why?

Ni: Because now I have to leave again meaning that I won’t be able to see you.

C: We’ll still video chat.

Ni: But it’s not the same as having you here next to me.

C: Yeah, I know.

Ni: But we’re going to make the best out of it.

C: We’re going to have to visit each other.

Ni: Obviously. I wouldn’t mind eating your mother’s food again, it’s amazing!

C: Yeah many people say so. I have eaten my share of her food.

Ni: That’s why you’re so well built.

Carlos blushed.

C: Thanks.

...

Harry and Louis finished packing and just lied down on their bed for one last time. Logan and Liam were going around the house making sure that they packed everything. Kendall was in their room waiting for the time to come as was Josh in his and Liam’s room.

~~~Living Room, One Hour Later~~~

L: So is everyone done packing now?

Guys: Yes.

K: So what are we going to do? Just sit here?

J: The consoles are still here we could play a game.

K: Let’s do it.

L: Go ahead, I’ll watch. I’m not in the mood of playing right now.

K: Okay.

The guys started playing the video games and they were all having fun, Liam and Logan sat on the couches watching the boys play as if they didn’t have a care in the world. The guys took turns playing and Liam and Logan gave them all things to drink and also a bowl of chips. They continued playing for the whole hour and only stopped when the phone rang.

Ring. Ring.

Li: Hello. (He said putting the phone on speaker)

P: Hi Liam.

Li: You’re on speaker with all the guys.

P: Okay, are you all done packing?

Li: Yes we are.

P: Okay we’re on our way now.

Li: Already?

P: Liam, it’s 10 o’clock already.

Li: Really? (He asked looking at the time) Wow the time really flies.

P: Yeah, sorry mate. We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.

Li: Okay.

...

K: I don’t want to say goodbye.

Lou: No one does.

J: But we have too.

Kendall gave Harry a hug first and told him to enjoy himself and not forget about them. Niall hugged Logan and thanked him for everything. James hugged Louis and just said goodbye to him. Then Zayn gave Logan, Kendall and Carlos hugs saying goodbye to them, Harry hugged James and told him that he’d take care of Zayn for him and he smiled, then he hugged Carlos and told him that he needed to man-up which confused Carlos but he didn’t say anything and then he hugged Logan and thanked him for always being nice to him even though he was an ass towards him in the beginning. Louis then hugged Logan, Kendall and Carlos and just said bye to them too. Niall hugged Logan and asked him to make sure Carlos doesn’t get himself into any trouble which made Logan smile and then he said yes then he hugged James and telling him that he shouldn’t worry that much about leaving Zayn and lastly he hugged Kendall and gave him a hearty goodbye. Liam went last and hugged Kendall and made sure that there were no hard feelings between them, then he hugged James and James asked him to take care of Zayn for him, then he went to Carlos, said bye and told him that he’d make sure his leprechaun was safe.

Then they heard their buses arriving and the guys came in and took their luggage.

Logan and Liam looked at each other and smiled and stood there while everyone was going outside.

L: I’m gonna miss you lots.

Li: And I don’t want to say goodbye.

L: You better not forget about me! (He warned with a smile and tears in his eyes)

Li: Wouldn’t think of it. Come here.

Logan walked over to Liam and they hugged each other and then just stood like that for a while and then they pushed apart smiled and walked out the door with Liam’s arm around Logan’s shoulders. When they got outside they both immediately got sad. James and Zayn were both standing with tears in their eyes hugging each other. They kept repeating the words I love you to each other and the other guys were standing and watching them sadly.

J: I love you so much. (He said pulling away from Zayn and kissing him)

Z: I love you too.

Then they hugged and kissed one more time and then both of then walked to their buses and got in without another word to anybody else.

Ni: Carlos, we forgot the jars! (He exclaimed)

C: I’m not going without it, let’s go take them.

Ni: Can we go?

P: Quickly.

Ni: Okay. Come one.

The rest of the guys outside said goodbye one more time before going to their buses as Carlos and Niall ran back into the house. Liam and Logan hugged each other once more and also followed their band mates.

~~~Carlos and Niall~~~

They went into their old room and found the jars next to their bed.

C: How did you remember them?

Ni: I saw James rubbing his when he walked away from Zayn.

C: I’m glad you did because I would be so sad if I had forgotten them.

Ni: Me too. Let’s go, Paul said we have to hurry up.

C: Okay.

~~~At The Door~~~

C: Wait, I haven’t gotten a hug from you yet.

Ni: I was waiting for you to give me a hug.

C: Aww. (He said walking over to Niall and pulling him into a hug)

Ni: I’m gonna miss you mate.

C: I’m gonna miss you too.

They stood like that for a while and when they started pulling away the inevitable happened and they both leaned in and kissed each other.

...


	41. Going Home

After their kiss they both just walked out of the house without saying anything and just went into their own buses. The buses started driving and no one in any bus was talking. When they got to their hangers all the guys left their buses and got on to the planes without a single word.

~~~Big Time Rush Plane Ride~~~

The guys got in and settled into their seats. Kendall and Logan sat next to each other and Carlos who always sits next to James was sitting in the corner away from the other guys. James noticed but decided to sit where he always sits in front of Logan and Kendall.

~~~After a While~~~

After the plane lift off James got fed up with Carlos’ silence and stood up from his chair and walked over to him.

J: Bud, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet this whole time since we left the house and it just isn’t like you.

L: Yeah, what’s wrong? (He said as he and Kendall also got up and walked towards Carlos)

C: I kissed Niall. (He said with a blank expression)

J: What? When?

C: Just now when we went back into the house to fetch our jars. It just happened. We were hugging goodbye then when we were moving away and the both of us just leaned in and kissed each other.

K: And how do you feel?

C: I don’t know. 

J: Are you happy, sad, angry?

C: I’m kind of happy. (He gasped with a smile)

K: Then we’re happy for you bud.

J: Were you talking about him when you asked me yesterday how you know when someone likes you?

C: Yes.

K: And do you like him?

C: Yes kind of but he’s so far away. There’s no way we could make it work, that’s even if he wants to make it work.

J: Zayn and I are going to try and make it work why can’t you?

C: Maybe it was just a goodbye kiss and now I’m blowing it out of proportion

L: How about we call them when we get to LA and then face chat?

C: Will you guys be there?

K: If you want us to.

C: I do.

J: So?

C: What?

K: Tell us why you started liking him! (He exclaimed in excitement)

C: Well, Niall is amazing. It’s just the things that he does, the way he is. I just can’t explain it. (He blushed)

L: I don’t think I’ve seen him this excited in a long time.

J: That’s what love does to a person.

C: I’m not in love with Niall, I just like him. (He whispered the last part)

K: I also just liked Logan.

L: And now look at him.

J: You know we’re not going to let this go right?

K: I’m not going to let it go, you held out on us long enough.

C: I didn’t!

L: Then why didn’t you tell us before?

C: Because I wasn’t sure.

J: Okay if you say so.

They continued teasing Carlos making him blush all the way to LA.

~~~One Direction Plane Ride~~~

The guys were all sitting on the plane doing their own thing. Louis and Josh were playing guitar. Harry and Zayn were singing along and Liam was reading. Niall who usually plays guitar with the guys was sitting alone with a goofy smile on his face.

Z: Okay what gives? (He said as he stops singing)

Li: What are you talking about?

Z: That! (He said pointing at Niall)

Jo: What about him?

Z: He has had that goofy smile on his face since he got onto the bus earlier.

Li: Niall, shouldn’t you be sad that you’re not going to be seeing Carlos?

At the mention of Carlos’ name Niall only starts blushing.

H: Did you see that?

Jo: I totally did, Niall do you have something you would like to share with the class?

Ni: No, no I don’t.

Jo: I didn’t know you were capable of lying to us Nialler?

Niall started smiling and looked at all the guys who were now all focused on him.

Ni: Carlos kissed me or I kissed him. I think we kissed each other. (He said in mumbled)

Lou: Wait did I just hear correctly? You and Carlos kissed!

Ni: Uh, yes. I guess.

Z: You guess?

Ni: No I know. We were standing by the door and hugged goodbye and then we kissed. (He said spontaneously)

H: You did what?

Ni: It’s not bad, I really liked it.

Li: We know it’s not bad mate. Especially if you say you liked it.

Lou: You see I was right again.

Ni: What were you right with again? 

Z: Louis said that you and Carlos would kiss before the trip was over.

Jo: So? Do you like Carlos or what?

Ni: I really like him. I’ve liked him for a while now.

H: And him, what does he feel?

Ni: Uh, I don’t know.

Li: What do you mean you don’t know?

Z: He kissed you back didn’t he?

Ni: Yes he did but what if he just did it because I caught him off guard and he didn’t want to make me feel bad?

Lou: Niall, what did you do after your kiss?

Ni: We both just looked at each other and then walked out and on to our buses.

Li: So you didn’t say anything to each other?

Ni: No. (He said sheepishly) What if Carlos doesn’t like me like I like him?

Li: You don’t know that.

Ni: But what if it’s true. I don’t want to get my hopes up for something that might not even happen.

Jo: You need to talk to Carlos kid.

Ni: I don’t want to.

Li: Niall, Carlos might like you just as much as you like him.

Ni: Then he can call me.

Jo: And what if that’s the same thing that he’s saying and then both of you will be waiting for the other to call.

Ni: But I’m scared.

Jo: I know but relationships are kind of scary in the beginning but it’s almost always worth it in the end, believe me I’m speaking out of experience.

Ni: Can we call him when we’re back in London? (He asked shyly)

Jo: Don’t you mean can you call him?

Ni: No! I don’t want to do it alone, I want you all by me because I think I might just cry when he tells me that he doesn’t like me they way I like him.

Jo: Don’t say when say if.

Z: Mate, Carlos looks at you the same why you look at him, we have noticed and so have the other lads. (He refrained from saying James’ name because they’re separation didn’t sit well with him yet)

Lou: We’ll be there. Ringing Big Time Rush will be the first thing we do once we arrive in London.

Ni: Okay.

Z: And think of it this way, if it works out and you and Carlos start dating then you and I will both be in LONG distance relationships with lads in Los Angeles.

Ni: That’s the only part that I’m not excited for, I mean how will I go without being able to see him.

Z: Beats me, this is also my first time so I guess we’ll have to figure it out together.

HaHaHaHaHa

...


	42. BTR Final Goodbye

A/n: This is the second last chapter. The last two chapters show how and what the two bands are doing now that they’re at home.

Big Time Rush in Los Angeles...

After the guys landed they all went to their house in the hills. They were going to start filming season four of the show tomorrow.

K: Good to be home. (He said taking a massive breath)

L: Yes it is.

J: And it’s clean.

L: Haven’t you noticed that it’s always clean when we get back from tour.

J: Really?

L: Yes.

K: You’re always too busy with yourself to notice.

C: Can we call now? (He asked anxiously)

L: No not yet, Liam said they’re flight only lands at five and it’s only four o’clock now.

C: Okay.

K: We should go unpack while we wait.

J: Why don’t we have someone to do our laundry like other celebrities?

L: Because we’re not like other celebrities plus we promised never to let this town and the fame get to our heads JAMES.

K: Remember back in Minnesota you did your own laundry.

C: We all did.

J: Yeah, you guys would come over to my house and do your laundry there because you knew how much I hated doing laundry.

K: Now let’s do it like that later.

J: Do our laundry together?

K: Yeah why not?

J: Okay, guys.

C: No problem.

L: I don’t have a problem as long as we do it.

J: Thanks guys.

Guys: Always.

***One Hour Later***

J: Logan, can we call them now because Carlos is really starting to irritate me?

Hahahahaha

L: Yeah, let’s call them.

C: Yay!

Video Chat

L: Hi are you guys home yet?

Li: Yeah, we’re all at me and Josh’s flat so why the call?

L: Well we need to talk to Niall.

Li: We?

L: Actually Carlos wants to talk to him but he wants us here too.

Li: Niall wants to talk to him too and also asked the same thing of us.

L: Really?

Li: Have you forgotten that our bands are very alike? I’ll go get them now, they’re talking to people outside all the way by the gate and do you know how far it is.

L: Why don’t you just call them?

Li: All their phones are in here. (He said causing Logan to laugh) I’ll call back in about five minutes.

L: Okay. (He said turning off the video chat)

End Of Video Chat

C: What happened?

L: Liam said the guys were outside and he was going to call them.

C: Maybe he just said that because Niall doesn’t want to talk to me.

K: He didn’t.

C: How do you know?

K: Liam wouldn’t lie to Logan.

L: You see he’s calling back. (He said going back to the couch to pick up his laptop)

Video Chat

Li: Okay, all the lads are here. Where is the rest of your band?

L: Standing around here like fools. (He said and then the BTR guys joined him on the couch. Carlos and Kendall on either side of him and James next to Carlos then he put the laptop on Carlos’ lap the same time Liam handed his laptop to Niall)

C: Hi?

Ni: Hi, Carlos.

After that none of them said anything they were just sitting and starring at each other.

J: Really guys? Say something otherwise I’m going to.

C: No don’t. Uh, okay. Niall I have a question to ask you.

Ni: I have something to ask you too.

C: Let me go first please.

Ni: Okay.

C: Uh, did you only kiss me because we were saying goodbye or because you...

Ni: I kissed you because I like you, Carlos.

C: Really?

Ni: Yes, I thought that if I wasn’t going to see you for a long time that I might as well take the chance there... and what, what about you,do you like me?

C: Yeah. Uh yes I do.

Ni: Really? (He asked with a genuine smile on his face)

C: Yeah. (He blushed)

J: Okay seeing as my bud is blushing now, I’m going to go to my room to make an important phone call.

K: We’ll leave too.

Li: Niall just chased me away from my own laptop. What has this world come too?

Hahahahaha

BTR: Bye guys.

1D: Bye.

Carlos and Niall continued talking telling each other what they liked about the other and how they feel for each other they decided that they were going to try the relationship even if i was long distance. At the end of their conversation Carlos promised that as soon as they got time off that he would go see Niall in London.

Meanwhile

James went into his room and pulled out his laptop and called Zayn who answered almost immediately. They talked for almost half an hour and only stopped when Logan knocked on his door and told him that they wanted to start with the laundry. They said bye to each other and just like Carlos, James promised to go visit him as soon as they got some free time.

The guys spent the rest of the day doing laundry. They went to bed early that night mostly because they were tired and also because they had to be on set a seven the next morning.

~~~Day 2~~~

The guys were woken up early by Logan, had breakfast and then left for the Nickelodeon studios. When they got there they greeted by all the people and then Carlos and James went to find Kelly and Gustavo to get their dogs back while Logan and Kendall went over to their on screen girlfriends, Erin and Katelyn.

L: Hi guys.

E: Hi. (She jumped and hugged Logan)

Ka: Hi. (She blushed and hugged Kendall)

Neither girl left the side of the guys they had just hugged, they both put their hands around the guys waist and Kendall and Logan shared a looked that said “What’s going on” with each other.

E: So we heard you two broke up.

Ka: Is it going to be awkward on set now?

Logan and Kendall said nothing clearly surprised.

E: Can you please say something.

L: Uh...

E: Well if it’s true then there won’t be any hard feelings if Logan takes me out will there, Kendall?

K: Actually there will.

Ka: Why would it be? We’ll be together and they will be together.

K: Girls. (He said moving and standing in front of them both) Logan and I did break up but the guys convinced us to talk and I think we’re happier than we were before.

E: What! (She shouts moving away from Logan)

L: We’re still together.

Ka: What!

L: I think we should go find James and Carlos, don’t you think.

K: Yes lets go.

Carlos and James found their dogs and were busy playing with them when Logan and Kendall found them. They told them about Erin and Katelyn and they all had a laugh.

To say things were tense on set was an understatement, during breaks Erin and Katelyn kept their distance from Kendall and Logan and only talked to them when they had to as Jo and Camille.

They guys were on set none stop for the next couple of weeks working hard on their fourth season everyone enjoyed Carlos’ episode. They also started writing their third album while they were filming.

James and Carlos kept in close contact with Zayn and Niall throughout that whole time. They would call each other once a week. Kendall and Logan were now more in love with each other than ever before...


	43. 1D Final Goodbye

A/n: This chapter happens the day after Carlos and Niall’s conversation.

One Direction in London...

The guys were all settled into their own apartments. A few days after their arrival the guys had to start recording their new album Midnight Memories. They all had an input in the making of this album and were very happy for that.

Josh and Liam really started considering buying a house for the two of them and they finally decided on one after going through many ads and seeing houses that they didn’t like. It wasn’t too far from where the flats were that they live at and the house had seven bedrooms enough for the guys if they ever wanted to stay over.

Harry came over to Liam and Josh’s apartment on Tuesday around the afternoon because they were busy recording all morning.

H: Hello.

Li: Come in.

H: What’s going on in here? (He asked when he saw all the boxes around the apartment)

Li: Like I told you this morning, Josh and I bought a house and we’re moving in on Sunday because it’s the only day that we’re not working.

H: And you’re already packing now?

Jo: We want to have everything in order, make sure everything is packed.

H: We or Liam?

Josh moved his head to say that it was Liam’s idea.

Li: Hey, you’ll be thanking me when you’re looking for something and I know exactly where it is.

Jo: Yes I know that you have only told me twenty times.

Li: So what are you doing here?

H: Oh I came for my armband.

Jo: I saw it and it’s beautiful.

H: Thanks, Carlos, James and Kendall helped me pick it out.

Jo: Well I like it.

Li: It’s in the bedroom I’ll go get it for you.

H: Thanks. So you guys are moving in together? (He asked once Liam left the room)

Jo: In case you haven’t noticed we are already living together.

H: But now you’re buying a house together.

Jo: It’s no big deal.

H: If you say so.

Jo: So did you buy the armband for any specific reason?

H: Yes it’s mine and Louis’ four month anniversary and I would really like to surprise him.

Jo: Oh.

Li: Here it is.

H: Thanks, I knew I could trust you with it.

Li: Yeah.

H: Which moving company are you using?

Jo: He really wasn’t listening this morning was he?

Li: When Mr Styles gets his hair done I think he’s mind gets blocked off to the rest of the world.

H: I’m still here you know.

Li: We’re using the One Direction moving services.

H: What.

Li: You should really listen the next time I talk. My mates are going to help me move all the boxes and we’re going to hire a truck to move the furniture.

H: Okay, did we even agree to help you.

Jo: Yes you and all the other lads agreed.

H: I was really out of it this morning.

Jo: What were you thinking about mate?

H: My dinner with Louis tomorrow.

Jo: Oh.

H: Well I have to go now.

Li: Bye.

Meanwhile

Louis went over to Zayn’s apartment and forced him to go with him to the shop to go get Harry’s gift.

Z: If you already ordered it why do I have to go with you?

Lou: Because you’ve been in the slump ever since we came back and I know that you miss James but he wouldn’t want you lying around here all day.

Z: Okay give me some time to get ready.

Lou: I’ll be watching TV.

~~~One Hour Later~~~

Z: Okay we can go now.

Lou: You know when someone usually says give me some time it usually means half an hour or maybe a little more but not a whole hour later.

Z: Zayn Malik doesn’t go around town without looking his best.

Lou: How to know if someone is obsessed with themselves: They talk about themselves in the third person.

Z: I’m not obsessed with myself.

Lou: If you say so, now let’s get going.

They went to the shop and Louis went to take out the custom made rings he had ordered for Harry the day before they left.

Z: These are really nice.

Lou: Thank you. Harry always makes an effort to buy me nice gifts so I decided to return the favour this time round.

Z: Well he is definitely going to love them.

Lou: Do you really think so?

Z: Yes.

Lou: I actually got the idea from Niall

Z: How?

Lou: Well I was at his flat and going through catalogues to find ideas on what to get Harry when Niall said that I should get him something he likes wearing like rings and then we found this place online and came here the day before we left, we told the guy what type of rings we wanted and he showed us pictures of different one’s until we chose these one’s.

Z: Remind me to go to Niall if I ever need gift ideas.

Lou: Hahaha

Z: Now can we go eat somewhere?

Lou: Yes sure.

~~~Next Night~~~

Harry and Louis had a dinner reservation at one of the top restaurants in London. They ate their food and half way through the meal gave each other their gifts. Louis absolutely loved the engraved armband Harry gave him and Harry was surprised at how amazing Louis’ gift was. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and then went back to their flat.

That Sunday the lads all arrived at Josh and Liam’s flat at eight in the morning and they started moving all the boxes to the new house. The house had already been cleaned by a cleaning company hired by the realtor. Once all the boxes were at the new house they helped Liam and Josh unpack all their things. By the time they were done it was very close to midnight so the guys took advantage of Liam and Josh’s new house and each fell asleep in what they now called their second bedrooms.

Liam and Logan kept true to their promise and kept in close contact. Logan knew that Liam and Josh had moved into their new house and were both super happy. Logan was also happy for the two of them. Liam knew about everything Erin and Katelyn were doing like ignoring Kendall and Logan unless they had to act with them.

James and Zayn made it their mission not to go too long without speaking to each other. One month after they had left Hawaii James and Zayn had a date via Skype and they enjoyed it and after that they continued doing it regularly.

Niall and Carlos were busy exploring the world of actually having a boyfriend. They would call each other and talk for hours about nothing in particular. They once spent half an hour talking about food. They both still had their jars filled with the stones they collected on their hike in Hawaii.

Carlos and Niall both knew that they needed to speed actual time together as a couple very soon so when the guys finished filming the fourth and final season of Big Time Rush they had a few days off before they would start their next tour so Carlos decided to fly out to London to spend some time with Niall.

James decided the same thing Carlos did so they planned to go together. The lads were still busy recording their album but they got a few days off...

THE END...

Total number of words for the story: 54016

 

Sort of sequel to this is called Long Distance


End file.
